Secret Love
by Rock-Honey
Summary: Bella 18 ans, se fait agresser à l'arrière d'un pub et Edward lui vient en aide. Ils tombent sous le charme l'un de l'autre mais comment va t-elle réagir lorsqu'elle verra qu'il est le remplaçant de son prof de maths... EN REECRITURE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! J'ai décidé de me lancer et de publier ma première fan fiction. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Je reposte les chapitres corrigés par Tanygirl, ma fabuleuse bêta.**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

BellaPOV

Ça ne faisait même pas un quart d'heure qu'on roulait et Alice recommençait déjà à m'énerver. C'était les vacances, je voulais me détendre, mais non Alice désirait à tout prix m'épuiser presque tous les jours à aller faire du shopping.

Je lançai un regard suppliant à Emmett à l'avant de la voiture pour lui demander son aide, mais ce gros nounours ne fit que rigoler.

-Écoute Alice, je te promets d'aller faire les boutiques avec toi encore une fois, mais je t'implore un jour de répit. Pitié !

-Oh, mais Bella t'es vraiment pas drôle ! Je te jure qu'on va s'amuser.

- Mais tu dis ça à chaque fois et je peux te dire que je ne me suis jamais amusée comme tu le prétends.

- Allez ! C'est bientôt la rentrée et après tu prétexteras les cours pour...

- Franchement les filles! Écoutez la voix de la sagesse...

- 24 ans et 7 ans d'âge mental, y a pas de quoi se vanter...

- Ta gueule Alice !

- Emmett parle correctement et reste concentré sur ta conduite, le morigénais-je

- Tu vois ta sœur est peut-être plus jeune que toi, mais elle est plus mûre, lui dit Alice en tirant la langue

- La ferme la naine !

- Heureusement qu'on est arrivé, soupirai-je

En m'extirpant de la voiture je me demandais toujours comment j'avais pu laisser Alice m'habiller et me maquiller ainsi. J'étais vêtu d'une robe de soirée bustier bleu nuit qui m'allait au-dessus des genoux, elle était plutôt sobre. Le petit lutin voulait me faire porter des talons, j'avais réussi à négocier des chaussures pas très hautes. Pour ce qui est du maquillage, elle avait beaucoup insisté sur mon regard qui était charbonneux. Je devais avouer que j'étais pas mal pour une fois.

Je soufflai et me dirigeai vers le lieu où nous devions aller. Des groupes sympas jouaient ce soir dans ce pub branché. Alice nous avait proposés d'y aller pour notre dernier vendredi avant la reprise des cours. On avait trouvé ça sympa alors avec Emmett, nous avons accepté.

Alice avait toujours été là pour moi, même quand notre père avait "disparu". C'était grâce à elle et à son père, il y a un an, que le juge avait si facilement accepté qu'Emmett soit mon tuteur légal.

Mon esprit fut brutalement envahi d'un souvenir...

Flashback

Mon père, Charlie Swan, était le shérif de Forks et on pouvait dire qu'il avait toujours été volage. Ce soir-là quand il est revenu avec sa nouvelle "petite amie" Amber, ça s'est plutôt mal passé. Il était près de minuit quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis un rire aigue, tel une souris qu'on égorge, être étouffé.

Je sortis alors de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers.

Devant moi se jouer le spectacle de mon père serrant dans ses bras une fausse blonde d'après ses racines, à forte poitrine qu'on remarquait tout de suite à cause de son décolleté super plongeant et une minijupe qui n'a de "jupe" que le nom.

Je lançai alors à mon père qui était mort de rire, un regard ahuri et furieux qui fit redoublé d'intensité son hilarité.

Je lui dis d'un ton froid:

-Bonsoir papa. Oh ! Une nouvelle prostituée !

-Isabella, dit-il tout à coup énervé, s'éloignant d'elle en titubant, je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de... d'Amber. C'est ma petite amie !

Je m'approchais d'eux.

-Tu te fous de moi ! C'est ça ta petite-amie ? Je t'avais dit de ne plus venir avec tes copines à la maison ! Non ?

Sa grognasse fut prise alors d'un fou rire débile ce qui eut don de m'énerver encore plus. Ils paraissaient bien éméchés et devaient même avoir pris quelque chose d'autre ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être con à ce point ! Je tapais alors du pied.

Il n'avait aucun respect pour moi.

-Bella si tu ne veux pas vivre ta vie c'est ton problème! Mais ce n'est pas une adolescente associable et capricieuse comme toi qui vas me reproché de m'amuser un peu!

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

-J'en ai marre de toi, je suis ton père! Tu dois me respecter et m'obéir !

-Tu rêves!

-Ne me parles pas comme ça !

-Dis-lui de partir à ta ...Péripatéticienne !

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité petite conne, elle restera tant que je le voudrais et parle pas d'elle comme ça !

-T'es qu'un enfoiré !

Il m'a mis alors une gifle tellement forte que je percutais le mur. Sa copine rigolait tellement qu'elle en tomba, elle avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Je me levais, le regardais dans ses yeux qui brulaient de fureur et lui assenait à mon tour une baffe monumentale.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite, il me donna un coup de poing qui me projeta au sol, puis il se précipita sur moi et me tira les cheveux pour me jeter plus loin.

Ce fut le cri de la fausse blonde qui le réveilla de son état de fureur. Son visage devint alors impassible.

Je me redressais essayant d'oublier la douleur et montais les escaliers rapidement pour me diriger vers ma chambre. De là je l'entendis lui crier de dégager.

C'est à ce moment que je pris la décision de partir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait si Amber n'était pas "intervenu" ? Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Je rangeais rapidement quelques affaires dans un sac avec mes économies dedans.

Je déboulais les escaliers, sorti de la maison et me dirigeais vers ma vieille Chevrolet.

Je montai dedans et partis.

Cela faisait deux heures que je roulais en voiture. D'après ce que j'arrivais à apercevoir malgré les larmes, j'avais compris que j'étais dans une banlieue riche de Seattle.

Je continuais à rouler n'ayant aucun but. Plus j'avançais, moins je voyais de maisons et je compris au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes en ne voyant que la lisière des bois, qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui devait habiter par là.

C'est à cet instant que ma poisse légendaire revint au galop.

Ma camionnette fit un bruit bizarre, j'avais eu à peine le temps de me mettre sur le côté lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, rétive. Les larmes qui s'étaient taris se remirent alors à couler tel un torrent. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

À ce moment-là, une voiture rutilante s'arrêta près de moi...

Fin du Flashback

Par chance Alice m'avait trouvé sur la route. Elle rentrait d'une fête et ce soir-là, elle m'avait sauvé en m'accueillant chez elle.

C'était la nouvelle au lycée de Forks, elle n'était pas très appréciés par les élèves, enfin du moins les filles...Tout ça parce qu'elle était belle, s'habiller toujours avec style, convoitée des garçons et riche.

Moi je ne l'avais pas approché, pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air sympa, mais parce que j'étais d'une timidité maladive ou associable comme le disait mon père.

En tout cas son sauvetage nous avait rapprochées et maintenant nous sommes les "meilleures amies du monde".

Elle était là quand j'avais appelé Emmett pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne pensait pas que Charlie irait jusqu'à faire ça.

Le jour même, au soir, il alla voir notre père pour s'expliquer avec lui sur ce qu'il avait fait, mais papa n'était plus là. Il avait pris toutes ses affaires et s'était tiré. Personne ne savait où il était. Emmett avait alors décidé de s'installer à la maison avec moi et j'avais repris le cours de ma vie comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque nous étions entrés dans le pub, une musique pop-rock s'y diffusait.

Emmett, Alice et moi observâmes d'abord la salle et remarquâmes qu'il avait de l'ambiance, faut dire que c'était plutôt bondé.

Nous décidâmes de battre en retraite vers le bar. Nous commandâmes deux vodka coca pour Alice et Emmett et moi juste un coca sans vodka, ce qui me valut un regard mauvais de la part d'Alice et un approbateur d'Emmett.

Pff.

A ce moment-là, deux filles passèrent devant nous. Elles étaient belles mais un peu trop vulgaires. Emmett les remarqua et les siffla. Il but d'une seule traite son verre, puis souleva son cul de sa chaise et se précipita vers elles en les interpellant.

Ca y est! Emmett nous avait abandonné.

Alice et moi nous échangeâmes un long regard et finîmes par éclater de rire.

-Ah cet Emmett! Il suffît qu'il voie une paire de nichons pour nous oublier, réussit à dire Alice malgré qu'elle soit pliée de rire.

Se reprenant, elle me demanda de venir danser avec elle. J'étais réticente. Moi, danser ? J'étais bien trop maladroite.

Je déclinai et lui proposai de rester ici, mais elle insista et je finis par lui dire oui. Impossible de dire non à ses yeux de chien battu.

Au milieu des autres je n'osais pas me déhancher, mais Alice me décoinça en faisant sa folle et je commençais à danser. Rapidement je voulus aller m'assoir, ces talons me faisaient mal. Alice ne devait pas m'en vouloir, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle avait l'air d'être en bonne compagnie.

Je commandai cette fois-ci un cocktail non-alcoolisé et commençai à le siroter.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis quelqu'un m'observer. Je lançai un regard furtif mais ne remarquais personne me regarder spécialement. Je fis fi de cette impression et continuai à boire même si je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Je le sentais, cette personne me fixait encore.

Je décidai alors d'aller me rafraichir aux toilettes, en me levant j'ai vu enfin la personne qui m'épiait depuis tout à l'heure.

Il était à l'autre bout du bar et buvait quelque chose. Cet homme était brun et aussi grand et baraqué qu'Emmett. Il avait un sourire effrayant qui se voulait séduisant plaqué sur le visage et me fixait d'un regard lubrique.

Je me pressai d'aller aux toilettes pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard.

Je me rafraichis et sortis de ma cachette mais en sortant, je remarquais une porte de sortie. Je tentai de l'ouvrir et par chance elle était ouverte.

Ça tombait bien, je voulais prendre l'air, je me sentais oppressée là-dedans.

C'était l'arrière du pub et c'était sombre. J'arrivais à peine à distinguer quelque chose. Je respirais un bon coup. Il faisait frais dehors surtout pour une fin de mois d'Avril. J'enfilai ma veste et fis quelques pas pour me retrouver au milieu de la ruelle sombre.

J'allais me perdre dans mes pensées lorsque je sentis quelqu'un m'attrapai brutalement le bras. Je me tournis vivement et malgré la pénombre, je réussis à reconnaître l'homme du bar.

- Salut Poupée ! Moi c'est Félix et toi tu es...?

- Pas intéressée, lâchez-moi ! Crachai-je en cachant ma peur.

- Voyons chérie, te la joues pas comme ça ! dit-il d'un ton bas, terrifiant.

Il me plaqua contre le mur et je poussai un cri de terreur. Il commença à caresser ma joue et passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres avant de plaquer les siennes sur ma bouche. J'essayai de détourner la tête mais il me bloqua à l'aide de ses mains qui tenait mon visage fermement. Je décidai alors de lui mordre férocement la lèvre et il grogna en reculant sa tête. Cela m'avait dégouté, je ne pus retenir une grimace. Je pouvais sentir le sang dans ma bouche. J'essayai de me soustraire de sa prise, mais il ne fit que me plaqué plus rudement sur le mur, tellement fort que ma tête le heurta violemment.

J'étais apeurée, totalement tétanisée. L'air ne s'infiltrait plus dans mes poumons.

Je souhaitais juste qu'Emmett me trouve. Il ne savait même pas où j'étais parti, ni lui ni Alice.

Il me lança un regard furieux et m'ordonna de ne pas recommencer. Il continua à se frotté à moi. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche et il me susurra de me taire, voyant que je m'apprêtais à appeler à l'aide, je commençai à me débattre, mais il me retint plus fermement.

Comment allais-je me sortir de là ? Je lui mordis alors violemment la main et je pus enfin crier. Il allait me gifler, la main en l'air lorsqu'une voix grave près de nous résonna:

-Hey, qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Le salaud recouvrit ma bouche encore une fois. Je me débattis une fois de plus. Cet homme était ma seule chance de m'en sortir.

Lorsqu'il comprit que je n'étais pas vraiment consentante, l'homme s'approcha encore plus. Je pus percevoir faiblement ses traits malgré la pénombre. Il était d'une grande beauté.

Mon agresseur n'avait même pas bougé, alors que l'homme, lui avait lâché ce qu'il avait dans la main, j'imaginais une cigarette, attrapé le connard par le cou et l'avait plaqué contre le mur près de moi. Ces gestes étaient si rapides qu'ils devaient relever du réflexe.

Le psychopathe était tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas pu vraiment réagir. L'ange en profita pour lui mettre un coup droit dans le ventre et à la mâchoire.

Mon agresseur sembla enfin prêt à riposter et lui mit un coup de poing au visage.

L'homme lui renvoya son cou et l'attrapa, le faisant pencher en l'immobilisant par jeu de main habile avant de lui mettre un coup de genou dans le thorax et de le projeté au sol. Lorsqu'il fut par terre, il lui mit des coups dans l'abdomen et les côtes.

Lorsqu'il sembla se reprendre, il s'éloigna un peu de lui et lui dit d'une voix basse et menaçante de se tirer avant qu'il n'en finisse définitivement avec lui.

L'agresseur eut du mal à se redresser, mais lorsqu'il réussit, il prit rapidement ses jambes à son cou. J'étais un peu choqué, bien que mon sauveur fût vraiment grand et musclé, mon agresseur était gigantesque et il avait réussi à le battre.

Oh mon Dieu, c'était moins une ! Je tremblais encore. Heureusement qu'il était arrivé. Soulagée, je me laissai glisser le long du mur. Je pris quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait que j'étais saine et sauve.

Je soufflais un bon coup et levai mon regard vers mon sauveur. Il était débout à quelques pas de moi et me dévisageait autant que je le faisais.

Grâce au lampadaire qui fonctionnait à moitié et qui ne cessait de clignoter, je pus enfin bien le contempler.

Mon sauveur était élancé, mais musclé.

Son regard était magnifique, ces yeux étaient d'un vert intense, deux émeraudes. Ses traits étaient fins mais virils avec une mâchoire ciselée.

Je fixais mon regard sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient indescriptibles. Il avait une magnifique tignasse cuivrée, ébouriffée et à l'apparence soyeuse.

Cet homme était une apparition divine, un ange que Dieu avait envoyé pour me sauver.

Il portait un teeshirt blanc et avait mis par-dessus un blouson en cuir noir et ses jambes fuselées étaient mises en valeur par un jean noir.

Il devait avoir l'âge d'Emmett.

Mais alors que j'admirais sa tignasse bronze indomptable, j'entendis un petit bruit auquel je ne prêtais pas trop attention.

Cependant lorsque le son se rapprocha et que je le reconnus je ne pus empêcher la panique de se propager en moi. Je poussais donc un hurlement assourdissant à en crever les tympans et bondis loin de l'affreux rongeur. J'avais horreur de ces animaux, ils me dégoutaient.

Craignant d'avoir parus ridicule, je lançai un coup d'œil vers le Dieu grec qui haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Honteuse, je lui demandais sèchement pour quoi il se moquait de moi.

-Tu es adorable !

Je sentis mes joues chauffées encore plus.

-Et tu continues de te moquer en plus ?

Il reprit son sérieux et s'approcha un plus de moi et me dit de sa voix de velours:

- Excuses-moi, tu as raison. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Hum, oui merci.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sous l'intensité de son regard, je baissai la tête. J'étais intimidée.

Il reprit de sa douce voix:

-Edward, dit en me tendant la main

Edward...Un prénom ancien.

- Bella, chuchotais-je presque en prenant sa main.

Nos doigts se touchèrent et je ressentis la chaleur de sa main, elle était tellement douce et rugueuse à certains endroits.

Je détournai mon regard vers son visage et je remarquai du sang coulé le long de son arcade.

- Tu es blessé. Dis-je inquiète.

Il dirigea sa main vers la blessure, touchant le sang. Surpris, il regarda ses doigts maculés d'un peu de liquide rouge.

- Je crois bien que oui, dit-il en me souriant

- Tu as mal ? Demandais-je anxieuse

- Si très, tu voudrais jouer à l'infirmière? Quémanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué en m'envoyant un sourire en coin

Mes joues s'enflammèrent une fois de plus.

- Pardon ?

- Allez, tu me dois bien ça ! dit-il d'un ton exigeant, mais charmeur.

Était-il sérieux ? Certes je lui étais reconnaissante, mais je doutais que sa demande n'ait pas de double sens.

Edward dû remarquer que j'étais un peu troublé car il me dit rapidement qu'il plaisantait. Il était mal à l'aise et me fixait penaud. Je décidais donc de ne pas m'attarder sur ça, après tout il m'avait sauvé alors je lui offrais un sourire timide ayant pour but de le rassurer. Il y répondit par un éblouissant sourire en coin qui me fit fondre.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Il vit mon regard perplexe parce qu'il ajouta:

-T'as quand même pas oublié ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il gravement.

- Tu crains un contrecoup ?

J'étais un peu trop contente qu'il s'inquiète de mon état.

- Effectivement ! D'ailleurs t'es venu toute seule ce soir ?

- Non je suis venu avec une amie et mon frère. Et toi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Moi non plus...

Je l'avais coupé en poussant encore une fois un cri.

Ca y est ! Il devait maintenant me prendre pour une véritable aliénée, mais cet saleté de rongeur était de retour et jouait à mes pieds. Dans mon hystérie, je m'étais ruée sur Edward en enfouissant mon visage dans son torse. Si proche de lui, je pus sentir sa fragrance. Il sentait si bon, un parfum sensuel et viril.

Oui ! J'étais définitivement folle. Lorsqu'il comprit la raison de ma crise, il lâcha un rire mélodieux qui me fascina et serra ses bras autour de moi.

Surprise, je relevais la tête vers lui et vu qu'il avait un éblouissant sourire en coin. Mon cœur rata un battement pour reprendre une course à une vitesse effrénée. Il était tellement beau.

D'un coup son rire s'arrêta et je remarquais que ses yeux étaient rivés sur ma bouche. Je dirigeais moi aussi mon regard ses lèvres boudeuses. Je n'avais qu'une envie, les embrasser.

C'est fou comme cet homme m'attirait.

Je relevais mes yeux vers les siens et me plongeait dans son regard vert brulant. Il m'hypnotisait grâce à ses deux émeraudes. J'avais encore plus de mal à respirer correctement et mon cœur battait davantage irrégulièrement. Il allait me rendre cardiaque.

Tout doucement il approcha son visage du mien, me demandant silencieusement mon accord et je fermais les yeux pour lui montrer que je le laissais faire.

Ses mains remontèrent délicatement, passèrent par ma nuque et finirent par se poser sur mes joues. Je sentis ensuite son souffle chaud sur ma bouche se rapprocher et d'un effleurement, il caressa mes lèvres des siennes. Elles étaient tellement chaudes et douces. Je voulais encore les sentir, j'approchais donc ma bouche de la sienne mais il me devança en appuyant plus son baiser cette fois.

Nos bouches se caressait, se mouvaient entre elles dans une danse qui progressivement devenait de plus en plus sensuelle. Quand sa langue passa le bout de sa pointe sur ma lèvre supérieure, instinctivement j'entrouvrais la bouche lui donnant accès à la mienne qu'il vint taquiner. Sa bouche avait un goût exquis.

Je sentis des papillons fleurir au sein de mon ventre.

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser de plus en plus passionnément jusqu'à ce que je dû reprendre ma respiration. Je me libérais doucement en gardant les yeux fermés, savourant encore ce moment, mais lorsqu'il prononça mon nom j'ouvrais les yeux et lui offris un sourire timide tandis que lui m'en offrait un splendide qui m'éblouit encore plus.

Nous étions encore à bout de souffle lorsque j'entendis Emmett et Alice beugler mon prénom, mais je ne pouvais-voulais pas leur signaler ma présence ici. J'étais encore plongée dans l'instant avec Edward.

J'entendis de loin Alice faire remarquer la ruelle où j'étais à mon frère. Je pouvais déjà les voir m'imaginer étendue par terre dans cette ruelle sinistre. Ils savaient quelle poisse j'avais. Effectivement, j'y avais échappé de peu. C'était ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si Edward n'avait pas été là.

Cette fois notre attention fut attirée par la porte de sortie du pub qui venait de s'ouvrir grandement. Un grand blond en sorti et interpella Edward :

-Mec, on t'a cherché par tout. On t'attend ! C'est à nous là ! Le pressa-t-il

Edward, vu l'expression de son visage était réticent. J'espérais que lui aussi ne voulait pas me laisser partir si rapidement.

J'entendis les pas bruyants d'Emmett et la voix fluette d'Alice se rapprocher. Ils m'appelaient toujours et ne pouvaient pas vraiment me voir du bout de la ruelle vu qu'il faisait sombre.

Je décidais d'enfin leur signaler ma présence tout en continuant de fixer Edward.

-Alice, Emmett ! Je suis ici !

-Isabella Marie Swan ! hurla Emmett

-On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! cria Alice

Je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille, je regardais toujours Edward me sourire. Le blond le pressa encore et Edward me fit un clin accompagné d'un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres avant d'en profiter pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

-J'espère que le destin nous offrira une autre chance de nous revoir.

Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête et ne pus empêcher le rouge d'affluer à mes joues.

Edward se décida enfin à suivre son ami, mais arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, il se retourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire que je pus voir malgré l'obscurité grâce à ses dents blanches étincelantes.

Lorsqu'il disparût, je me tournai et ce fut au moment qu'Alice et Emmett arrivèrent près de moi. Alice se rua sur moi et m'étreignit avec force.

Elle me demanda inquiète :

-Que fabriques-tu ici ? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi et moi qui pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de sensé ! Et puis qui était avec toi ? J'ai aperçu quelqu'un ! Une personne t'as fait du mal ?

Je fixai Emmett et vis qu'il bouillé de l'intérieur.

Je me contentai de leur offrir un sourire rassurant :

-Oh, je voulais prendre l'air et je suis sortie par cette porte, dis-je en l'indiquant, après tout je n'avais menti qu'à moitié, je leur cachais juste une partie, je ne voulais pas les inquiétés plus que de raison. Mais elle s'est bloqué et je suis resté coincer ici et Alice la personne que tu as vu m'a ouvert la porte de l'intérieur, mais quand je vous ai entendu...

Alice me regarda d'un œil méfiant, mais ne dis rien, tandis qu'Emmett semblait se calmer. Je les pressai donc d'entrer pour ne pas qu'on s'attarde là-dessus. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me posent pleins de questions.

Pendant tout le trajet, Alice me lança des regards bizarres mais je l'ignorai et préférai plutôt penser à ce qui m'était arrivée, à la chance que j'avais eu et au baiser d'Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta dam<strong>**! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensés, si je dois continuer****.**

**Bisous à bientôt j'espère !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

**J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que ma fiction plaît****! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et autres ! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je ne m'y attendais pas.**

**Bref, ça m'a motivé et je vous poste donc rapidement ce deuxième chapitre.**

**J'ai oublié de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à la grande SM et non à moi.**

**Désolé pour les fautes qui m'ont échappés mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous offrir quelque chose de convenable. **

**Ce chapitre a été corrig****é par Tanygirl qui est ma bêta ****;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deux<strong>

**POV Bella**

À sept heures le réveil sonna, strident.

Je n'avais pas tellement envie de reprendre les cours.

J'étais bien là, blottie dans ma couette douillette.

Malgré l'inhabituelle clarté de ce matin, j'avais encore sommeil.

Je voulais replonger dans mon fabuleux rêve. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel songe j'avais rêvé d'Edward, encore une fois. Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre, assis sur l'herbe, le soleil nous réchauffait et ses rayons se reflétaient sur les mèches cuivrées d'Edward. Il était éblouissant.

A un moment il s'est penché et m'a embrassé. Nos lèvres se caressaient lascivement. Nous nous arrêtâmes à bout de souffle pour reprendre notre petit manège quelques secondes plus tard. Ses baisers étaient divins tout comme le seul que j'avais partagé avec lui. C'était un pur moment d'extase.

J'étais reparti dans les limbes, lorsque, un quart d'heure plus tard, un ours vint toquer sauvagement à ma porte. Je plongeai ma tête sous l'oreiller et grognai.

Je vais tuer cet imbécile heureux.

Pourquoi était-il déjà debout ? Lui n'a pas cours et ne travaille pas ces temps-ci à cause de sa blessure au genou.

Emmett joue pour les Mariners de Seattle. Normalement, il devait reprendre dans une semaine vu que ça blessure était quasiment guérie.

Cette saison à venir il allait beaucoup se déplacer et même si ces périodes-là je squattais chez Alice, je voulais garder près de moi mon frère.

Il ne me restait plus que lui comme famille.

Emmett à ce moment-là était en train de beugler comme un fou :

- Allez Belly ! Debout !

Lorsque je sortis ma tête de ma cachette, en lui lançant un regard noir et prête à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui me passaient à l'esprit, je le vis avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et avec dans les mains une casserole accompagné d'une poêle. Je ne savais même pas d'où il les avait sortis. Je lui jetai un regard ahuri, mais alors il commença à les cogner ensemble ce qui produit un bruit insupportable pour mes oreilles. Je me les étais bouchée et j'ai crié :

- Je te hais Emmett ! Frère indigne !

- Non ! Au contraire ! Tu m'es reconnaissante parce que grâce à moi tu ne seras pas en retard. Répliqua-t-il en avec un grand sourire.

Oh, oh !

Je tournai vivement la tête vers mon réveil et remarquai qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour me préparer.

Je me levai à toute vitesse et me dirigeai hors de la chambre en poussant Emmett de mon chemin.

Je fis ma toilette rapidement et sortis de la salle de bains. J'allais m'habiller dans ma chambre et décidai de mettre un slim noir, un tee-shirt et par-dessus un gilet. Et oui, même si on était en mai, c'était Forks.

Après avoir pris mon sac je déboulai les escaliers et allai à la cuisine pour me prendre une barre de céréales que j'allais manger en route.

J'allais crier à Emmett que je partais, mais celui-ci descendit les escaliers tout habillé et me dit :

- Je t'accompagne au lycée aujourd'hui !

- Comment ça ?

- Avances Bella tu vas être en retard !

Je lui obéis et me dirigeai vers sa Jeep.

Lui avait les moyen de se payer cette superbe Jeep rouge, bien qu'il m'ait proposé maintes fois de me débarrasser de mon « tas de ferraille », j'y tenais. De plus je ne voulais pas abuser de sa générosité, il avait tant fait pour moi.

Lorsqu'il démarra, je commençai à le questionner.

- Alors pourquoi tu me déposes aujourd'hui ? Tu reviendras me chercher à la fin des cours ?

- C'est sur mon chemin. Je vais à Seattle pour voir le toubib, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais reprendre plus tôt. Je m'ennuie à glander toute la journée !

- Okay, mais tu m'as toujours pas dit si tu vas revenir me rechercher !

- Ouais bien sûr ! me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Arrivés à destination, c'est-à-dire au Lycée de Forks, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et me souhaita une bonne journée. Je lui souhaitai bonne chance et descendis de la voiture.

Tout compte fait nous n'étions pas vraiment en retard.

Je vis Alice de loin en train de parler à Angela. Alors que je traversais le parking, Alice se tourna et m'aperçut. Je lui souris et pressai le pas. Après les avoir salués, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours. On avait Histoire ensemble.

- Bella t'aurais pu faire un effort, c'est quoi ce gros gilet tout laid ? M'apostropha Alice

- S'il te plaît Alice, ne commences pas avec ça. Soufflai-je d'un ton las.

- Mais c'est juste pour t'aider ! Imagines tu rencontres l'homme de ta vie mais malheureusement tu es habillée comme ça, c'est un tue l'amour ! Dramatisa-t-elle

- Franchement Alice si c'est l'homme de ma vie, il se fichera pas mal de comment je m'habille ! Lui rétorquai-je.

- Je suis d'accord avec Bella, s'il ne correspond pas aux critères c'est qu'il n'est pas le bon. Affirma Angéla

Je lui souris pour lui montrer ma gratitude.

- T'as raison Angie, mais je voudrais savoir si Ben correspond à TES critères ? La questionna sournoisement Alice.

La pauvre Angéla vira au rouge et commença à triturer la lanière de son sac en marmonnant :

- De toute façon, je ne fais pas partie des siens.

- Arrêtes, dis pas ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de toi. Rétorqua Alice

- Ouais, ça se trouve il t'aime bien. Ajoutai-je

- Mais pour lui je suis inexistante. Nous dit-elle doucement, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûre. La rassurai-je

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler, allons en cours, on est presque en retard, Répliqua-t-elle, son regard était suppliant.

Nous hochâmes la tête et la suivîmes jusqu'à la salle.

La matinée se passa tranquillement.

A la cafétéria, Alice était déterminée et n'arrêtait pas de déblatérer à propos de son génialissime plan qui aidera Angéla avec Ben.

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille; Alice et ses idées fantasques, j'en avais l'habitude. De plus je préférais penser à mon Edward.

À un moment je les entendis parler de la venue d'un nouveau professeur, un remplaçant précisément.

Après avoir fini notre repas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe. L'après-midi, j'avais cours seulement avec Angela. Notre dernier cours de la journée était Mathématiques. Angela et moi nous y dirigeâmes.

Arrivés en classe nous nous assîmes au deuxième rang près de la fenêtre.

Angela m'appris pendant que nous nous installions, que d'après les bruits qui circulaient M. Sullivan était tombé très malade un peu avant les vacances et que le médecin lui avait diagnostiqué une tumeur, il avait donc arrêté d'enseigner.

Le nouveau remplaçant était apparemment un canon et toutes les filles du lycée se pâmaient devant lui.

Mais je doutais qu'il dépasse mon Edward; tous les hommes faisaient pâle figure devant lui.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis le dit prof entrer dans la salle. Je tournai la tête vers lui et mon cœur rata un battement avant de recommencer à battre frénétiquement.

Je le reconnus immédiatement lorsque j'aperçus sa tignasse cuivre indomptable. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien lui. Edward se dirigeait pressement vers le tableau, il portait une chemise noire avec un jean foncé.

Il posa sur le bureau son sac bandoulière ainsi que sa veste. Il était magnifique, encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. D'ailleurs j'avais du mal à me figurer sa beauté irréelle. Il était véritablement un dieu grec.

J'entendais dans un bruit de fond mes camarades murmurer et chuchoter entre eux.

Tout à coup, il releva la tête et en jetant un regard circulaire autour de la salle, il posa ses yeux sur moi.

J'arrêtai de respirer tandis que ses yeux semblaient sortirent de leurs orbites. Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge et détourne le regard, essayant de se reprendre, bien qu'on pouvait toujours voir qu'il était vraiment troublé.

- Hum… Je m'excuse de mon petit retard, mais je me suis un peu perdu. Comme vous devez le savoir je suis le remplaçant de M. Sullivan. Je suis Edward Cullen et je serais votre professeur de maths pour le reste de l'année. Nous reprendrons donc là où vous étiez arrivés avec votre ancien professeur, c'est-à-dire au chapitre sur les fonctions exponentielles…

Sa magnifique voix de velours m'avait manqué. Alors que lui fuyait mon regard, je continuai à le contempler. J'étais choquée ! Edward, mon prof de maths ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il fallait que le seul homme qui me plaisait vraiment fût mon professeur.

Comment allait-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'il fera comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous, comme si nous nous n'étions jamais rencontrés ? Est-ce qu'il m'avait oublié ou se souvenait-il vaguement de moi ?

Mes pensées furent coupées par Angela :

- Bella ça va ? Chuchota-elle.

- Euh, ouais.

Angela sentit quelque chose, mais n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Je soufflai un bon coup et fixai mon livre.

Je voulais tellement continuer à le reluquer. Mais je sentais que si je le faisais je lui aurais sauté dessus avant la fin du cours. C'est totalement fou ! Je n'avais jamais été ce genre de fille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne pus résister à la tentation, je levai donc les yeux vers lui et repris ma contemplation.

Il était assis sur son bureau et était toujours en train d'informer les élèves de ce qu'il attendait de nous.

- On va finir ce chapitre et comme j'ai vu que vous êtes bien avancés dans le programme on va plus se concentrer sur l'exam de fin d'année…

À aucun moment il n'a tourné la tête vers moi, ce qui m'a plus que frustré. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Je voyais qu'il était nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de se frotter la nuque.

Le cours dura une éternité.

Lorsque la cloche sonna je dis à Angela de ne pas m'attendre parce que je voulais parler au prof. Elle acquiesça et me salua sans rien demander de plus. Je rangeai très lentement mes affaires, mais il semblait que certaines demoiselles avaient décidés de camper le bureau de M. Cullen.

Lorsqu'elles partirent enfin, je me dirigeais doucement vers lui en fixant le sol, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir.

Lorsque je fus près de lui, je relevai la tête et rencontrai ses yeux verts hésitants en train de me scruter. Il passa encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux et me lança un petit sourire auquel je répondis par un tout autant timide.

Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ferma. En revenant vers moi, il souffla un bon coup.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il en chuchotant presque.

Il m'examina de ses magnifiques émeraudes, on aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment de mon état. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, c'était comme si ma voix c'était perdu dans ma gorge.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Euh… Écoutes, je voulais m'excuser pour samedi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé juste après que… cette ordure t'a agressé. Pff, je ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que lui de toute façon. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Balbutia-t-il en me fixant, anxieux

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si je ne voulais pas de ce baiser je t'aurais repoussé…

- Il n'empêche…

- Tu regrettes. Terminai-je pour lui en murmurant.

- Nan, si ! Enfin… Je ne me doutais pas que tu serais mon élève. Tu me plais vraiment je souhaitais à tout prix pouvoir te revoir… donc je ne regrette pas. Mais le fait que je sois ton prof… rend nulle la possibilité qu'il y est un quelque chose entre nous maintenant. Et je me rends compte que tu es trop jeune Bella !

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

- Je n'ai pas 12 ans, je suis majeure OK ? Rétorquai-je furieuse à l'idée qu'il puisse me prendre pour une enfant.

- Tu es tout juste majeur Bella !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? hein ? Lançai-je furibonde.

- Bella ! M'interpella-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il était amusé. Il trouvait ça marrant !

Je sentis une goutte glisser le long de ma joue. Lorsqu'il remarqua mes yeux embués de larmes, l'expression de son visage devient affolée et il m'attira précipitamment vers lui, en me serrant dans ces bras. J'essayai de me débattre, mais il tint son étreinte fermement et j'abandonnai.

Génial ! Déjà qu'il me prenait pour une hystérique, il allait comprendre que je n'étais qu'une chialeuse.

Je me repris et me libérai de sa prise en séchant mes larmes avec les manches de mon gilet. Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix que j'espérais assurée :

- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagis comme ça. Je comprends tout à fait que ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne valait rien pour toi mais que veux-tu ? Je suis qu'une adolescente contrôlée par ses hormones. Terminai-je en reniflant.

- Bella, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Répliqua-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Elle était douce et chaude.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et rencontrai son regard plein de tendresse.

Tout doucement, il approcha son visage, me sourit avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses lèvres devinrent pressantes et notre baiser de plus en plus fougueux, sa langue caressant la mienne. Sa bouche dévorait la mienne et ses mains commencèrent à explorer mon corps. Elles caressaient le bas de mon dos, puis mes hanches avant de remonter vers mon ventre.

Il glissa sa main sous mon haut et la dirigea vers mon sein qu'il empoigna. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche.

Il me plaqua contre le tableau en m'attrapant par la taille lorsque je sentis mes jambes flanchés.

Quand ma respiration se fit laborieuse, il éloigna sa bouche de la mienne et alla picorer mon cou de délicieux baisers humides, douce sensation à laquelle je fus obligé de fermer les yeux en gémissant. Je sentais des papillons virevoltés dans mon bas ventre.

Malheureusement, mon portable décida de sonner à ce moment-là à l'intérieur de mon sac et la sonnerie criarde, qui n'était rien d'autre que la chanson Party Rock Anthem des LMFAO retentit plusieurs fois dans la pièce. Je sus immédiatement que c'était Emmett qui m'appelait mais je ne voulais pas répondre et interrompre le moment.

Edward mit son visage à la hauteur du mien pour me donner un baiser passionné auquel il mit fin rapidement. Je sentais sa chaleur s'éloignait de moi, il me souffla d'une voix rauque :

-Tu devrais répondre.

L'écoutant, je me dirigeai à contre cœur vers mon sac qui était posé sur son bureau.

Je décrochai juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur la messagerie et répondis à mon frère d'une voix peu aimable :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmett ?

-T'es toujours en train de m'attendre sous la pluie ou tu es déjà rentré à la maison ?

Mince, j'avais oublié qu'il devait venir me chercher vu que c'est lui qui m'avait conduit ce matin au lycée.

-Euh… Non je t'attends mais Alice est avec moi, au cas où tu aurais eût un empêchement ou que t'es oublié ! Dis-je précipitamment.

-Fallait pas rester m'attendre sous la pluie Bella ! En fait j'ai un empêchement l'entraîneur veut me voir et ça peut pas attendre d'après lui, donc je peux pas passer te chercher. Heureusement qu'Alice est restée avec toi. Tout compte fait c'est une bénédiction ce lutin de malheur ! Mais ne lui dis pas ! Okay ? Je te vois tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas que ça va être long. Je ramène le dîner.

-Okay ! A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward. Il était en train de m'observer et l'intensité de son regard me fit rougir.

-C'était Emmett, mon frère. Il devait venir me chercher mais il ne peut pas. L'informai-je doucement

-Ça ne m'embête pas de jouer au chauffeur. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, charmeur.

-Tu es sûr que ça t'embêtes pas ? Parce que je peux marcher !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! En plus il pleut des cordes dehors. Ajouta-t-il en désignant la fenêtre.

-Ok, Merci.

-Pas de quoi, mon Ange. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil qui fit redoubler d'intensité le rouge qui colorait mes joues.

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et nous sortîmes de la salle. Pendant tout le trajet nous marchions côte à côte et nos mains s'effleuraient. Je ressentais comme une tension entre nous.

Arrivés au parking, nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers sa voiture qui était une belle Volvo argenté.

Je fus étonnée de le voir me tenir la portière pour que je puisse monter, cela me fit sourire.

Lorsqu'il fut installé, il démarra la voiture et nous quittâmes le parking du lycée.

Je n'avais pas perdus mon sourire et il le remarqua :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-Hum… rien, c'est juste que je me disais que tu étais plutôt vieux jeu.

Comprenant à quoi je faisais allusion, il lâcha un rire mélodieux.

-Je suis tout simplement vieux. Rétorqua-t-il

-Quel âge as-tu ? Lui demandai-je mordu par la curiosité.

-Bientôt 28.

-Je confirme, t'es vraiment âgé ! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Eh ! J'ai même pas 30 ans, t'abuses ! répondit-il lui aussi joueur

-Ouais, mais t'es quand même vieux !

-C'est pour ça que je te plais ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais gérontophile.

-Et toi un pédophile ! Le contrai-je.

Et nous finîmes par éclater de rire.

Lorsque nous nous reprîmes, il me demanda de lui indiquer le chemin qui menait chez moi.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face de ma maison, je ne fis aucun geste pour descendre.

-Je suppose que je vais vous voir demain Mademoiselle Swan. Me lança-t-il en souriant.

Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête. Mes yeux, d'eux même se dirigèrent vers ses lèvres.

Doucement, nous nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser que nous entreprîmes était plus lent, plus langoureux que celui de tout à l'heure.

Il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et je sentais mon cœur battre frénétiquement. Nos langues se cherchèrent, se taquinèrent pour mener une danse sensuelle.

Il mit fin à notre baiser en s'éloignant de moi. J'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale en fermant les yeux.

Je pouvais sentir sa senteur musquée qui me prouvait sa présence tout autour de moi dans l'habitacle.

Je soufflai un bon coup et rouvris les yeux. Je lui lançai un petit sourire timide auquel il répondit.

Je lui murmurai un petit au revoir, pris mon sac et descendis de la voiture.

La pluie s'était calmée. Seulement quelques fines gouttes tombées du ciel.

Arrivé au porche, je décidai de me tourner vers lui et le vis démarrer la voiture et s'éloigner silencieusement.

J'entrai seulement après à l'intérieur de la maison.

Après avoir fait la lessive, la vaisselle et avoir nettoyé la chambre d'Emmett et la mienne, je m'installai devant la télé avec un paquet de chips et regardai ma série.

Mais je n'étais pas concentrée sur le programme, mon esprit vagabondait vers Edward.

Environ deux heures plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et mon frère apparu devant moi avec dans les mains deux cartons de pizza d'où se dégagé une délicieuse odeur.

Je me précipitai sur Emmett :

-J'espère pour toi que t'as pris une quatre fromages !

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je devais me faire pardonner pour t'avoir fait attendre sous la pluie. Me dit-il en souriant.

Je me sentis rougir légèrement mais il ne le remarqua pas pour une fois.

-T'as bien fais ! Lui dis-je en lui arrachant des mains la boîte.

-Oh ! Du calme ! Depuis quand t'es devenue une morfale ? T'es bien excitée aujourd'hui !

-La ferme ! Lui rétorquai-je.

Il rigola et nous nous installâmes devant la télé pour déguster notre hors d'œuvre.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et j'allai me coucher vers 23 heures après avoir fait mes devoirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre qui est arrivé rapidement.<strong>

**Le troisième n'arrivera pas aussi vite malheureusement.**

**Je voudrais savoir si vous êtes intéressés par un POV Edward ?**

**Bah dîtes ce que vous en avez pensés, si ça vous plaît toujours ?**

**Bisous, à bientôt j'espère ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! *me protège* **

**Je suis de retour après plus d'un mois d'absence mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! C'est les cours ! =S**

**En effet j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps d'écrire mais dans ma tête, vous en faites pas, ça déborde d'idées, donc la fic est bien avancée dans mon esprit ce qui est une bonne chose vu qu'au début je ne voyais pas vraiment le bout du tunnel mais là c'est bon j'ai réussi à la dompter cette fanfiction qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête =D ! **

**Bon j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Le chapitre reposté a été corrigé par ma bêta qui est géniale Tanygirl.**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE TROIS :<p>

POV Edward

Je soufflai un bon coup et m'affalai sur le canapé que je venais à l'instant de déplacer.

-Jazz ! Balance-moi une bière ! Suppliai-je mon frère.

Il hocha la tête, ouvris le frigo et m'envoya mon breuvage.

Tout cet emménagement m'avait crevé, je venais de le finir aujourd'hui. Heureusement que Jasper était là pour m'aider mais en même temps il me devait bien ça.

Son groupe devait se produire dans un pub et cela était très important pour eux, dans la salle était présent des chercheurs de talents envoyés par de grands producteurs. Malheureusement, leur bassiste, qui leur servait aussi de pianiste pour certaines compos, était tombé malade comme un chien deux jours avant et Jazz m'avait pratiquement supplié de le remplacer vu que je me débrouillais pas mal à la basse et que le piano était mon truc. J'avais donc passé mon temps à apprendre les différentes partitions et tout le tralala au lieu d'emménager chez moi.

Je décapsulai rapidement ma cannette et la mousse qui jaillit éclaboussa mon teeshirt et mon cargo.

- Merde ! Je soupirai et n'essayai même pas de me nettoyer.

Jasper s'installa à son tour sur le canapé.

- Merci pour hier, t'es un vrai frère ! Me remercia-t-il encore une fois.

- T'en fais pas, c'est rien et puis tu m'as renvoyé l'ascenseur aujourd'hui. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier pour t'avoir bien fait suer. Lui rétorquai-je

Il lâcha un rire et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire intriguant et me demanda :

- C'était qui la petite brunette avec qui t'étais vendredi soir à l'arrière du bar ?

Je ne pus empêcher le sourire niais qu'affichait mon visage à cet instant en repensant à ma Bella.

Son sourire angélique, ses iris chocolat dans lesquels je pouvais me noyer, sa magnifique chevelure brune ondulée qui tombait en cascade le long de son dos, ses rougissements, ses lèvres rosés, son corps de déesse avec ses longues jambes à la peau laiteuse que je désirais caresser, sa poitrine généreuse ….

Putain, j'avais la trique juste en pensant à elle ! Je devais me calmer !

Discrètement, je plaçais un cousin sur mon entrejambe afin que mon frère ne puisse pas remarquer mon excitation mais il ne fus pas dupe et lâcha un rire tonitruant. Quelques instants plus tard, sa crise d'hilarité ne s'était toujours pas calmée alors que je le toisais toujours d'un air renfrogné.

Je grognai et cela eût enfin don de le calmer.

- Ah nan Eddy, t'es trop fort ! Je ne savais pas que les petites brunettes te plaisaient à ce point.

- La ferme ! Et ce n'est pas les petites brunettes, c'est seulement celle-là.

- Qu'est-ce c'est chou ! En tout cas ça change de ta cougar de Tanya. Me lança-t-il.

- Ca tu peux le dire, une vraie harpie cette femme. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à me débarrasser d'elle. Me lamentai-je

Tanya Denali était la directrice du lycée privé à Chicago dans lequel j'enseignais il y a peu. D'ailleurs, c'était à cause d'elle si j'avais démissionné et demandé à partir bien loin, quitte à aller dans ce trou paumé de Forks.

Tiens, penser à cette folle m'avait calmé.

Je soupirai en me passant les mains sur le visage et décidai de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont te contacter quand ? Le questionnai-je.

- Demain je pense, ils ont dit qu'il le ferait au plutôt. Me répondit-il.

- Le producteur délégué semblait vraiment intéressé. Lui affirmai-je.

A ce moment-là le portable de Jazz sonna. Il regarda le nom de la personne qu'il l'appelait et gémit.

-Allo, Maria ?

- Jazzounet, t'es où ? Tu me manques. Entendis-je Maria roucouler du téléphone de sa voix niaise.

- Je suis chez Edward, je vais bientôt rentrer chérie. Lui répondit-il.

- Encore ? Tu passes tout ton temps chez lui, jusqu'à m'oublier ! Pleurnicha-t-elle

- Maria ne recommence pas et tu sais que je l'aide à emménager ! La tempéra Jasper.

- Humpf ! Ok, mais rentre vite, j'ai une surprise pour toi mon Jazzounet. Roucoula-t-elle de nouveau.

- Ok, je ferais de mon mieux. Rétorqua-t-il

Il raccrocha et soupira.

- J'imagine que tu vas de suite accourir chez elle pour ta surprise. Lui dis-je ironiquement.

- Même pas en rêve ! Sa «surprise» attendra. Elle commence à m'énerver à exiger que je sois 24h/24 à sa disposition. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que répondre tout le temps à ses caprices !

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense Jasper, mais c'est ta vie ! Lui répondis-je.

Je lui fis une tape sur l'épaule et lui proposai de regarder le match avant d'aller commander quelque chose à manger. Hors de question que je fasse la bouffe et de plus Jasper ne savait même pas cuire un œuf, alors la question est résolue.

Vers 22 heures, il décida de s'en aller.

Allongé dans mon lit, je n'arrêtais pas de cogiter. Mon cerveau était empli d'images de Bella. Je me rappelais de son sourire, de ses rougissement, de son merveilleux regard chocolat, tout. Mais je savais aussi que je ne devais pas me leurrer, Seattle était une grande ville et j'avais peu de chance de la revoir, même si au fond de moi je gardais l'espoir de pouvoir la recroiser. Je me rappelais notre rencontre, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que sans son agression, nous nous serions surement jamais rencontrés. Et repenser à ça me mettait automatiquement en colère. Si seulement je pouvais retrouver cet enfoiré, je pourrais en finir définitivement avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis arrêté de le tabasser ? Surement le regard apeuré de mon ange.

Je soufflai et me retournai dans mon lit.

Comment a-t-il put s'en prendre à elle, qui est d'apparence si innocente, si pure ? La violenté ainsi ?

Putain et moi comme un sale con, je lui ai sauté dessus alors qu'elle venait juste de se faire agresser !

Je n'arrêtais pas de me fustiger ainsi jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne sournoisement m'emporter.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin vers six heures en sursaut d'un rêve plutôt chaud qui avait pour héroïne Bella. Je m'extirpais rapidement du lit en soupirant. Aurais-je vraiment la chance de revoir ma belle ? Putain, pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas tout simplement demandé son numéro ?

J'allais faire mon jogging quotidien après avoir pris une bonne tasse de café et je profitai aussi de mon footing pour découvrir un peu plus Forks.

Quand nous étions plus jeunes, on venait passer certaines de nos vacances ici avec le reste de ma famille. Et on peut dire que cette petite bourgade paumée n'était pas très divertissante, surtout quand on est ado. J'avais donc vite appris à détester cet endroit. Ma famille avait été étonnée d'apprendre que je m'installais ici. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de la véritable raison de ma mutation et je leur avais fait croire que c'était parce que je voulais habiter près de Jasper qui lui vivait à Seattle depuis un an et que cette petite ville me plaisait. Connerie ouais !

En rentrant dans mon récent chez moi, je me douchai, me changeai rapidement et partis en direction du Lycée de Forks.

Juste après avoir mis le contact, je me remis à penser à Bella. C'était fou comment je ne pouvais pas me la sortie de l'esprit. Ça en devenait morbide !

L'arrivé au Lycée coupa court à ma divagation.

Après être sorti de ma voiture, je traversai le parking pas encore rempli et me dirigeai vers l'accueil. En y entrant je saluai l'assistante et l'informai que j'étais le remplaçant de M. Sullivan et que je devais voir le principal. Elle me conduisit au bureau de M. Greene et celui-ci m'accueillit encore plus chaleureusement que son assistante.

- Bonjour M. Cullen, sachez que nous sommes ravis d'accueillir dans notre corps enseignant un aussi bon professeur que vous. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, Merci M. Greene. Lui répondis-je

- Bien, vous avez déjà eu votre planning n'est-ce pas ? Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Est-ce que vous avez pu recontactez M. Sullivan ?

- Non, pas vraiment, mais cela n'est pas un problème. Lui affirmai-je

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous passez un plan du lycée pour que vous puissiez vous repérer. Il me tendit un papier que je survolai rapidement.

- Merci.

- De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ça va vous être vraiment utile, au vu la taille modeste de l'établissement.

- On ne sait jamais ! Lui répondis-je en souriant poliment.

- Oh, et surtout, j'insiste si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à nous en avertir.

- Merci, mais je ne crois pas que cela va être nécessaire. Le rassurai-je.

L'entrevue finie, je le saluai et sorti de son bureau en me dirigeant vers mon premier cours de la journée.

La matinée finie, je me dis que ça s'était plutôt bien passé, bien qu'avant de venir ici je ne pensais pas que les jeunes filles de Forks étaient si entreprenantes.

D'ailleurs, j'avais sans cesse essayé de me sortir Bella de la tête, à un moment j'avais même cru apercevoir sa magnifique chevelure brune dans les couloirs. On peut dire que cette fille m'avait totalement ensorcelé. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça pour une autre.

Pour l'heure de midi j'allais manger dans la salle des profs avec M. Banner avec qui j'avais sympathisé à la pause. Nous déjeunâmes et discutâmes avec d'autres profs.

Juste avant que je ne me dirige vers mon dernier cours, mon téléphone sonna et je vis que c'était ma mère qui m'appelait.

- Allô, Maman ?

-Edward, tu sais que je suis très furieuse contre toi ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu emménageais déjà pour qu'on vienne t'aider. Et c'est vrai ce que m'a dit Jasper ?

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? Demandai-je prudemment

- Que tu t'étais acheté une maison au lieu de prendre la villa !

- Écoutes, Maman, c'est mon droit. Je suis adulte, je fais ce que je veux et si je veux m'acheter une maison je le fais. C'est mon argent. Répliquai-je.

- Ton père et moi sommes très déçus. Lança-t-elle d'une voix triste.

- Je me fiche de l'avis de Carlisle. M'enquis-je froidement.

- Edward ! Tu es maintenant un homme, je pensais que tu avais assez murit pour ne pas revenir là-dessus. Dit-elle contrariée.

- Moi aussi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en reparler. Rétorquai-je

- D'accord, quand est-ce que tu vas venir nous rendre visite avec Jasper ? Me questionna-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Pour ce qui en est de Jasper, je ne sais pas, mais moi je viendrai dès que j'aurais le temps.

- Oui, mais ça me rend triste de ne plus voir aussi souvent mes enfants qu'avant. Même toi, lorsque tu habitais à Chicago tu ne venais pas beaucoup à la maison alors maintenant que tu es loin, je sais que tu vas te faire très rare.

- Mais non Maman, je te promets que je viendrais te voir et puis il te reste tes autres enfants. Bon je te laisse j'ai un cours qui m'attend et je crois même être en retard.

- D'accord. Bonne chance mon chéri. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Je raccrochai et partis vers ma salle.

J'entrais précipitamment et me dirigeai directement vers mon bureau.

Pour ma dernière heure, j'avais des terminales. Ils étaient des élèves plutôt sérieux et ne posaient pas de problèmes pour la plupart d'après M. Sullivan.

Arrivé à ma place, je relevai la tête et jetai un coup d'œil vers mes élèves et là ce fut le choc. Je suis sûr d'avoir blêmis et que mes yeux sont complètement sortis de leurs orbites.

Elle se trouvait là, devant moi assise, magnifique, ses yeux chocolat me scrutant et semblaient eux aussi ne pas croire que tout ceci était réel. J'avais l'impression que c'était une apparition, que j'hallucinais.

D'un côté, je jubilais de la revoir et d'un autre le désenchantement me prit aussi ardemment que rapidement.

Bella était mon élève ?

Oh merde ! Et si elle était mineure ?

Elle ne m'avait pas l'air d'être aussi que ça jeune l'autre soir. Mais m'étais-je vraiment posé la question quant à son âge ?

Tout à coup, me rappelant brusquement du lieu où nous nous trouvions, je tentai désespérément de me ressaisir.

Je me présentai, malgré mon trouble à mes élèves et leur expliquai comment aller se dérouler la fin de l'année.

Pendant tout le cours, pratiquement je sentis son regard posé sur moi.

L'une des seules fois où j'ai tourné mon regard vers elle de manière très discrète, je l'ai surprise en train de regarder son livre de façon très concentrée et de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure de manière si désirable.

Même lorsque j'ai fait l'appel j'avais résisté à lever les yeux vers elle, je l'ai juste entendu murmurer de sa douce voix un «présente».

À la sonnerie, des demoiselles en détresse s'agglutinèrent devant mon bureau et je fis de mon mieux pour les faire partir. J'espérais intercepter Bella à la fin du cours, mais la mission était plus ardue que prévue. J'avais tout de même réussi à voir que Bella non plus n'était pas réellement pressée de sortir de la classe. Je ressentis une étrange sensation se propager en moi.

Elle aussi avait-elle espérer me revoir ? Et si au contraire, elle ne voulait plus me revoir ? Et si elle m'en voulait ?

Lorsque tout le monde sortit de la salle, elle s'approcha lentement de moi comme si elle craignait quelque chose. Pendant qu'elle avançait, j'en profitai pour laisser mes yeux courir le long de son corps et admirer ainsi sa beauté si naturelle et pourtant si éblouissante.

Elle n'était le genre de jeune fille provocante, Bella avait ce côté doux et tendre.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Cependant, tout cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment à deviner comment elle allait réellement réagir.

Arrivé en face de moi, elle leva les yeux et ce qui j'y lu m'aida un peu, elle aussi appréhendait tout autant que moi. Avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'être un ado de 14 ans.

Je me levai alors et me dirigeai vers la porte que je fermai pour être sûr que personne d'indiscret n'allait entendre notre conversation.

En revenant je lui demandai :

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Dis-je doucement, voulant vraiment savoir comment elle allait surtout après ce qui s'était passé mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Je repris :

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Euh… Écoutes, je voulais m'excuser pour samedi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé juste après que… cette ordure t'ait agressé. Pff, je ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que lui de toute façon. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Bafouai-je.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si je ne voulais pas de ce baiser je t'aurais repoussé… Répliqua-t-elle

Non, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à me repousser parce que je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser juste après… Elle n'était pas réellement maîtresse d'elle-même à ce moment-là.

- Il n'empêche… La coupai-je.

- Tu regrettes. Termina-t-elle pour moi.

Quoi ?

- Nan, si ! Enfin… Je ne me doutais pas que tu serais mon élève. Tu me plais vraiment je souhaitais à tout prix pouvoir te revoir…, donc je ne regrette pas. Mais le fait que je sois ton prof… rend nulle la possibilité qu'il y est un quelque chose entre nous. Et je me rends compte que tu es trop jeune Bella !

J'avais du mal à bien lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais et je me perdais dans mes propres mots.

- Je n'ai pas 12 ans, je suis majeure OK ? Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Oh merde ! J'l'ai mise en colère.

- Tu es tout juste majeur Bella !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Hein ? Lança-t-elle furibonde.

Sérieusement ?

- Bella ! L'interpellai-je amusé.

Mais sa réaction me laissa désemparer. Une goutte d'eau salée roula sur sa joue et instinctivement je l'entrainai dans l'étau de mes bras. Elle essaya de se débattre mais je resserrai ma prise sur son corps, appréciant sa chaleur en même temps.

Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer ou tout simplement triste. Je voulais voir la joie pétillaient dans ses yeux.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi protecteur pour quelqu'un en dehors de ma famille auparavant surtout quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis peu.

Lorsque je la sentis se calmer elle essaya de se détacher de moi et je la libérai de mon étreinte même si j'aurais voulu la garder prisonnière dans mes bras.

Elle leva la tête vers moi et plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien et me dit d'une voix assumée :

- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagis comme ça. Je comprends tout à fait que ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne valait rien pour toi, mais que veux-tu ? Je suis qu'une adolescente contrôlée par ses hormones.

Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ?

- Bella tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Répliquai-je en prenant sa main de poupée dans la mienne.

Elle leva son regard plein d'incertitudes vers moi et rencontra le mien dans lequel j'essayais de passer toute la tendresse que je ressentais pour elle.

Lentement, j'approchai mon visage du sien et lui souris avant de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne. Je l'embrassai passionnément et ma bouche dévora la sienne, nos langues se mélangeant. Je ne pus résister et mes mains partirent explorer son corps de déesse. Le baiser devint plus intense, je ne pus empêcher ma main de se faufiler sous son Tshirt, de caresser du bout des doigts la peau crémeuse de son ventre avant d'aller empoigner un de ses seins. J'entendis un doux gémissement sortir de sa merveilleuse bouche et je me sentis instantanément plus à l'étroit dans mon jean.

Lorsque je la sentis faiblir dans mes bras, je la plaquai contre le tableau et pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration j'allais picorer son cou de baisers humides.

Malheureusement, son portable décida de sonner à ce moment-là à l'intérieur de son sac mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour aller décrocher. Je lui donnai un dernier baiser langoureux avant de lui souffler d'aller répondre.

Elle se dirigea en soufflant vers son sac et décrocha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmett ? Répondit-elle comme si elle était irritée.

- …

- Euh…, Non je t'attends mais Alice est avec moi, au cas où tu aurais eus un empêchement ou que t'ai oublié !

Pendant qu'elle parlait je me contentai de l'observer, je la voyais de dos jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux et je voulus moi aussi passer ma main dans ses boucles.

- Okay ! A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se retourna et constatant que je l'observais attentivement, elle rougit délicieusement.

- C'était Emmett, mon frère. Il devait venir me chercher, mais il ne peut pas. M'informa-t-elle.

- Ça ne m'embête pas de jouer au chauffeur. Lui répondis-je en lui sortant mon sourire en coin.

- Tu es sûr que ça t'embêtes pas ? Parce que je peux marcher !

Hors de question !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! En plus il pleut des cordes dehors.

Bon pas des cordes, mais tout de même !

- Ok, merci. Dit-elle doucement.

- Pas de quoi, mon Ange. Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je fermais la salle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui prendre la main, mais je me reteins.

Arrivé à la voiture je lui tins la portière et cela la fit sourire apparemment.

Quoi ?

Esmée m'a appris dès mon plus jeune âge à être galant.

Installés, je lui demandais pour la taquiner pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souriait.

- Hum… rien, c'est juste que je me disais que tu étais plutôt vieux jeu.

- Je suis tout simplement vieux. Rétorquai-je

- Quel âge as-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Bientôt 28.

- Je confirme, t'es vraiment âgé ! Me répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Eh ! Je n'ai même pas 30 ans, t'abuses ! Lui répondis-je, joueur.

- Ouais, mais t'es comme même vieux !

- C'est pour ça que je te plais ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais gérontophile.

- Et toi un pédophile. Répliqua-t-elle.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Je peux vous assurer que pour moi Bella n'a pas du tout l'air d'une gamine malgré son air innocent.

Elle m'avait indiquait le chemin de chez elle et quelques instants plus tard nous étions arrivés.

- Je suppose que je vais vous voir demain Mademoiselle Swan. Lui lançai-je en souriant.

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête et mes yeux se dirigèrent vers ses lèvres rosés.

J'approchai mon visage du sien et nous nous embrassâmes encore une fois. Elle avait un goût exquis.

Je la laissai partir bien que j'avais ce sentiment étrange qui me poussait à la garder près de moi.

Je partis vers chez moi l'esprit encore plein de Bella et une question me tarauda l'esprit cette connerie de coup de foudre existe-t-elle vraiment ?

* * *

><p><strong>Ben voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre !<strong>

**Surtout dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensés !**

**Et j'en profite pour passer un petit coucou à certaines qui se reconnaîtrons ^^ !**

**Bisous et je l'espère, à bientôt !**

**Ps : Mes excuses encore une fois pour ne pas avoir publié avant =( et désolé pour les fautes qui m'ont échappés malheureusement je ne suis pas prof de français ni la championne de l'orthographe D !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espérais pouvoir publier plus souvent mais malheureusement avec les cours, impossible.**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, c'est gentil de me faire part de vos impressions, j'apprécie beaucoup =). Je veux aussi remercier ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte/favoris et également ceux qui ont juste pris le temps de lire.**

**Je tiens à le rappeler, tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que lui emprunter le temps d'une fanfic …**

**Le chapitre reposté a été corrigé par Tanygirl, ma bêta.**

* * *

><p>** Chapitre 4 :<p>

POV Bella

« Alice, je te promets qu'il n'y a rien ! » ne cessai-je encore une fois de lui répéter.

On était mardi, nous avions enfin fini les cours et Alice tenait absolument à m'accompagner à la maison.

Toute la journée, elle n'avait cessé de me questionner pour me tirer les vers du nez, mais j'avais tenu bon jusque-là. D'ailleurs un petit événement qui s'était passé en début d'après-midi n'avait fait que redoubler ses soupçons.

Mais je ne pouvais pas encore lui parler d'Edward et de ce qui se passait entre nous. D'ailleurs que se passait-il ?

Flashback

Après la pause de midi, Alice et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase pour notre cours de sport sans grand enthousiasme et en traînant les pieds. Faut dire que nous n'étions pas pressé d'y aller, même Alice détestait ça. Et pour bien prendre notre temps nous usâmes de détours dans les couloirs pour prolonger notre trajet.

Alors que nous passions près des salles de sciences, se frayant un passage parmi quelques élèves, Alice décida de revenir me torturer.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Geignit-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

« Alice, il n'y a rien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » répliquai-je en me mordant la joue juste après.

Alice me connaissait trop bien et je savais qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas lui en parler. Je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien, mais si je le faisais, je prendrais le risque que ça arrive à l'oreille d'Emmett. Je n'avais pas plus peur des répercutions que ça pouvait avoir par rapport au lycée que de ce que mon frère était capable de faire parce que je savais juste que ça n'aurait pas était beau du tout…

« Bella, je pensais pourtant qu'on était meilleures amies ! » Reprit-elle.

« Mais bien sûre Alice ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. » Lui rétorquai-je.

« Ah bon, parce que des amis ce n'est pas censés se faire des cachoteries. » Répliqua-t-elle énervée.

Elle avait raison et je n'aimais pas lui cacher des choses.

Je soupirai et relevai la tête en regardant devant moi pour voir apparaître au bout du couloir un Apollon.

Edward marchait droit vers nous, il était encore plus beau qu'hier et m'envoutait avec ses émeraudes captivantes, sa tignasse bronze en bataille parmi lesquels se reflétaient les pauvres rayons du soleil, son allure de dieu grec …

Il m'avait plus que manqué.

Me remarquant lui aussi, il esquissa un grand sourire et j'aurais juré voir ses yeux pétillaient à l'image des miens.

Il avait juste l'air trop appétissant…

J'avais l'impression à ce moment-là de ne voir que lui. Il était comme une apparition divine dans les couloirs vétustes du lycée de Forks.

Tout à coup, il jeta un regard à ma gauche et son sourire s'estompa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Avec un temps de retard, je tournais la tête et me rappelai de la présence d'Alice à mes côtés, qui était en train de fixer Edward intensément avant de tourner vivement la tête vers moi et de me scruter. Je savais que malgré moi quelques rougeurs étaient apparues sur mes joues à cause du regard inquisiteur qu'elle m'adressait, aussi je détournai aussitôt la tête pour voir Edward filer d'une allure rapide.

Fin du Flashback

A ce moment-là, nous étions dans la cuisine et Alice m'avait coincé dans la pièce parce qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner l'affaire.

« Bella je sais que tu me mens ! Je le sens ! »

« Tu as tort Alice, crois-moi. Il n'y rien à s'imaginer entre Ed… M. Cullen et moi. » Me corrigeai-je rapidement.

« Tu vois ! Ça, c'est un lapsus révélateur ! » Accusa-t-elle.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, Alice ! »

« Non, je n'arrêterai pas, pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit la vérité ! » Se borna-t-elle.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Je mourrais d'envie de tout lui dire, je ne lui avais jamais caché quelque chose auparavant. Elle avait toujours était là, prête à m'écouter et de bon conseil, mais le seul défaut d'Alice était qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue, intentionnellement ou non.

« Alice, fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît. » Suppliai-je.

« Non, toi, Bella, fais-moi confiance ! » Ses yeux commençant à s'embuer de larmes.

« Je pensais que je comptais vraiment pour toi, mais je me suis trompée. Moi, jamais je ne t'aurais mise ainsi à l'écart des événements qui se passent dans ma vie, quelle qu'en soit la raison. »

« Alice, non, ne pleure pas. » dis-je en la ramenant vers moi pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Je savais qu'Alice était très émotive, sûrement à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu il y a quelques années, donc jamais je n'aurais dû la pousser à bout comme cela.

Je l'entraînai dans le salon et la fis s'assoir avec moi sur le canapé en lui faisant ainsi comprendre que j'allais tout lui révéler. Je soufflai et me lançai.

« Alice, tu te souviens du vendredi soir, lorsque vous m'avez retrouvé à l'arrière du pub ? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, m'incitant à continuer.

« En réalité, ce qui s'est vraiment passé… c'est que je me suis fait agresser... Cet homme je l'avais d'abord vu au bar et il me lançait des regards bizarres. À un moment, je suis allée aux toilettes et lorsque j'en suis sorti, j'ai vu une porte, je l'ai ouverte pour sortir aller prendre l'air et là,… ce gars qui s'appelait Félix, m'a suivi et m'a attrapé avant de me plaquer contre le mur… »

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » Me demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

« Calme toi Alice, regarde, je vais bien ! » La rassurai-je rapidement.

Malgré le fait que j'allais bien je n'aimais pas repenser à ça. J'essayais désespérément de refouler le plus possible ce malheureux «incident».

« Il aurait sûrement fait ce qu'il voulait de moi si Edward n'était pas venu. » dis-je doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Edward comme M. Edward Cullen, ton prof de maths foutrement sexy ? »

J'hochai la tête et m'empourprai. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants en train d'essayer de tout encaisser.

« Ok donc M. Cullen t'a sauvé de ce taré de Félix, mais ça ne m'explique les sourires niais et regards limite amoureux que vous vous êtes échangés tout à l'heure ! »

Le rouge redoubla d'intensité sur mes joues.

« Euh, comment dire ? On s'est embrassés ? »

Pourquoi ça ressemblait plus à une question ?

« Comment ça, «on s'est embrassé» ? Quand ça ? » Demanda Alice impatiemment.

« Le soir même… »

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Et hier. »

« Hier ? ... Au lycée ? »

« Après le cours et il m'a ramené à la maison. D'ailleurs si Emmett te demande, tu peux lui dire que c'est toi qui m'as ramené, s'il te plaît, je te revaudrai ça. » La priai-je.

« Ok, pas de problème. » Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci et rappelle-toi, faut surtout pas qu'Emmett le sache, tu sais de quoi il est capable ! »

J'essayai de me lever mais Alice m'en empêcha.

« Hé! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » M'enquis-je hébétée.

N'en avait-elle pas terminé avec moi ?

Je soufflai et me tournai vers elle.

« Ok, si tu veux continuer ton interrogatoire, vas-y mais tu devras le faire pendant les courses parce que ça devient urgent. Faut qu'on réapprovisionne la maison. » Répliquai-je.

« Pas de problème. Allons-y ! »

« Okay, je vais aller chercher mon porte-monnaie, je te rejoins dans la voiture. » l'informai-je.

Avant de sortir je laissai une note à Emmett sur le frigo pour l'informer que j'étais allée faire les courses avec Alice.

Je montai dans la voiture d'Alice et elle mit le contact.

Quand Alice faisait les courses avec moi, nous prenions souvent sa voiture pour son coffre.

Dès que la voiture démarra, Alice recommença à me questionner.

« Je voudrais juste être sûre, combien de fois vous vous êtes vu avant que tu découvres que c'était le remplaçant ? » Me demanda-t-elle piquée par la curiosité.

« Euh, une fois. Vendredi dernier. » Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

« Ok, je veux les détails et s'il te plaît croustillants, maintenant. » répliqua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Alors là, même pas en rêve ! » m'enquis-je en m'empourprant contre mon gré.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment tout lui raconter «en détails» mais d'après son expression, si.

« Mais Alice, c'est quelques peu gênant et puis je t'ai déjà dit les grandes lignes, ça suffit pas ? »

« Bella, on est meilleurs amies, on peut tout se dire. Et je veux TOUT savoir. » Rétorqua-t-elle déterminée.

Je cédai alors et lui racontait TOUT, même si j'étais assez embarrassée.

« Bella, je ne t'imaginais pas à ce point passionnée ! » lança-t-elle après la fin de mon récit en riant.

Pendant mon compte rendu, elle n'avait pas voulu faire l'impasse sur la moindre petite chose et n'avait donc pas hésité à me tirer les vers du nez.

Nous étions maintenant sur le parking du supermarché et nous allions entrer à l'intérieur.

« N'abuses pas tout de même. » dis-je en rougissant.

« Ok, mais je dois avouer que je ne te pensais pas du tout comme ça. Surtout que vous vous êtes vus que deux fois et vous êtes à la quoi ? Deuxième ou troisième base. Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez, vous passerez à la quatrième. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Alice, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! »

« Oh ! Et surtout si vous le faites au lycée, veuillez essayer de ne pas choquer les chastes petits yeux des étudiants. » Lança-t-elle.

« Alice ! »

« Non, sérieusement, c'est très rapide entre vous. À ce rythme-là vous serez mariés d'ici la fin de l'année, mais qu'est-ce que c'est beau l'amour. »

« Alice ! Tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises oui ? » M'écriai-je.

« Oh c'est bon, on n'a pas le droit de rigoler ou quoi ? Tu prends tout au premier degré ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Bah désolé de ne pas être marante ! » Ripostai-je.

« Tu vois ? C'est ce que je disais ! Je plaisantais Bella. » Rétorqua Alice.

Cela mit un froid entre nous et nous marchâmes silencieusement à travers les rayons.

Je ne savais pas réellement comment réagir à tout ça. Je n'arrivais pas à être nonchalante par rapport à ça. Depuis hier, je n'arrêtais pas de me poser pleins de questions à propos d'Edward et moi, j'avais passé la nuit à cogiter. Je savais parfaitement que c'était interdit d'avoir une liaison avec un de ses professeurs, mais en même temps, il ne nous restait plus qu'un bon mois avant que je ne quitte le lycée. Je voulais vraiment qu'il se passe plus entre nous. Jamais je n'avais été autant attiré par quelqu'un avant lui. Il m'avait totalement conquise, mais est-ce que lui aussi voulait plus ? Peut-être voulait-il juste s'amuser ? Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment après tout. Et puis je me demandais comment pouvait-il être même juste un peu intéressé par une fille banale comme moi, sérieusement, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder lui, c'était un véritable dieu vivant.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au bout du rayon, j'arrêtai Alice, totalement tourmentée.

« Écoutes, Alice, je sais que tu plaisantais, mais ça ne me fait pas vraiment rire cette situation parce que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vraiment éthique de sortir avec son prof. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si on sort vraiment ensemble ou pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on représente l'un pour l'autre et ça me frustre à un point, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer ! Je ne sais même pas s'il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Ça se trouve il est marié et il a peut-être même des enfants ! » M'affolai-je.

« Hey, Belly ! Calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de faire de telles spéculations à part te stresser encore plus. Mon seul conseil est de lui parler, de tout mettre à plat, surtout si tu veux vraiment être avec lui et d'après les regards amourachés que vous avez échangés tout à l'heure, lui aussi semble tenir à toi. Crois-moi, je le sens. Il faut profiter de la vie. » Me rassura-t-elle.

« T'as raison. » Approuvais-je en hochant la tête.

Nous reprîmes notre voyage à travers les rayons, en flânant pour remplir notre panier.

Alice resta, quelques instants, silencieuse avant de reprendre rapidement la parole. Nous parlâmes un peu des cours et de la fac avant qu'elle n'aborde le sujet d'Embry.

« Tu sais Bella, je crois que je ne devrais pas donner une deuxième chance à Embry. Je suis sûre qu'il me retrompera tôt ou tard. Il est le genre de mec à ne pas se contenter d'une fille et puis je ne suis pas amoureuse, c'est plus physique entre nous. Je pense que je mérite mieux, que je mérite de vivre l'amour avec un grand A. Peut-être que je devrais attendre mon âme-sœur. » Me confia-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Alice, éternelle rêveuse…

« Comme tu le dis si souvent, il faut profiter de la vie. Je crois que tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, mais en ce qui concerne Embry, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, tu le connais mieux que moi. Je pense que si tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui, tu devrais peut-être chercher le bon. »

« Ouais, t'as pas tort. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Hé ! Tant que j'y pense, il faut que j'achète mes sucreries. Tu veux quelque chose ? » Me demanda-t-elle en sautillant, excitée, changeant brusquement d'humeur.

Oui, Alice était vraiment déroutante.

« Euh, ouais prends-moi des dragibus s'il te plaît. »

Je la regardais filer en dansant vers ses sucreries pas très loin d'où on était avant de me diriger doucement vers le rayon «produits d'hygiène».

Je pris rapidement mon shampoing à la fraise et du dentifrice que je mis dans le panier.

Je décidai d'aller rejoindre Alice qui était surement en train de vider entièrement les étalages remplis de bonbons et autres cochonneries.

Je contournai un rayon lorsque j'entrai en collision avec un torse bien dure.

Je reculai et m'excusai en rougissant.

J'étais vraiment maladroite.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée.

Je relevai la tête et rencontrai de magnifiques prunelles émeraudes en train me scruter accompagnées d'un sourire en coin resplendissant.

Il m'avait complètement éblouit en étant tout près. Je pouvais sentir mes jambes devenir flageolantes et mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Il avait un de ces effets sur moi, totalement destructeur.

Je voulais tellement lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser follement que je due faire appel à toute ma bonne volonté.

« Bella. »

Mon prénom fut prononcé par un somptueux ténor et par la voix chantante d'Alice.

« Bella, t'es là, je te cherchais. Il y a plus tes bonbons. Je te prends quoi ? » Dit Alice en se postant à côté de moi.

Elle se tourna vers Edward en s'apercevant de sa présence.

« Oh, M. Cullen ! Quel heureux hasard de vous voir ici. » Dit-elle joyeusement.

Edward la fixa perplexe.

« Je suis Alice, une amie de Bella. Vous ne m'avez pas comme élève mais j'aurais bien étais tentée de vous échanger avec M. Varner. Bella m'a dit que vous êtes génial. » Dit-elle avec une moue innocente.

Je lui mis discrètement un coup de coude.

Heureusement Edward ne le remarqua parce qu'à ce moment précis il se fit interpeller par un jeune homme.

« Eddyyyy ! Je te prends des capotes tant que j'y suis ? » S'écria l'homme.

Edward rougit presque tout autant que moi alors qu'Alice lâcha un petit rire.

L'homme arriva près de nous et son visage familier me frappa.

C'était le blond de vendredi soir, celui qui était venu chercher Edward à l'arrière du pub.

« Oh, je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie » Dit-il, son regard passant d'Alice à moi.

« Jasper, c'est mes élèves. Et je crois que je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire le con. » Rugit Edward, quelque peu embarrassé.

Le blond tourna la tête vers Edward en arquant un sourcil et ils échangèrent un regard bizarre.

« Hum, donc comme je te le disais, voici Bella et Alice. Les filles, Jasper mon petit frère.» Dit Edward en se tournant vers nous pour nous présenter respectivement, insistant sur nos prénoms à Alice et moi.

Ainsi Jasper était le jeune frère d'Edward. Je les fixai et essayai de voir leurs traits communs mais étrangement ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment.

Je notai en passant que le fameux Jasper me fixa quelques secondes de plus que la normale avant de se tourner vers Alice pour lui faire un sourire éblouissant à la Cullen. C'était de famille apparemment.

Je me tournai vers cette dernière et je vis qu'elle était muette et immobile en train de fixer le frère d'Edward, totalement éblouit. Elle était limite en train de baver comme une limace.

Je voyais que je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas être insensible au charme des Cullen.

Je me tournai vers Edward en lui faisant un sourire timide. Lui aussi était en train de me dévisager. Je ne savais pas comment réagir surtout en présence d'Alice et son frère.

Mais je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps.

J'avais senti un bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules avant d'entendre la voix de mon frère Emmett, tonner juste près de moi.

« Les filles, vous êtes là! » Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Mon frère était tout le temps joyeux et avait un sourire en permanence qui contrastait avec sa carrure d'ours effrayante.

Je me tournai vers lui et vis qu'il avait aussi mis un bras autour des frêles épaules d'Alice et qu'il venait de remarquer la présence des garçons en face de nous. Il les fixait au début d'un regard peu amène avant que brusquement son expression devienne de… la pure joie ?

« Oh putain, Jasper, Edward ? » Dit Emmett comme s'il était sidéré.

Je me tournai vivement vers eux remarquai leurs mines étonnées. Se connaissaient-ils ?

« Emmett ! Bah dis donc t'as pas changé ! » Dit Jasper joyeusement.

Emmett contourna Alice et moi avant d'aller échanger des accolades viriles avec Edward et Jasper.

« Emmett, t'es devenu un homme à ce que je vois. » Dit mon Edward.

« Hé ouais ! Et toi t'es devenu encore plus beau, mon chou ! » Plaisanta Emmett.

Edward lui lança un petit sourire en le fixant puis il sembla s'être rendu compte de quelque chose parce qu'il commençant à froncer les sourcils, avant de se tourner pour me fixer et que son regard ne passe de moi à Emmett.

Mon frère remarqua l'attention qu'Edward me portait.

« Edward, Jasper je vous présente Bella ma petite sœur, et Alice ma petite sœur de cœur mais vous sembliez déjà avoir fait connaissance avant que je ne vienne.» Lança Emmett.

« Bella est ta sœur ? Mais ta petite sœur ne s'appelait-elle pas Isabella…Oh !» Dit Edward.

Il semblait troublé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Demanda Emmett en fixant Edward.

« Hum, rien, je n'avais pas fait le lien.» Lui répondit Edward en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Ok, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à Forks ? Ne me dit pas que vous traversez le pays pour venir faire les courses dans le plus branché des supermarchés du pays ? »

« Non.» Répondit Edward en rigolant.

Son rire était une douce mélodie envoutante à mes oreilles. Je me contentai de le contempler, fascinée.

« Je remplace un prof du lycée de Forks qui est tombé gravement malade. » Ajouta-il.

« C'est surement M. Sullivan. Oh, attends t'es le prof de Bella ? » Dit Emmett.

Edward hocha la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Vous savez quoi, les gars je vous invite à la maison pour boire une bière. Ça vous dit ?» Lança mon grand frère.

« Hum, ouais, pourquoi pas » Dit Edward en se tournant vers moi pour me dévisager. Je rougis sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Merde, moi je peux pas. Maria va encore me faire une crise si j'annule encore une de ses soirées. Je lui avais promis. Désolé les gars mais vous ferais ça sans moi pour cette fois. Mais j'espère qu'on se refera une soirée où on pourra papoter comme des filles.

« Alice tu pleures ? » Demandai-je à mon amie, en gardant un œil vigilent sur la route.

Depuis qu'on avait rencontré Edward et Jasper au magasin, enfin plutôt depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le frère d'Edward, Alice était devenu totalement muette et c'est comme si elle n'était plus avec nous. Et ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

« Bella c'est un drame ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

« De quoi tu parles Alice ? » Lui demandai-je étonnée.

« Je viens de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois, mais l'élu de mon cœur est déjà pris. Tu te rends compte ? Il est déjà en couple. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'on est parfait l'un pour l'autre. On est des âmes sœurs, je le sens au fond de moi… » Commença-t-elle à divaguer.

« Alice, tu es en train de parler de qui ? Jasper ? »

« Oui, mon doux Jasper » Dit-elle rêveusement avant de renifler gracieusement.

Je me contentai de la fixer d'un regard septique.

« Alice, sérieusement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Qu'est-ce que t'en sait s'il est déjà pris ou non ? »

« Tu étais là ou non quand il a parlé de sa grognasse de Maria ? Oh mon dieu, comment je vais faire pour le conquérir ? » Dramatisa-t-elle.

« Alice, est-ce que tu as réellement eus le coup de foudre pour le frère d'Edward ? » Lui demandai-je.

Question bête, parce que dans le cas contraire elle ne se serait pas enflammée ainsi.

« Bella, dès que je l'ai vu mon cœur a arrêté de battre pour recommencer de battre à la chamade. J'ai sentis mes jambes devenir de la guimauve. J'avais même les mains moites et je n'arrivais même pas à sortir un son de ma bouche. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement il était beau. Je n'arrive même pas à me le sortir de la tête, tu comprends ? »

Je me contentai de fixer la route en marmonnant un « rassures toi, je sais ce que c'est ».

Nous restâmes silencieuses le reste du trajet.

Nous nous garâmes devant la maison et sortîmes les quelques courses qu'on avait dans le coffre, Emmett ayant pris le reste et vu que sa voiture était déjà garée, j'espérais aussi qu'il les ait déjà installées.

J'étais pressée de revoir Edward qui allait bientôt venir.

Lui et son frère étaient allés déposer leurs courses chez lui et vu qu'ils étaient venus au magasin avec la voiture d'Edward, ce dernier était obligé de raccompagner Jasper pour qu'il puisse prendre sa voiture qui était garée chez Edward afin de retourner chez lui. Donc Edward allait venir bientôt.

Alice et moi entrâmes à la maison avec les courses et les posâmes sur la table de cuisine.

Je remarquai le reste des courses qu'Emmett avait amenées, posées sur la table.

« MERCI BEAUCOUP EMMETT ! TU ES D'UNE TRES GRANDE AIDE ! » M'écriai-je pour qu'il puisse bien m'entendre.

« DERIEN PRINCESSE !» Me répondit-il en hurlant du salon.

Je fixai Alice d'un regard désespéré et elle se contenta de rigoler.

Elle, Emmett l'amusait beaucoup.

Je soupirai et commençai à ranger, vite rejointe par Alice qui n'arrêtait de blablater à propos de tout et de rien. J'adorai la compagnie d'Alice même si parfois elle était agaçante à ne jamais s'arrêter de parler, même pas pour respirer. Mais quand elle était avec moi, je ne me sentais jamais seule.

Lorsque nous finîmes de tout ranger nous allâmes rejoindre sur le canapé, Emmett qui regardait la télé en se goinfrant de chips.

« Tu sais Emmett, tu vas t'encrouter si tu continues à manger ses cochonneries alors que tu ne t'entraînes même plus. » Le taquina Alice.

« N'importe quoi, en plus j'ai passé la matinée à faire du sport ! » Rétorqua-t-il avec une moue de gamin.

« C'est pas du bide là que t'as pris ! » Le taquinai-je à mon tour en lui pinçant sa prétendue brioche mais malheureusement pour moi il était toujours autant en forme.

« Tu ne me feras pas douter, petite ! Je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fantasmé sur moi si je n'étais pas ton frère » Affirma-t-il en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel. Certaines fois il aimait vraiment dire des conneries.

« Par contre toi Alice, je commence à croire que tu fantasme vraiment sur mon corps d'Apollon. » Ajouta-t-il.

Alice révulsa ses yeux et fit semblant de vomir et je me contentai de rire. Emmett lui jeta alors un cousin, taquin, avant d'en lancer un aussi sur moi.

Alice et moi allâmes l'attaquer à notre tour lorsque la sonnette retentit et nous nous arrêtâmes tous de bouger.

Je me rappelai vite que c'était sûrement Edward alors je m'élançai vers la porte.

J'ouvris la porte précipitamment et fut encore une fois éblouit par la vision devant moi.

C'est fou comment je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à sa beauté exceptionnelle. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un mannequin sur le palier de ma porte. Je le dévisageai sans m'en cacher de haut en bas tout comme lui. J'admirai ses magnifiques cheveux en bataille dans lesquels je m'imaginai laisser ma main courir, ses yeux d'un jade perçant semblable à une forêt, son nez droit, la ligne parfaite de sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées par lesquelles j'étais atrocement attirée… Mes yeux voyagèrent sur son corps parfaitement sculpté. Il était habillé de façon décontractée et simple. Il portait un tee-shirt noir plutôt moulant - grâce auquel je pouvais admirer ses superbes pectoraux - un col V et avait mis par-dessus un gilet à capuche noir lui aussi ainsi qu'un jean diesel bleu foncé.

J'aurais pu rester là, à le reluquer, une éternité, mais Alice et Emmett en décidèrent autrement parce qu'ils nous rejoignirent.

« Bella, pourquoi tu ne laisses pas notre invité entrer ? » Dit Alice faussement réprobatrice.

« Excuse Bella de ma part, je pensais pourtant l'avoir bien élevée. » Dit Emmett en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je me dérobai de lui. Je n'étais plus une gamine. Et je crois que mes pensées de juste avant qu'ils ne viennent pouvaient en attester.

Edward détacha son regard du mien et se tourna vers Emmett.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser, ne t'en fait pas. »

« On devrait laisser Edward entrer maintenant, je pense » Dit Alice.

Je rougis et me décalai alors qu'Edward rigola de son rire sexy.

Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Tout était sexy chez cet homme ou quoi ?

Nous allâmes tous dans le salon. Edward et Emmett s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé. Alice me poussa à aller m'assoir sur la place qui restait à droite mais je refusai alors elle s'y assit et moi j'allai m'assoir sur le fauteuil. Edward étais pris en sandwich entre Alice et Emmett.

« Attends, je vais nous apporter des bières. » Dit Emmett qui allait se lever mais je le stoppai.

« Non » Dis-je précipitamment.

« Je vais vous en chercher » Ajoutai-je.

Je me levais et filai à la cuisine. J'avais commencé à stresser. Les choses avaient commencées à percuter dans ma tête. Edward était dans le salon avec Emmett.

Oh mon dieu et si Edward lui disait ce qui se passait entre nous et qu'Emmett réagirait excessivement.

Du calme, Bella ! Pourquoi toi, tu réagis comme ça ?

Je me raisonnai. Même si Edward lui aurait dit, ce que je ne croyais pas qu'il aurait fait, Emmett n'en aurait pas fait un drame. Il avait l'air d'apprécier Edward.

Je soufflai en me dirigeant vers le frigo et l'ouvrai pour prendre deux bières bien fraîches ainsi que deux cannettes de coca.

Bizarrement, les boissons ne manquaient jamais à la maison. Ça, Emmett pouvait s'en souvenir mais pour du dentifrice ou du PQ, impossible. Ça s'appelait le mémoire sélective pour Emmett.

Je retournai au salon et écoutait leur discussion. C'était Edward qui parlait.

« … Désolé Emmett mais je serais toujours fidèle aux Chicago Cubs. » Dit Edward en donnant une tape à Emmett dans le dos.

« Quel dommage ! Belly, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? » Me taquina Emmett.

« Rien. » Lui répondis-je tout de même en rougissant et leur donnant leurs boissons en même temps. Lorsque je tendis la sienne à Edward nos doigts s'effleurèrent et je ressentis un léger picotement agréable. Je levai les yeux et rencontrai son regard perçant qui me fixait. Je me dérobai rapidement.

En allant m'assoir sur le fauteuil, je pouvais sentir son regard qui était toujours posé sur moi, aussi je continuai de fixer ma boisson le regard un peu absent.

« Alors Edward, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ces dernières années ? T'es allé à quelle fac ?» Demanda mon frère.

Lorsque je sentis le regard d'Edward se détacher de moi, je levai la tête et commençai à le fixer discrètement. En levant les yeux je vis Alice, qui elle me fixer avec un regard « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ». Je me contentai de bouger la tête de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais rien avant de retourner dans ma contemplation d'Edward.

« Hum, après le lycée, je me suis inscrit à la fac de sciences de Columbia. Puis quand j'ai eu ma licence de maths, j'ai arrêtai un temps les études parce que j'ai voulus m'engager dans la Navy. Mon engagement fini, j'ai décidé de devenir prof. J'étais dans un lycée privé à Chicago mais j'ai décidé de venir habiter près de mon frère.»

« Super ! Est-ce que l'armée a enfin fait de toi un homme ? » Demanda Emmett.

Edward se contenta de rigoler de son rire sexy.

« Alors Jasper est ton frère ? Que fait-il dans la vie ? » Lança Alice, intéressée.

« Jasper est musicien, il fait partie d'un groupe. » Répondit mon Edward en lui faisant un sourire malicieux.

« Hum, d'ailleurs comment va Rosalie ? » Demanda Emmett en se frottant la nuque, changeant de sujet et frustrant Alice.

Cependant, je notais que j'avais bien cru voir apparaître quelques rougeurs sur le visage d'Emmett ou bien c'était mon esprit me jouait des tours.

Hum…

« La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. » Dit mon Edward en lançant un regard étrange à Emmett.

« Qui est Rosalie ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander en rougissant quelques peu en attirant leur attention.

« C'est ma petite sœur. » Me répondit-il en me lançant un sourire éblouissant.

Bizarrement, j'avais ressentis comme un soulagement à cette annonce.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, nous avions, plutôt ils avaient continués à se raconter ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies ces dernières années avant qu'ils ne décident de discuter sport et de regarder un match de Baseball. C'était vraiment ennuyant d'un côté parce que je n'aimais absolument pas le sport, mais bon j'avais l'occasion de rester là à admirer Edward et l'écouter commenter avec Emmett de sa voix envoutante. De temps en temps, Edward et moi échangions quelques regards. Pour Alice, c'était d'autant plus frustrant parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas questionner Edward pour en savoir plus sur Jasper.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Edward décida de rentrer chez lui. Lui et Emmett c'était promis de se faire une partie de basket avec Jasper dans la semaine.

Alice avait dû nous quittés plutôt dans la soirée ses parents l'avaient appelés pour la prévenir qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage d'affaire, qu'ils avaient un cadeau pour elle et qu'ils devaient lui parler de choses importantes apparemment. Alice nous quitta donc dans l'expectative.

Nous étions à ce moment-là devant la porte d'entrée lorsque le portable d'Emmett sonna. Il le sorti de sa poche et vit qui l'appelait.

« Merde, c'est le coach. Désolé les gars, faut que je réponde. Je reviens vite. » Dit-il avec un regard d'excuse avant de s'isoler dans la cuisine pour parler.

Je reportai mon regard vers Edward et remarquai qu'il m'observait.

« Hum, que des surprises avec toi ma Bella ? » Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je rougissais.

« Edward, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. » Lui dis-je doucement, vissant mon regard au sien.

« Bien sûr » Me répondit-il simplement, bien que j'avais remarqué son froncement de sourcils.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu =) !**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Et voilà la suite qui arrive un peu plutôt que la dernière fois *sourire honteux*.**

**Les chapitres repostés ont été corrigés par ma bêta Tanygirl. Encore merci à toi, t'es géniale !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**POV Bella**

Je ne pouvais encore une fois détacher mes yeux de lui. J'étais totalement captivée. Edward avait cette beauté dont on ne se lassait jamais…

Les gens pouvait penser que j'exagérais mais honnêtement, ils n'avaient sûrement jamais vu quelqu'un doté d'une si grande beauté, d'un si grand charisme…

Je n'étais pas la seule à le penser, toutes les personnes dans cette salle de classe ne pouvaient pas non plus le nier. Le silence régnait dans la classe, seule la voix envoutante d'Edward le troublait. Il était impressionnant, on pouvait voir qu'il aimait ce qu'il enseignait.

L'une des seules qui ne semblait pas baver devant lui était Angela, mon amie et voisine de paillasse. Elle non plus n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont je fixais notre professeur sinon elle se serait faite du souci. Elle était concentrée à suivre studieusement le cours contrairement à d'autres dont je faisais partie, il faut l'avouer.

Mon corps réagissait toujours étrangement en sa présence, c'était vraiment déroutant. J'avais toujours envie de le toucher.

Les examens approchaient dangereusement, mais au lieu d'être stresser et de suivre le cours à fond, non j'étais là, à fantasmer sur le remplaçant de mon prof de maths. De toute façon je n'avais jamais rien compris aux mathématiques, même quand j'essayais.

Tandis que je le contemplais, Edward n'avait pratiquement jamais posé son regard sur moi. Même si au début cela me frustrait complètement, je comprenais que ce n'était pas dans notre intérêt. Et puis le bon côté, c'était qu'ainsi je pouvais le reluquer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Hier, lors de notre brève discussion avant qu'il ne parte, je lui avais dit que je voulais qu'on parle. Il avait accepté et m'avait proposé de venir chez lui après les cours pour qu'on puisse discuter. J'étais d'accord, chez Edward au moins personne ne pouvait nous voir. Je m'étais arrangée avec Emmett en lui disant que je passais la soirée chez Alice.

J'étais encore là, à divaguer, en train d'admirer les splendides reflets roux dans la chevelure en bataille d'Edward, lorsque je reçu un bout de papier sur mon pupitre qui était arrivé par derrière. Je tournai discrètement la tête vers Angela et remarquai que celle-ci ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'apparition de la boulette en papier. Curieuse, je la pris dans la main et l'ouvris.

« _Tu veux être ma cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année ? T. »_

L'écriture n'était pas vraiment soignée et sûrement masculine.

Qui est-ce qui m'avait envoyé ça ? T. ?

Je me tournai vers le fond de la classe pour essayer de deviner qui était à l'auteur de cette blague et tombai sur Tyler qui était vers le fond de la classe, en train de me lancer un clin d'œil.

Il ne manquait plus que lui aussi s'y mette…

Angela remarqua le bout de papier malmené dans ma main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

J'allais lui tendre lorsque la voix d'Edward résonna près de nous.

« Mademoiselle Swan, qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la main ? » Demanda Edward avec un léger sourire en coin.

Il était tout près de notre pupitre et son regard perçait le mien. Je rougis légèrement.

« Rien. » Répondis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus curieux et demande à voir le bout de papier, ça aurait été gênant.

Malheureusement, il tendit la main pour que je lui passe. Je lui donnai docilement et il le prit rapidement. Dès qu'il eut fini de lire, il esquissa un vague sourire et un éclat fugace traversa ses émeraudes. Il écrabouilla alors posément le papier en fixa quelque chose au fond de la classe. Je me retournai et remarquai qu'il dévisageait ainsi Tyler, qui était apparemment mal à l'aise.

Comment avait-il pu deviner qu'il était l'auteur du message ?

Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers le tableau en jetant le papier au passage à la poubelle.

Pourquoi avait-il régis comme ça ? Était-il jaloux que Tyler souhaite apparemment m'accompagner au bal ?

Angela me lança un regard interrogateur mais je me contentai d'hausser les épaules, malgré que je fusse un peu troublée.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement.

À midi, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours ainsi que l'heure de déjeuner.

Comme lundi dernier, Lauren, Jessica et le reste de leur troupe s'agglutinèrent autour du bureau de M. Cullen. Je voyais même Lauren se pencher pour lui faire profiter de la vue qu'offrait son décolleté plongeant, mais il n'avait même pas remarqué.

J'entendais Edward essayer de les congédier rapidement pendant que je rangeais mon livre.

Ces filles, je ne les aimais vraiment pas. Elles étaient cheerleaders et en étaient le cliché même, malheureusement. Inutile de préciser pourquoi…

Angela se tourna vers moi dès qu'elle eut fini de ranger ses affaires.

« Je t'attends ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, non je dois parler à M. Cullen » Répondis-je en rougissant un peu.

« Ok, rejoins-nous dès que t'as finis. » Ajouta-t-elle simplement, ne posant pas plus questions, comme la dernière fois.

J'acquiesçai.

Elle s'en alla et les cheerleaders la talonnèrent de près, mais juste avant de partir, ces dernières se tournèrent vers moi et la plupart me lorgnèrent d'un regard furieux ou du moins malveillant. Je ne fis comme si je n'avais rien remarquer. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer les représailles de ces pestes, déjà qu'elles m'aimaient pas beaucoup. Il semblait qu'Edward les avait congédiées en prétextant qu'il voulait me parler en privé, ce qui était vrai après tout. Dès que tout le monde ait quitté la salle, il alla fermer la porte.

Je m'approchai de son bureau en me mordillant la lèvre et lui revenait vers moi avec un splendide sourire qui illuminait ses traits parfaits. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment près, il fondit sur moi et sa bouche tentatrice captura la mienne. Nos lèvres se mouvaient sensuellement entre elles. Notre baiser devint vite fougueux et il vint du bout de sa langue lécher ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris la bouche et nos langues commencèrent à danser lascivement. Ses mains avaient pris mon visage en coupe et les miennes partir d'elles même se noyer de ses cheveux.

Ses lèvres m'avaient manqués, à chacun de ses baisers j'avais l'impression de goûter au paradis. Il avait un goût tellement exquis.

Ses mains descendirent le long de mes flancs avant de finir par se poser sur ma taille pour y rester. Je sentais mes reins brulaient. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que rapidement notre condition d'humain nous rappelle à l'ordre. Je me détachai de lui à regret et à bout de souffle.

« Tes lèvres m'avaient trop manqués. » susurra-t-il.

« Seulement mes lèvres ? » Répliquai-je taquine, les joues encore rougis.

Il rit aux éclats.

« Évidemment que non ! » Dit-il.

Je me contentai de le dévisager en souriant d'un air béat. J'étais sûre que j'avais l'air d'une débile, mais je souriais nettement plus souvent maintenant.

« Tu n'étais pas censé me donner les indications pour aller chez toi ? » Repris-je.

« Si. En effet, je me disais que ça serait plus simple si je t'envoyais ça par texto. » Me répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas ton numéro. » Lui fis-je remarquer doucement.

« C'est vrai. » Il me fit signe de patienter et se dirigea rapidement vers son sac pour en sortir son portable. Il revient vers moi avec en le portant tel un trophée. Je l'imitai en sortant le mien aussi.

« Donnes-moi ton numéro. » Dit-il simplement en me tendant son téléphone et je lui tendis le mien à mon tour.

Je déverrouillai son portable et tombai sur son fond d'écran. Sur la photo, il était bras dessus bras dessous avec Jasper et un autre jeune homme grand et brun. Ils souriaient bêtement et avaient l'air un peu éméché. Je ne pouvais deviner l'endroit où ils se trouvaient parce que derrière eux c'était sombre, je ne pouvais voir qu'un mur en brique. L'image me fit sourire, comme d'habitude il était toujours aussi beau.

Me reprenant rapidement, je notai mon numéro et insidieusement en enregistrant mon prénom je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter un cœur à côté. Dès que j'eu finis, je lui tendis fièrement son portable et récupérai le mien en même temps.

Je sais que c'était un peu puéril, mais je n'avais pu m'en n'empêcher.

« Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas vraiment concentrée dans mon cours. » Lança-t-il en me faisant un sourire taquin.

« C'est de ta faute ! » Contrai-je spontanément.

« Pardon ? » Dit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Oui, c'est de ta faute. Tu m'éblouis. » Rétorquai-je en m'empourprant et baissant les yeux parce que j'étais gênée de l'avoir admis.

« Je t'éblouis ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix suave, en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Il était désormais tellement proche que je ne pouvais que pleinement en profiter pour humer sa délicieuse fragrance. Il sentait légèrement la menthe et le musc ainsi que quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Je ne répondis pas, mais levai mon regard de son torse pour fixer ses prunelles vertes flamboyantes pour être encore une fois éblouie. Je me perdais totalement dans ses iris captivants.

Je me ressaisis en secouant la tête et en mettant plus de distance entre nous. On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans la pièce et nous surprendre.

« Tu vois. » Marmonnai-je en allant m'assoir sur l'un des pupitres.

« Hum, je ne veux pas que de ma faute tu échoues à tes examens donc je vais arrêter d'essayer de te charmer. » Lança-t-il en me faisant son sourire en coin.

Je me contentai de rire doucement.

« Je ne pense pas que tout à l'heure tu étais en train de me draguer ou quoique ce soit donc je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire quelque chose de spéciale. Mais tu peux toujours te rattraper en me donnant des cours particuliers.» Lui rétorquai-je en arquant un sourcil. Je rougissais légèrement.

« Pas de problème mon Ange ! C'est quand tu veux. » Me répondit-il avec son sourire sexy.

Est-ce que j'avais osé ? Alice serait fière de moi.

Puis subitement, son expression changea, son regard se fit comme hésitant, inquiet et il commença à froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu comptes aller avec ce Tyler au bal ? » Demanda-t-il calmement en se rapprochant de moi.

C'était à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

J'allai lui répondre lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sans qu'on s'y attende et je sursautai légèrement en même temps qu'Edward se tournait pour fixer le nouveau venu. A l'embrasure se tenait mon prof de biologie, M. Banner. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut assise sur l'une des tables, Edward près de moi, son regard se fit d'excuse.

« Oh, excusez-moi. Je ne savais pas que tu t'entretenais avec une élève. » Edward s'éloigna instinctivement de moi.

« Je t'attends pour déjeuner. » Continua M. Banner.

Edward se contenta d'hocher la tête et de lui adressait un vague sourire.

Puis M. banner ferma la porte après m'avoir adressé un sourire auquel je répondis moi aussi faiblement.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. On se voit plus tard ? » Dis-je rapidement en me levant de la table, prête à partir.

Il hocha simplement la tête de nouveau.

J'avançai de quelques pas pour arriver en face lui. Apparemment il avait perdu sa langue. Je soupirai, lui lançai un dernier regard et me dirigeai vers la porte quand il m'attrapa par la poignée pour m'arrêter.

Je pivotai vers lui.

« A tout à l'heure Bella. » Dit-il avant de libérer mon bras. Son expression s'était quelques peu adoucie.

J'acquiesçai et lui fit un faible sourire avant de sortir de la salle de classe. Je ne comprenais pas son brusque changement d'humeur.

« Que te voulait M. Cullen ? » Me demanda Alice en jouant des sourcils, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux dès que je les aie rejointes à la cafétéria.

« Rien de spécial. » Répondis-je en m'empourprant malgré moi alors que j'entamais ma pomme. Angela me fixait d'un regard quelque peu inquisiteur. Elle n'était au courant de rien mais elle aussi soupçonnait quelque chose, tout comme Alice au début. Je voulais lui dire mais pas tout de suite, j'attendais le moment où nous pouvions parler tranquillement. Je me demandais quand est-ce que je pouvais trouver cette occasion. Peut-être que je devais organiser une soirée juste pour toutes les deux ou même avec Alice pourquoi pas.

« Bella ! » Je me tournai, interpellée par Alice et rencontrer son regard presque en détresse. Était-ce au sujet de Jasper encore une fois ?

« J'ai conseillé Angela d'écrire une lettre à Ben où elle lui dévoile tous ses sentiments, mais elle refuse. L'année sera bientôt finie et elle n'aura plus l'occasion de le revoir. Elle s'en mordra les doigts toute sa vie pour ne pas avoir essayé. Invite-le au bal ! » Finit-elle en s'adressant à Angela.

Alice aimait vraiment faire dans le dramatique…

« Tu ne lui conseilles pas, tu lui ordonnes… » Alice se tourna vers moi pour me jeter un regard mauvais.

« Si elle ne le sent pas, alors pourquoi elle le ferai. Tu ne peux pas l'obliger. » Continuai-je calmement.

« Mais non, si elle n'est pas assez entreprenante et bah moi je suis là pour l'aider parce que je suis sa meilleure amie. Je lui offre juste un coup de pouce. Je sais qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, leurs caractères s'accordent parfaitement, mais ils sont aussi timides l'un que l'autre pour faire le premier pas et c'est un gâchis. De plus, elle sera malheureuse toute sa vie si elle ne le fait pas.»

« Angela est encore ici et peut parler pour elle. » Dit celle-ci en agitant la main avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, rejointe par Angela.

Alice aimait vraiment s'enflammer, alors que Angela était plus posée et timide à mon instar.

Cette première quelques peu vexée, se renfrogna.

« Tu essayes d'être une bonne amie et voilà comment on te remercie. » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, en boudant.

Angela et moi échangeâmes un regard de connivence avant de nous tourner vers Alice.

« Alice, on t'aime et on apprécie vraiment que tu fasses tout ça pour nous aider à être heureuse. » Lui dit Angela doucement.

« Oui, nous te sommes très reconnaissantes. » Ajoutai-je en hochant la tête, essayant d'afficher un air sérieux même si je réprimais un rire. Alice le remarqua et prit un petit pois de son assiette pour me le lancer à la figure. Je l'esquivai et remarquai en même temps que son expression était devenue amusée.

« Ingrates. » Dit-elle en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine, un léger sourire tout de même sur les lèvres.

« Mais oui, nous aussi on t'adore. » Rétorquâmes à l'unisson Angela et moi ce qui provoqua chez nous un nouvel excès d'hilarité, cette fois-ci rejointes par Alice.

« Pour la peine, pour vous faire pardonner, on fera une virée shopping ce week-end ! » Répliqua-t-elle une fois que nous fûmes calmés, avec son fameux regard qui nous défiait de dire non.

Les cours de l'après-midi s'étaient passés comme d'habitude, même si Tyler était venu m'importuner à la fin de l'heure de cours juste après le déjeuner. Lorsque la cloche avait sonné, il m'avait coincé pour me demander si je m'étais décidée à aller au bal avec lui ou non. Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait envoyé le mot juste pour se moquer de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait y aller en ma compagnie, est-ce qu'il voulait rendre une fille jalouse ? En tout cas ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il le fera. Donc je lui ai répondu calmement que je n'irais pas au bal, ni avec lui ni avec personne. Il avait un peu insisté, mais je ne lui aurais jamais dit oui de toute façon. De un, il m'intéressait pas et de deux il faisait partie des nombreuses conquêtes de Lauren, donc je ne voulais pas l'avoir sur le dos.

En pensant à ça, je me disais que j'aurai aimé y aller avec Edward, même si c'était bien sûr impossible.

Je terminais une heure plutôt que d'habitude ce jour-là, vu que M. Masson était absent. Mes deux meilleures amies ne partageaient pas avec moi ce cours, malheureusement.

Je passais dans les couloirs lorsque j'arrivai près des salles de sciences. Un sourire naquît doucement sur mes lèvres. Edward n'était pas loin. Il donnait sûrement un cours dans une de ces salles.

C'était drôle, mes pas m'avaient curieusement mené jusqu'ici.

Je passais toujours devant les classes, lorsque l'une des portes me sembla ouverte. Je n'entendis de là où j'étais, ni des élèves s'agiter, ni la voix d'un prof dictant une leçon, rien.

Je m'approchai silencieusement. Arrivé devant, la vision que j'y découvris m'enchanta.

Edward était assis à son bureau, un paquet de copies devant lui. Ses jambes musclées étaient croisées et il avait un stylo rouge dans la bouche ainsi qu'une expression amusée sur le visage. Il était toujours aussi délicieusement tentant.

Tout à coup, il lâcha un sexy petit rire amusé, retira le stylo de sa bouche si tentatrice à l'aide de sa main droite et entreprit de barrer la copie devant lui de grands traits rouges. Heureusement que ce n'était pas la mienne. Je décidai de me manifester rapidement.

« Tu es un de ces profs sadiques ou quoi ? » Lui lançai-je en entrant dans la classe. Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi et me reconnaissant son sourire s'accentua.

« Et toi tu es une voyeuse qui aime sécher les cours pour venir mater son prof à son insu? » Rétorqua-t-il taquin en arquant un sourcil. Je m'empourprai.

« Arrête de rêver, j'avais tout simplement pas cours. » Bredouillai-je en m'approchant un peu plus.

« Heureusement, déjà que, de ma faute, ta concentration à mes cours est quasi nulle, je ne voudrais pas empirer les choses. » Dit-il en me lançant un regard sous ses longs cils et son putain de sourire en coin aux lèvres. Et voilà que je devenais vulgaire…

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était de ta faute. La prochaine fois t'auras qu'à faire cours avec un sac en papier sur la tête quoi que… » Le sac ne cacherai pas le reste de son magnifique corps superbement sculpté.

« Vas falloir calmer ses ardeurs jeune fille ou je ne répondrais plus de rien. » Lança-t-il, le vert de ses yeux devenant plus sombre.

Sous l'intensité électrique de son regard je détournai le mien pour fixer autre chose au bout seulement de quelques secondes.

Puis je l'entendis souffler et il balança son stylo sur son bureau avant de se lever de sa chaise.

« On y va maintenant ? » Me demanda-t-il calmement. Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête.

Il commença à ranger ses affaires et je l'attendis patiemment.

Rapidement nous sortîmes de la salle.

Nous étions arrivés près du parking désert.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre avec ta voiture. » Dit-il doucement.

J'opinai derechef.

Arrivés à côté de ma voiture, je m'arrêtai et Edward m'imita. J'étais postée tout près de ma vieille camionnette chérie et Edward comprenant que l'engin m'appartenait, me lança un regard significatif.

« Quoi ? » L'agressai-je. Je devenais très susceptible lorsqu'on critiquait ma voiture, moi je l'adorais. C'était un cadeau de mon parrain Billy.

« Rien, mais tu sais que ton moyen de locomotion est digne d'être exposée dans un musée ? » Lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais et me tournai pour monter dans ma camionnette.

Je m'installai et remarquai qu'il était encore là, près de ma voiture en train de me fixer avec un air amusé. Je soupirai. Je voulais lui dire de foutre le camp avant que je n'envisage de l'écraser avec mon pick-up. J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la portière pour m'adresser à lui, ce qui n'était pas mince tâche à faire. Je luttai carrément pour l'ouvrir lorsque j'entendis Edward s'esclaffer de son rire mélodieux. Elle n'était même pas à moitié ouverte, lorsque j'arrêtai ma manœuvre pour le foudroyer du regard.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'acharner avec ce truc mon Ange, l'engin à l'air coriace. » Lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je lui lançai un dernier regard noir avant de me détourner et de démarrer le moteur.

Je l'entendis rire et du coin de l'œil je le vis se diriger vers sa splendide Volvo argentée qui était garée juste à proximité de la mienne.

Il démarra rapidement et je le suivis.

La dernière fois j'avais remarqué qu'il conduisait plutôt vite et là il conduisait raisonnablement voire lentement pour lui j'imagine. Il conduisait sûrement ainsi parce qu'il savait que mon tas de ferraille ne pouvait pas dépasser les 80 km/h.

Nous roulâmes donc doucement sur la route trempée jusqu'à ce qu'il gare sa voiture rutilante devant une maison en pierre beige pâle, à deux niveaux. Elle était ancienne et plutôt sobre mais pleine de charme. La vaste porte en chêne foncé contrastait avec les grandes fenêtres aux volets blancs immaculés. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup de maison comme celle-ci à Forks et il n'y avait pas non plus beaucoup de maisons qui l'entouraient.

Après m'être garée à mon tour, je descendis de mon pick-up. Edward était en train de m'attendre près du porche. Je le rejoignis rapidement, en empruntant le petit chemin de pierre. Dès que je fus près de lui, il me tendit une main que je pris en souriant. Sa main était toujours aussi douce et chaude et m'offrait d'agréables picotements.

Il ouvrit hâtivement la porte et nous pénétrâmes chez lui. Je fus surprise par la luminosité, bien qu'elle soit en pierre, la maison avait beaucoup de baies vitrées. A droite, dès que nous entrions il y avait un grand séjour dans lequel Edward m'entraina en premier. La pièce était vaste. D'un côté il y avait un grand et magnifique piano à queue noir qu'on ne pouvait pas rater et d'un autre un canapé en cuir, aussi noir avec à ses pieds un doux tapis blanc. Sur le mur en face était présente une grande télé écran plat. Le parquet était vernis et quelques cartons étaient entreposés ici et là. Je remarquai aussi le pan d'un mur en pierre totalement accaparé par des livres et CDs qui étaient mis sur des étagères et qui constituaient une bibliothèque. Le reste des murs étaient tous d'un blanc éclatant.

Je scrutai la pièce, je remarquai aussi, non loin du piano à queue, une guitare et sur un meuble une chaine hifi à l'apparence sophistiquée.

« C'est charmant. » Lui dis-je timidement, en continuant d'examiner la pièce bien que je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur moi. Attirée par sa bibliothèque, je libérai ma main de la sienne pour m'y diriger.

Dès que je fus devant, je pus découvrir ses goûts en matière de littérature et de musique. Je commençai par inspecter ses livres et je remarquai qu'il avait énormément de classiques. Pour la musique aussi, il semblait aimer le classique bien que je pus voir beaucoup de rock avec notamment The Clash ou The Cure. Ses goûts restaient quand même très diversifiés, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en tenir qu'à un genre, surtout en musique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon inspection finie, je me tournai vers lui.

Il était en train de me fixer, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vois qu'on apprécie les même choses.» Lui dis-je en rougissant.

« Content de le savoir. » Me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais résister.

« Euh, tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ? » Poursuivit Edward incertain.

« Hum, ouais pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'offrir ? » Me renseignai-je et je vis une lueur vive passait dans les yeux d'Edward.

« Ce que tu désires. »Me répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin et une moue joueuse.

« Euh, du soda ? » Proposai-je, en me tortillant légèrement.

« Sûr. » Rétorqua-t-il avant de se détourner de moi pour se diriger vers ce que je supposais être la cuisine.

Je le vis s'en aller et je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre. J'étais curieuse de découvrir sa cuisine, de découvrir davantage à propos de lui.

Je sortis du salon, me dirigeant tout droit vers la partie gauche de sa maison, là où se trouvait sa grande cuisine. Dès que je l'aperçus, je tombais sous son charme. Elle était entièrement équipée et s'accordait parfaitement avec le style de la maison. Ses grands plans de travail me donnaient juste envie de cuisiner tout de suite.

« J'espère pour toi que tu profites bien de ta superbe cuisine. » Lançai-je de derrière lui. Il se tourna vers moi avec une bière dans une main et un soda dans l'autre, qu'il me tendit. Je pris rapidement la cannette.

« Je ne sais pas cuisiner énormément de choses, mais si elle te plaît tant que ça, tu peux venir en profiter quand tu veux. » Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, sûrement parce que j'étais toujours un peu nerveuse.

Puis il attrapa ma main toujours en souriant et me dirigea avec lui vers les baies vitrés qui données sur un joli jardin qu'on pouvait admirer de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Il ouvrit une des portes vitrées et nous atterrîmes au milieu de la véranda. C'est de là que je repérai une sublime piscine. C'était un chanceux, il avait une magnifique maison accompagnée d'une piscine de rêve, une cuisine divine ainsi qu'une sublime Volvo. Que demander de plus ? Honnêtement, je l'enviais.

« Je crois que je commence à être jalouse. Déjà que t'as une superbe cuisine faut aussi que t'ais une superbe piscine ? » Lui lançai-je joueuse.

« Tu peux aussi profiter de la piscine si ça te tentes. En fait, ça ne me dérangerais pas du tout. » Répliqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je rougis.

« A condition que tu viennes te baigner avec moi, alors. » Lui répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

Il rigola franchement.

« Je ne dirais pas non, ça tu peux en être sûre. » Lança-t-il, toujours une lueur malicieuse dans ses émeraudes.

Puis il reprit ma main et nous emmena vers deux transats en bois à l'allure confortable. Le temps morne et pluvieux de début d'après-midi avait laissé place à quelques rayons de soleil qui se diffusaient à la surface de la piscine. Nous nous étions assis en face de celle-ci et je pus l'admirer ainsi que son jardin. La vue était belle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et je me tournai vers lui.

« Je pense que maintenant tout est en condition pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement sans être dérangés. » Dit-il en me fixant d'un regard intense.

« Hum, ouais. » J'hochai la tête et essayai de me donner du courage pour me lancer.

« Edward j'ai besoin que tout soit clair entre nous. » Réussis-je enfin à dire.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, mais il continuait toujours à me regarder aussi intensément, ce qui voulait surement dire qu'il attendait que je développe.

« J'ai… besoin de savoir si… Comment est-ce que tu vois notre relation ? » Lançai-je en me mordant la lèvre juste après, en attendant sa réponse. Je vis son regard dériver vers ma bouche avant qu'il lève son regard pour me fixer dans les yeux.

« Je comprends pas. » Dit-il en accentuant le froncement de ses sourcils.

« Je pensais que c'était assez clair pourtant. » Poursuivit-il avec maintenant un sourire moqueur.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Je voulais dire, est qu'on est vraiment ensemble ? Ou est-ce que… je ne sais pas moi… Enfin je veux dire, j'espère que t'as pas oublié le fait que t'es mon prof et donc que notre relation n'est pas, comment dire ? « Autorisée » ? » Rétorquai-je en peinant à exprimer clairement ce que je voulais dire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas oublié mais Bella il ne te reste même pas quelques semaines pour que tu obtiennes ton diplôme et après notre relation pourra être « autorisée ». » Répliqua-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec un sourire en coin.

« Pour l'instant on peut tout de même avoir une relation bien qu'elle soit cachée. » Continua-t-il.

J'hochai la tête.

« Donc on est ensemble. » Conclus-je bêtement, plus pour moi-même.

« Donc tu n'iras pas au bal avec ce Tyler ? » Lança-t-il en me fixant avec un vague sourire même si je pouvais tout de même voir de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles.

Je ris.

« Est-ce que tu ne serais pas jaloux ? » Lui répliquai-je avec un sourire amusé.

« Moi ? Non. Je le devrais ? » Rétorqua-t-il en affichant une moue sérieuse.

« Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire, rassures-toi. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il fait ça juste pour… me taquiner. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par moi. » Lui affirmai-je honnêtement.

« Je ne suis pas du même avis mais bon. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je t'assures. » Insistai-je en lui souriant aussi en retour.

« On verra bien. » Dit-il en détourna son regard de moi pour observer la piscine en face.

Je décidai de saisir ma chance, temps qu'on était là à se faire des « confidences ».

« Dis m'en plus sur toi. » Lançai-je, directe.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » Demanda-t-il en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur moi, un léger sourire en coin.

« Tout. » Lui rétorquai-je de façon impulsive, ce qui me fit rougir légèrement. Je le vis tendre doucement la main et venir caresser ma joue délicatement.

« J'adore tes rougissements. » Lança-t-il en me décochant un splendide sourire qui m'éblouit. J'aimais le contact de sa main sur ma peau.

« Tu devais m'en dire plus sur toi. » Repris-je doucement, ne perdant pas mon objectif.

Il rigola et retira sa main.

« Alors, je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, j'ai un frère que tu as rencontré et une sœur. Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et mon père est sénateur. J'ai grandis à Chicago, mais je suis allé à l'université de Columbia et oh, j'ai bientôt 28 ans. » Finit-il en s'esclaffant de nouveau et je lui lançai une légère tape joueuse dans l'épaule.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand il riait.

« A ton tour maintenant. » Répliqua-t-il.

J'arquai un sourcil.

« Tu ne peux pas recevoir sans rien donner. » Lança-t-il en souriant.

« Ok. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 18 ans ainsi qu'un frère que tu connais déjà. Et je vais au lycée de Forks. » Dis-je en souriant

« C'est pas riche tout ça. Et tes parents que font-ils ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Je soufflai. C'était rien, je pouvais lui dire.

« Ma mère est parti de la maison quand j'avais dans les cinq ans. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Mon père était le sheriff de Forks, mais lui aussi a quitté la maison l'année dernière. » Finis-je avec un sourire triste.

Il fronça les sourcils et eut l'air peiné.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'une voix sincère.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Rétorquai-je avec un sourire forcé. Je ne voulais surtout pas avoir de sa pitié.

J'avais toujours eu l'impression d'être maudite. Plus petite, je pensais que c'était de ma faute si maman s'était en allé. Lorsque mon père était parti l'année dernière, j'avais fait une petite dépression. Son départ, qui était de ma faute, je le sais, m'avait refait penser au départ de ma mère, Renée. Je manquais cruellement de l'affection d'une mère, de son amour. Il faut aussi dire qu'en plus mon père n'était pas du genre à donner de l'affection à ses enfants, mais heureusement j'avais un merveilleux grand frère ainsi que deux fabuleuses meilleures amies qui étaient là pour moi. J'étais quand même heureuse. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurai fait si eux aussi étaient partis. Maintenant, j'avais peur qu'Edward aussi s'en aille.

« Tu veux voir un film ? » Lança-t-il, j'en suis sûre pour me changer les idées.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Lui répondis-je.

Il se leva et je l'imitai. Nous passâmes de nouveau par les portes vitrées et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Dès que nous entrâmes dans la pièce mon regard tomba sur le fabuleux piano à queue.

« Tu en joues souvent ? » Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui, lui indiquant de la main l'imposant instrument.

« Plutôt, oui. J'aime la musique en général mais le piano est ma passion. » Dit-il en souriant, ses prunelles reflétant un vert plus clair.

« Tu pourrais en jouer pour moi ? » Quémandai-je en me mordant la lèvre juste après.

« Bien sûr. »Rétorqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il se dirigea alors vers son piano et s'assit sur la banquette. Puis je le vis tourner la tête vers moi pour m'adresser un sourire en coin et tapoter la place qu'il restait sur le siège pour que je le rejoigne. Je me hâtais maladroitement vers lui et m'assis à mon tour sur la banquette. Lorsque je fus près de lui, il me sourit une fois de plus, avant de poser son regard vers le beau piano devant lui. Il inspira avant de poser ses longs doigts sur le clavier. Aux premières notes, je fus émerveillée. Une mélodie douce et envoutante jaillit de ses doigts. Je les voyais se mouvoir gracieusement sur les touches blanches et noires. La musique harmonieuse qui s'élevait avait été, au début, triste et belle pour progresser de façon plus joyeuse, enchantant et finir paisiblement. Lorsque la musique s'acheva, je restais là à fixer les fins doigts immobiles d'Edward sur le clavier.

« C'était magnifique. » Dis-je à voix basse, comme pour ne pas perturber quelque chose.

« Hum, c'est toi qui me la inspirée. » Lança-t-il doucement.

Je levai mes yeux pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils brillaient d'une douce lueur.

« J'en suis flattée, vu qu'elle est merveilleuse. » Répondis-je en souriant timidement. J'étais sûre que quelques rougeurs avaient colorées mes joues.

Il me lança un sourire exquis et pencha la tête, en rapprochant lentement son visage du mien. Je laissai mon regard dériver vers sa bouche si bien dessinée, je sentis son souffle chaud sur moi avant qu'elle ne se pose sur la mienne et que nos lèvres ne se moulent l'une à l'autre. Notre baiser prudent devient au fur et à mesure plus passionné. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne et je savourais son goût délectable. Mes mains plongeaient dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur texture. L'une de ses mains était posée sur ma hanche et l'autre tenait ma nuque. L'échange intense m'enflamma rapidement et mon corps commença à chercher plus de contact. Edward entreprit alors de me soulever pour m'assoir sur ses cuisses. La position nous permettait ainsi d'être plus proches, ce qui amplifia mon désir. Lorsque je sentis la preuve du sien sous moi, étonnamment, je ne fus pas gênée. Au contraire, cela avait commencé à vraiment m'exciter, alors je commençai à onduler doucement les hanches pour créer plus de frictions. Ma main était toujours dans ses cheveux, que je pris en poignée ferme pour rapprocher durement sa tête. Je sentais ses mains voyager sur mon corps et cela m'électrisa davantage. Elles étaient même passées sous mon tee-shirt et étaient allés chatouiller la peau de mon ventre avant de venir empoigner un de mes seins. La preuve de son désir était de plus en plus présente lorsque nous entendîmes un coup de sonnette qui nous figea. Je m'éloignai un peu d'Edward pour rencontrer son regard frustré.

« Putain de merde ! Ça doit être Jasper. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me levai rapidement de ses genoux en arrangeant mon tee-shirt, mais lui resta assit sur la banquette.

« Tu vas pas ouvrir ? » Le questionnai-je d'une petite voix. Jasper ne serait pas étonné s'il était rentré et m'aurait découvert chez Edward me demandais-je.

Il me fit un sourire gêné et m'indiqua du regard son entrejambe. La sonnette retentit encore une fois suivit de trois coups.

« Tu veux bien aller lui ouvrir ? Il est au courant. » Dit-il simplement.

Je me précipitai alors vers la porte pour l'ouvrir avant que Jasper ne frappe un autre coup. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi impatient.

J'ouvris alors la porte en grand et tombai sur une magnifique et sculpturale blonde sur le seuil qui avait à ses côtés une grande valise.

Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil de grande marque et me lança un regard perplexe.

« Je suis bien chez Edward ? » Lança-t-elle d'une belle voix.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre est assez long à mon avis, on va s'arrêter là p !<strong>

**Mais qui est cette belle blonde qui demande après Edward ? (comme si vous n'allez pas deviner…)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;) **

**Les filles je vous fais un petit clin d'œil ! Merci !**

**Et aussi merci à toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire. Merci aussi pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, ils me boostent pour la suite ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Twilght appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que lui emprunter le temps d'une fiction…**

**Hello tout le monde ! Je me ramène avec ce nouveau chapitre plutôt que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas génial ça ? **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que surtout vous allez apprécier ce chapitre fait avec amour. **

**Donc il est un peu ti peu plus court que le dernier mais sinon vous ne l'auriez pas eu plutôt… Mais ça va, ne vous en faites pas il n'est pas si petit que ça.**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier amel. Merci, ta review m'a donné du baume du cœur, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise autant =).**

**Temps qu'on y est, je voudrais aussi remercier tout le monde. Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise !**

**Les chapitres repostés ont été corrigés par Tanygirl.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

J'étais toujours en train de fixer la splendide blonde qui elle était sûrement en train de se demander qui j'étais et pourquoi je ne lui répondais pas au vu du regard qu'elle me lançait, lorsque je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

Je tournai la tête vivement et découvris Edward à mes côtés qui dévisageait la jeune femme d'un sourire narquois.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ta venue ? » Lança-t-il avec une moue taquine.

Elle haussa un de ses sourcils superbement dessiné.

« Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa petite sœur préférée ? » Rétorqua-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire joueur.

« Ah Ha, très drôle ! Étonnamment, tu es mon unique sœur. » Répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

Ainsi, cette magnifique blonde était sa petite sœur, celle dont il avait parlé la dernière fois. Un soulagement immense m'envahit. En même temps, en les regardant attentivement, on pouvait remarquer qu'ils avaient quelques traits en commun comme la forme de leur bouche ou bien la couleur des yeux, bien que le vert de Rosalie soit moins soutenu que celui d'Edward.

« C'est ça. Je croyais que Maman et Papa t'avaient assez bien éduqué pour me laisser entrer et non à la porte. » Lança-t-elle avec un regard réprobateur.

« Si, d'ailleurs je suis trop gentleman. Ca me mènera à ma perte. » Dit-il en nous décalant sur le côté pour que sa sœur puisse passer avec son énorme valise. En passant, il la remarqua et souffla fortement.

« Rosalie ! Ça rime à quoi cette grosse valise ? » Demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

La prénommée Rosalie tourna la tête vers lui et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds à l'allure soyeuse volèrent dans un mouvement fluide, digne d'une pub de shampoing.

« A ton avis ? » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Edward grogna doucement.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le séjour et nous la suivîmes, Edward avait mis sa main sur mes reins. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle délaissa sa belle valise dans un coin et alla s'assoir gracieusement sur le canapé en cuir noir. Elle arrangea ses beaux cheveux en laissant ses yeux voyager dans la pièce puis nous fit face.

« Le voyage m'a épuisé. Au fait, très belle ta maison. Je sens que je vais m'y plaire. » Dit-elle de façon détachée avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi.

« Tu es la nouvelle amie Edward ? » S'enquit-elle en s'adressant à moi pour la première fois, son regard me dévisageant. Je rougis parce qu'il dégageait beaucoup trop d'intensité.

« Ah oui, Rosalie, je te présente Bella, ma nouvelle petite amie. Bella, voici Rosalie ma sœur. » Dit-il, nous présentant officiellement, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« Enchantée, Bella. Tu peux m'appeler Rose. » Déclara-t-elle, elle paraissait sincère.

J'hochai la tête et lui adressait un sourire timide. Elle semblait pourtant n'avoir que deux ou trois ans de plus que moi, même si elle pouvait faire plus. Elle semblait en même temps, tellement pleine d'assurance.

« T'as quel âge ? » Me questionna-t-elle d'ailleurs.

« 18. Et toi ? » Répondis-je d'une voix nette. En apprenant mon âge, elle haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle sourit même après avoir lançait un coup d'œil étrange à son frère.

« J'en ai 20. » Dit-elle en reposant ses yeux sur moi.

« Tu pourrais juste me dire combien de temps tu vas passer ici, à squatter chez moi ? » Se renseigna Edward en fixant maintenant Rosalie avec un air un peu renfrogné. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux que sa sœur lui rende visite apparemment.

« T'es vraiment sympa toi ! Tu le sais ça ? » Lança Rosalie ironiquement. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin en réponse.

« J'irai chez Jasper vu que ça te dérange autant. Peut-être même que je réussirais à faire fuir cette salope de Maria. » Poursuivit la belle blonde méchamment.

« Rose ! » L'interpella Edward.

« Quoi ? Même toi tu ne l'aimes pas. » Rétorqua celle-ci. Lui se contenta de la fixer d'un regard sévère. Elle souffla.

« Je vais aller installer mes affaires dans la chambre d'ami. » Elle s'était levée du canapé et dirigée vers sa valise. Elle la prit avec elle et marcha jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée du salon où elle s'immobilisa. Elle se retourna vers nous.

« J'imagine que tu vas pas me faire une petite visite de la maison. » Lança Rosalie pour Edward en affichant un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« T'imagine bien. » Lui rétorqua Edward. Elle lâcha un joli rire mélodieux en secouant la tête et par la même occasion ses fils d'or, tout en continuant son chemin. C'était la plus belle femme qui m'avait été donné de voir. La beauté d'Edward était bien de famille.

J'entendis Edward rigoler doucement et je me tournai vers lui en arquant un sourcil.

« Elle sympa, tu ne trouves pas ? » Lança-t-il.

« Moi, je l'ai trouvé assez sympa. Et elle n'a pas l'air de me détester. » Rétorquai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

« Pourquoi elle ne t'aimerait pas ? » Dit-il en me rapprochant de lui. J'haussai les épaules et il me fit un sourire en coin avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Rosalie était restée avec nous toute la soirée même si Edward aurait voulu qu'elle s'en aille, mais à la fin nous passâmes un moment sympa. Nous fîmes connaissance et j'appris qu'elle était un mannequin reconnu et qu'elle voyageait énormément. Alice devait forcément la connaître. Elle nous parla beaucoup de ses voyages. Elle nous raconta l'exubérance de certains stylistes pour qui elle avait travaillé et des anecdotes sur d'autres tops modèles et elle lors de défilés par exemple ou bien ses rencontres avec certaines personnalités. Elle avait une vie passionnante même si elle disait le contraire. Depuis peu, elle avait commencé à en avoir marre de son train de vie. Elle était fatiguée et était venue ici chez son frère pour essayer de se reposer. Elle espérait qu'après ces vacances, elle reprendrait plus goût à son travail. Elle m'avoua que petite, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé mannequin. Lorsqu'elle était adolescente, elle voulait devenir pédiatre, mais un concours de circonstances a fait qu'elle a atterrit dans ce milieu qu'elle adorait et qui la fascinait au début même si aujourd'hui elle commençait à s'en lasser. Bref, elle me parla énormément d'elle et me posa par la même occasion quelques questions sur moi. J'étais agréablement surprise qu'elle se soit ouverte à moi si facilement. Nous nous étions installés dans le jardin et Edward avait l'air de se foutre de ce que sa sœur racontait. Il n'arrêtait pas de me toucher, ce qui me troublait légèrement. Il enroulait son bras autour de mes épaules et en profitait pour caresser le mien, il posait sa main sur ma cuisse ou jouer avec mes cheveux, tout en faisant mine de siroter sa bière. Certaines fois aussi, il aimait me déposer des baisers ici et là. Au début j'étais un peu gênée même si j'aimais trop son toucher. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se comporte ainsi avec moi et de plus sa sœur était juste à côté de nous, mais à la fin je m'étais tellement habituée à son contact que lorsqu'il ne me touchait plus pour X raison, je ressentais un manque même si, heureusement pour moi, cela arriva peu.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonner. Nous étions en train de parler tous les trois de tout de rien. Je m'excusai auprès d'Edward et Rosalie et allai plus loin pour décrocher. Juste avant que je le fasse, je vis que c'était mon frère qui m'appelait.

« Tu comptes rentrer quand ? » Lança-t-il directement dès que j'eus décroché.

« Bonsoir Emmett. » Lançai-je agacée qu'il m'appelle seulement pour ça et sans même me saluer.

« Ouais, ouais. Il est tard, tu rentres quand ? » Je soufflais et regarder l'heure. Il était près de 23 heures. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé si vite.

« Hum, t'as raison. Je rentre bientôt. » Dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux et me tournant vers Rosalie et Edward qui étaient en train de rire ensemble.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas encore dîner… » Entendis-je Emmett dire.

« Je te ferai quelque chose en rentrant, ne t'en fait pas. » Lui rétorquai-je en rigolant.

« Merci, je t'attends Belly. »

Je lui dis au revoir et raccrochai.

J'allais vers eux et leur annonçais que j'allais partir parce qu'il se faisait tard.

« Tu peux pas rester encore un peu ? Il n'est pas trop tard.» Demanda Rosalie.

« Non, désolée. J'ai cours demain et mon frère m'attend. » Lui répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

« Ok. » Rosalie hocha la tête puis se leva en même temps qu'Edward.

Cette première vint vers moi et me surprit en me prenant dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir.

« Je t'aime bien. » Me chuchota-t-elle doucement à l'oreille. Je pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en rougissant de nouveau lorsqu'elle me lâcha.

« Tu fais moins peur que cette folle de Tanya. » Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward tiquer à la remarque de sa sœur.

Je fronçai les sourcils et leur lançai un regard interrogateur.

« Viens, je vais te raccompagner. » Edward prit ma main et m'entraina rapidement avec lui. Nous sortîmes de la maison et nous nous arrêtâmes lorsque nous fûmes devant ma voiture. Il lâcha ma main et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je me contentai de fixer ses yeux d'un vert si brillant et hypnotique.

« Il est tard. Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène chez toi. » Proposa-t-il, ses yeux reflétant de l'inquiétude.

« Non, ça va aller. » Déclinai-je l'offre.

Il hocha la tête et se pencha doucement pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes pour un baiser tendre. Il s'éloigna trop rapidement de moi.

« Je te vois demain. » Lança-t-il avec un sourire exquis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre le cou pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le baiser fut furtif, mais je devais rentrer même si je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui, même pas pour une nuit.

« A demain. » Lui dis-je en souriant à mon tour. Je le contournai pour ouvrir ma portière et monter dans ma camionnette. Je démarrai le moteur et avant de partir je lui fis un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil.

Je pris la route l'esprit divaguant vers Edward et cette soirée. Sa sœur était cool et avait dit m'apprécier. J'étais heureuse qu'elle m'accepte, elle aurait pu penser que j'étais qu'une gamine et que je ne méritais pas son frère. Après cette soirée, je connaissais mieux Edward. Il était drôle, taquin, mais aussi quelqu'un d'intelligent et de plutôt posé. J'avais remarqué la façon dont il agissait avec sa sœur et bien qu'il aimait la taquiner, ça se voyait qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle.

Encore dans mes pensées, je me garai devant chez moi.

Je rentrai et découvris la plupart des lumières éteintes, je voyais seulement de l'entrée celle de la télévision éclairer faiblement le salon. Je pénétrai dans la pièce et découvris Emmett encore avachit sur le canapé. Je déposais mon sac dans un coin lorsqu'il posa enfin ses yeux sur moi. C'était un exploit qu'il ait pu les détourner de la télé.

« Alors, Alice t'a encore pris pour sa Barbie ? » Dit-t-il. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

« Du calme, je plaisantais. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Du Catch. » Répondit-il simplement. Je soupirai, ne faisant aucun commentaire et me levai pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

Dès que j'entrai dans la pièce, je partis vers le frigo pour voir ce qu'il y avait à manger. Moi je n'avais pas faim, Edward avait commandé quelque chose tout à l'heure pour tous les trois.

Je soufflai encore une fois. J'allais lui faire un truc rapide, j'avais encore des devoirs derrière. Après avoir inspecté les placards, je me décidai à lui faire des pâtes. C'était rapide et il aimait ça, surtout avec ma sauce. Je commençai par la faire et la laissai mijoter un peu pendant que je montais à l'étage pour mettre mon pyjama.

Dès que j'eus fini de préparer son repas, j'allais lui donné dans le salon.

« Merci. T'es un ange. » Me remercia-t-il lorsque je lui tendis son assiette. Il remarqua que j'en avais qu'une.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

« Non, j'ai déjà mangé chez Alice. » Mentis-je à moitié.

« Ah ok. Au fait, je voulais te dire, la semaine qui vient, je reprends. » Dit-il entamant ses spaghettis tel un goinfre.

« Cool. Il était temps que tu retournes sur le terrain. » Lançai-je de façon détachée.

« Ouais, je suis sur pied maintenant et ça commençait à me manquer. » Poursuivit-il et je lui adressai un pauvre sourire.

Je savais que ma réaction était totalement puérile et égoïste, mais je voulais garder tout le temps mon frère près de moi, même si en réalité je ne passais pas toute la journée avec lui. J'aimais le retrouvé le soir pour qu'on rigole un peu, pour qu'on se chamaille ou qu'on regarde tout simplement la télé juste nous deux. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il travaillait il y avait des périodes où je ne le voyais pas de la semaine donc il n'allait pas être aussi disponible que ces derniers temps.

Je soupirai et lui souhaitai bonne nuit avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Je révisai pendant une heure quelques matières pour les exams qui approchaient à grand pas avant d'aller m'endormir pour faire des rêves remplis d'Edward.

Je me réveillai le matin du bon pied, j'étais pressée de voir Edward.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là alors je m'habillais plus légèrement. Je mis mon plus joli jean avec une belle tunique. J'avais décidé de me maquiller un peu et de lâcher mes cheveux.

Arrivé au lycée, Alice remarqua tout de suite mes efforts.

« Mais tu es ravissante aujourd'hui Bella ! » S'exclama-t-elle lorsque je la rejoignis sur le parking, près de sa mini Cooper rouge cerise.

« Je crois savoir pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui, tu t'es faite belle. » Continua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

« N'abuse pas Alice, il m'arrive de me maquiller pour aller au lycée. » Lui répliquai-je pour qu'elle arrête son cinéma.

« Mais oui bien sûr. Alors tu l'a vu hier soir ? T'as vu son frère aussi ? » Me questionna-t-elle.

« Comment tu sais ? » Lui demandai-je étonnée. Je n'avais pas mentionné devant elle que j'allais le voir.

« Tu as oublié que j'étais médium ? » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« J'ai une bonne intuition et puis t'as le regard qui pétille, j'imagine que la soirée d'hier c'est bien passée en plus. » Poursuivit-elle en réponse à mon regard septique.

« Le regard qui pétille ? C'est quoi ces bêtises ? » Lui demandai-je. Elle se contenta de rigoler.

« En tout cas t'as l'air heureuse. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un large sourire. Je rougissais lorsque je vis Angela arriver vers nous.

« Hey ! » Lança joyeusement cette dernière, avec un immense sourire.

« Wow, d'où te viens cette bonne humeur dès matin ? » La questionnai-je. Angela n'était pas une fille du matin alors tout l'entrain qu'elle affichait n'était pas habituel.

Je me tournai vers Alice et remarquai que celle-ci aussi souriait grandement. Il y avait quelque chose.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demandai-je avec un ton prudent.

« Je sors avec Ben ! » S'exclama fortement Angela en sautillant carrément sur place.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je surprise et en ne pouvant m'empêcher moi aussi de sourire face à la bonne nouvelle.

« Tout le mérite me revient. » Lança Alice avec un sourire mi- amusé, mi- arrogant.

« Quelle modestie ! » Lui rétorqua Angela en ne se séparant pas de son sourire joyeux.

« Et deviné quoi ? C'est qui, qui est venu me chercher pour m'emmener au lycée tout à l'heure ? » Poursuivit-elle en désignant de la tête Ben avec ses copains pas loin de nous. C'était chou, il était lui aussi en train de regarder dans sa direction. Il affichait, lui aussi, un sourire radieux.

« Attendez, une petite seconde. J'ai raté un épisode. Mais comment ça se fait ? Il est venu te voir ou c'est toi ? » Les filles rirent pleines d'excitation.

« Non, je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Alice, pleine de bonne attention avait décidé d'agir comme tu le sais. Elle a donc écrit deux mots où était écrit dessus « J'ai besoin de te parler Ben/ Angela, retrouve moi à la fin des cours dans la salle du club d'échecs. ». Sauf que dans l'un elle avait signé par le nom de Ben et l'autre par le mien, mais ce petit lutin étourdi, au lieu de glisser celui signé par « Ben » dans mon casier, a glissé celui qui était signé par moi-même. J'avais compris que c'était Alice qui avait joué à faire ça et je me doutais donc que Ben avait dû recevoir le mot signé par lui-même donc je ne savais pas si je devais y aller ou pas. Je ne savais pas s'il viendrait mais à la fin, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance. Peut-être qu'il viendra quand même, m'étais-je dis. Donc j'y suis allé et là, surprise, il y était déjà. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? »Lui demandai-je impatiente.

« Bah, on s'est montré les mots et je lui ais dis que c'était l'œuvre d'Alice. Puis, après, il m'a embrassé avant de me dire qu'il avait le béguin pour moi depuis plus de deux ans, mais qu'il n'avait pas osé venir vers moi de peur que je lui dise que je n'étais pas intéressée. »

« Oui je sais, je suis trop géniale. » Lança Alice avec un air présomptueux.

« Si t'étais aussi géniale que tu le dis, tu n'aurais pas confondu les deux mots. » Lui rétorquai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

« C'était fait exprès. » Dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Bien sûr. » Répliqua Angela.

« Pff.» Elle souffla et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée, nous la suivîmes de près en rigolant.

Je claquai la porte de mon casier et me tournai vers Angela et Alice qui étaient encore en train de discuter de ce qui s'était passé hier. J'étais frustrée, je n'avais pas encore aperçu Edward. Seulement deux heures s'étaient écoulés depuis le début des cours mais je voulais absolument le voir que ça en devenait grave. On était actuellement en pause.

« Au fait, M. Masson est revenu. »M'informa Angela. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

A ce moment-là, je vis arriver vers nous Lauren et sa clique. Aïe, vu l'air énervé sur son visage et son regard qui me foudroyait, elle n'était pas heureuse et ça sentait pas bon pour moi. Elle arriva et se posta directement en face de moi.

« Alors petite conne, t'as vraiment cru que Tyler voudrait aller au bal avec toi? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix d'où suintait la haine qu'elle me portait à cet instant.

« Quoi ? » Balbutiai-je. C'était la meilleure ! Comme si c'était moi qui voulait.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai invité Tyler au bal. » Énonçai-je sèchement en me reprenant.

« Bien sûr, on va te croire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il se dit. » Rétorqua-t-elle. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Alice et Angela regarder la scène, déconcertées. Elles savaient que je n'étais absolument pas intéressée par Tyler et donc je n'irais jamais l'inviter au bal.

« C'est faux. C'est lui qui m'a invité et puis je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. » Répliquai-je fermement.

« C'est ça. Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'il n'a pas voulu y aller avec toi, mais sache le, tu n'as aucune chance de me le voler. Regarde-toi, regarde-moi. » Poursuivit-elle avec un air supérieur en nous désignant toutes les deux du doigt tour à tour.

« Arrêtes ton cinéma. Bella ne sera jamais intéressée par un crétin comme Tyler. » S'interposa Angela.

« Bah oui, il n'y a que des crétines comme toi pour s'intéresser à des crétins comme lui. Et puis Bella est bien mieux que toi avec ton pot de peinture, tu ressembles à un camion volé. Oh, et couvre toi plus, on n'est pas à la piscine. En plus t'as vraiment aucun style alors la classe, on en parle même pas. » Lui rétorqua Alice.

Lauren eut l'air de s'offusquer avant d'avoir l'air de littéralement bouillir. Elle grogna d'une manière qui me fit un peu peur avant de se tourner précipitamment et de s'éloigner avec ses petits chiots qui la suivirent docilement et qui avait l'air aussi choqué alors que leur maitresse s'en allait en pestant.

Je soufflai moi aussi ébahie par ce qui venait de se passer. Je remarquai que toutes les personnes présentes dans le grand couloir désormais silencieux, avaient assistés à la scène et je me sentis gênée par l'attention qu'ils nous portaient parce qu'ils étaient encore là à nous fixer.

« Bougeons, nous allons être en retard. » Lançai-je à voix basse. Les filles hochèrent la tête et nous partîmes vers notre cours d'un pas rapide. En nous éloignant, on pouvait entendre dans le couloir les chuchotements et murmures des élèves s'élevaient. Et moi qui aimais vraiment attirer l'attention. Je voulais frapper Tyler, tout était de sa faute. Je voulais le percuter avec mon pick-up. Oui, je sais, je devenais extrême là, mais sa connerie m'avait vraiment énervé. Désormais nous étions dans le collimateur de cette garce de Lauren et il ne nous manquait plus que ça. J'étais vraiment pressée de quitter ce lycée.

Nous nous installâmes à nos places qui étaient côte à côte.

« C'est quoi cette merde ? » Lança Alice. Angela, elle se contentait de me fixer en attendant que je leur explique ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Lauren vienne me parler ainsi.

« C'est rien. En fait, hier, en maths, Tyler m'a envoyé un papier où il me demandait de l'accompagner au bal. » Commençai-je.

« Alors c'était ça le bout de papier que M. Cullen a pris et a jeté à la poubelle. » Commenta Angela.

Je vis Alice froncer les sourcils un instant avant de se mettre à sourire énigmatiquement.

« Oui, c'était ça. Après, dans le cours qui a suivi Tyler est venu me voir et m'a demandé si j'allais y aller avec lui ou pas. Forcément, je lui ai dit non et c'est tout. Après je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. » Poursuivis-je.

« Mais, alors, pourquoi elle pense que c'est toi qui l'a invité ? » Demanda Alice en haussant un sourcil.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais absolument pas. »

« Tu crois qu'il est parti raconter que c'était toi parce qu'il n'assumait pas que tu lui ais dit non ? » Dit Angela.

« J'en sais rien et ça ne m'intéresse pas. L'histoire est close de toute façon. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas trop s'acharner sur nous maintenant. » Répliquai-je en me mordant la joue de l'intérieur.

« Moi aussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'on doit avoir peur de cette garce. » Ajouta Angela.

« On ne sait jamais, mais bon si elle vient nous chercher, elle nous trouvera. Mary-Alice Brandon ne se laisse jamais faire. » Lança Alice en levant son petit poing en haut, tel un leadeur. Nous rîmes toutes à la réplique d'Alice. Elle était tellement petite qu'imaginer quelqu'un lui faire du mal ou bien elle en faire à quelqu'un m'était impensable, mais Alice était toujours Alice et puis quand elle se mettait en colère, elle était parfois réellement effrayante. Sérieux, à glacer le sang…

Le professeur arriva et nous quémanda le silence.

Je suivais le cours que d'une oreille distraite et Alice faisait carrément des croquis. Elle voulait aller l'année prochaine dans une grande école de stylisme à New-York. Elle était vraiment douée pour ça et je savais qu'elle réussirait, elle avait la mode dans le sang. Angela était encore une fois la seule à suivre le cours attentivement. Encore une fois aussi, mon esprit se remit à fantasmer sur Edward. Nous nous étions énormément rapprochés hier soir. Rien qu'en repensant à la veille, des papillons volèrent dans mon bas ventre. Je n'avais jamais étais aussi proche d'un homme. Oui, à dix-huit ans j'étais encore vierge, mais où était le mal, j'attendais la bonne personne et il me semblait l'avoir trouver. Je ne m'imaginais le faire avec un Mike Newton ou encore un Tyler Crowley. Je voulais vraiment le faire avec Edward, mais je ne savais comment il allait réagir quand je lui aurais dit que je n'avais connu aucun gars avant lui. Dans notre groupe, seule Alice l'avait déjà fait et elle m'avait dit de surtout attendre d'être sûre que je voulais vraiment le faire et de ne pas le faire avec n'importe qui. Elle l'avait fait le jour de ses seize ans avec un ami avec qui elle était proche et même comme ça, elle m'avait confié que ça avait été horrible.

Rapidement, sans m'en être rendu compte la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Je bondis de ma chaise. J'avais cours avec Edward. Je rangeai mes affaires précipitamment et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la salle. Dehors, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié Angela. Je passai alors la tête par la porte et lui dis de se dépêcher. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur, ne dit rien mais commença à ranger plus vite ses affaires.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es si pressée d'aller en maths ? Tu aimes cette matière maintenant ? » M'interrogea Angela en me suivant d'une allure rapide dans le couloir.

« Euh,… » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir violemment. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne suis pas bête. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe, je ne jugerais pas ni rien, tu peux me faire confiance. »

J'hochai lentement la tête et stoppai mon allure.

« Je suis avec M. Cullen. » Dis-je à voix basse.

« Comment ça « je suis avec M. Cullen » ? Tu… tu sors avec le prof ? » Bégaya Angela en ouvrant grand les yeux derrière ses lunettes aux montures noires, ne semblant pas me croire.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Surtout, dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensés, je veux avoir votre avis, bon ou mauvais. Je fais avant tout cette histoire pour moi mais aussi pour la partager avec vous. C'est beaucoup plus sympa ) !<strong>

**Allez bisous et à bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures…**

**Ps: Merde, j'ai oublié de vous dire ! J'ai vu Robert pour la première fois y a moins d'une semaine ! Il était à 50 cm de moi, j'allais mourir ! J'ai même eu un autographe. Sérieux, il était magnifique, encore plus beau en vrai ! J'ai trop de la chance *Souris comme une mongole***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Twilght appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que lui emprunter le temps d'une fiction…**

**Et me voilà, de retour rapidement (une semaine seulement ^^ !) avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Ce n'est pas trop cool ? **

**Je voudrais remercier ma bêta Tanygirl, qui a fait un super boulot mais aussi toutes celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'a encore plus boosté pour vous postés ce chapitre rapidement.**

**amel : Tu vas me faire rougir… voilà la suite que tu attendais !**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

POV Bella

« Je me disais mais non, c'est pas possible. Je n'y crois pas ! Mais merde Bella c'est ton prof ! C'est interdit !» S'exclama-t-elle incrédule. Ça me faisait bizarre d'entendre Angela sortir une grossièreté, elle devait vraiment être choquée.

« Chut ! » Les élèves dans le couloir commençaient à s'intéresser à nous. « Ecoute Angela, c'est pour ça que je voulais prendre le temps de tout te raconter. Ça te paraît inenvisageable mais… il faut que je te raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui. » Continuai-je doucement.

« Tu as intérêt. C'est gros là ce que tu viens de me sortir. » Rétorqua-t-elle encore secouée apparemment.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Allez viens, on va être en retard. » Dis-je en recommençant à marcher vers la salle de cours, moins prestement et avec, à mes côtés, une Angela toujours décontenancée.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle parmi les premiers et en passant devant Edward, qui était déjà installé dans son bureau, celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui répondis par un grand sourire. Il était encore plus beau que la veille. Nous nous assîmes sur nos chaises et Angela, tout en posant ses affaires sur sa table, épiait minutieusement Edward en essayant d'être discrète. Je lui donnai un rapide coup de coude.

« Quoi ? » S'enquit-elle avec une moue innocente en se tournant vers moi.

« Tu veux que je te donnes des jumelles pendant que tu y es ? » Lui répliquai-je en haussant un sourcil et en affichant un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Mentit-elle.

« Ton père aurait eût honte de toi ! » M'indignai-je en essayant de réprimer un rire. Elle ne s'en priva pas en revanche.

« Non mais j'y crois toujours pas. Sérieusement, en plus M. Cullen est à tomber ! Comment t'as fait pour lui mettre le grappin dessus ? » Poursuivit-elle en chuchotant, avide d'en savoir plus.

« Merci, Angela. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire crispé. Bien que je savais que ce n'était aucunement dans son intention de me blesser.

« Non mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les hommes comme lui ne sont pas d'habitude attirés par le genre de gentilles filles comme nous. » Rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse.

« Apparemment Edward n'est pas comme ça. » Lui répondis-je et mes yeux allèrent d'eux-mêmes se poser sur lui alors qu'il était absorbé par des feuilles devant lui. Sentant sûrement mon regard, il leva les yeux vers moi et je rencontrai ses iris émeraude hypnotiques. Je détournai vivement la tête en rougissant comme une débile et lui lâcha un doux rire fabuleux. Je me rendis compte qu'Angela avait assisté à l'échange, lorsque je l'entendis elle aussi rigoler doucement à côté de moi. Je posai mes yeux sur elle et lui lançai un regard mauvais. Elle fit mine de rien et replongea sa tête dans son livre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Je soupirai, j'allais nous faire démasquer.

A ce moment-là, Lauren et quelques autres filles de sa bande passèrent par la porte et cette première, n'ayant sûrement pas encore digérée l'épisode de tout à l'heure, me lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Elle se dirigea vers sa chaise tout en continuant à me fixer méchamment, et je soutins son regard haineux en la toisant à mon tour froidement. Il était hors de question pour moi qu'elle croît qu'elle pouvait me faire peur. Elle finit par lâcher le bout la première en se dérobant de moi d'un mouvement vif de la tête. J'étais satisfaite, c'était elle qui avait soustrait son regard du mien. Je me tournai ensuite vers Angela dont je sentais le regard sur moi, et celle-ci arqua un sourcil en ma direction. J'haussai simplement les épaules.

« Bon, je vois que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer. Ouvrez tous vos livres à la page 129. » Ordonna Edward de sa voix cuivrée, en se levant de sa chaise, me permettant ainsi de reluquer son corps parfait entièrement. Il était à tomber, son polo noir moulait son torse musclé à merveille et son jeans me faisait encore plus saliver. C'était trop, il mettait atrocement mes hormones en ébullition. Il allait finir par me tuer.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure arriva, je rangeai mes affaires et m'en allai en passant devant Edward qui était debout, près de son bureau. Il m'effleura doucement le bras, ce qui déclencha chez moi des frissons.

« Rejoins-moi devant cette salle à midi. » Lança-t-il à voix basse pour que seule moi puisse l'entendre.

J'hochai discrètement la tête et allais rejoindre Angela qui m'attendait dehors.

« Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? » Me demanda cette dernière, de but en blanc, alors que nous marchions vers notre prochain cours.

« Moins d'une semaine. » Lui répondis-je en ne pouvant empêcher, encore une fois, le rouge de colorer mes joues.

« Mais tu l'a rencontré où ? Tu savais déjà que c'était le remplaçant de M. Sullivan ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mise au courant plutôt ? » Poursuivit-elle ses questions en les posant à toute allure.

« Tout doux, Angie. » Lui-dis-je en rigolant. « Je ne t'ai pas mise au courant simplement parce que je n'en avais pas vraiment eus l'occasion. Tu sais la semaine où t'es allée avec ta famille dans le New Jersey pour voir ta tante ? » Elle acquiesça. « Le dernier vendredi, Alice nous avait entraînés avec elle dans un pub. Eh bien, c'est ce soir-là que je l'ai rencontré. Et non, je ne savais même pas qu'il était prof. » Lui avouai-je.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? C'est lui qui est venu te draguer ou bien ? » Me questionna-t-elle.

« C'est une longue histoire enfaite, je promets de te la raconter, mais pas maintenant s'il-t-plaît. » Lui quémandai-je avec un petit sourire.

« T'as intérêt. » Me rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise alors qu'Alice entrait dans la salle. Cette dernière vient vers nous en souriant grandement. Toujours aussi pétillante cette Alice.

A midi pile j'étais déjà devant la salle à attendre Edward. Heureusement, il ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Il arriva vers moi d'un pas rapide en me décochant un de ses sourires en coin et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la salle pour qu'on puisse y entrer. Dès que nous fûmes à l'intérieur, il la ferma immédiatement avant de se tourner vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres. Je soupirai d'aise alors qu'il dévorait ma bouche. Je laissai tomber mon sac par terre et mes mains allèrent fourrager ses cheveux en bataille à la texture soyeuse. Nous rompîmes le baisé que lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle.

« Ça a été long. » Soupira-t-il en m'entourant de ses bras.

« Je confirme. » Soufflai-je sur le même ton. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment.

« Ça me fait drôle. » Lançai-je en le regardant dans les yeux avec un demi-sourire.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Me demanda-t-il en passant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille.

« On sort ensemble alors qu'on jamais eût de vrai rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas, ça me fait bizarre. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche normalement.» Lui avouai-je.

« On peut y remédier. Je t'invite au ciné vendredi soir. » Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Au ciné ? Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ensemble. Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible pour l'instant. Ne tentons pas le diable. » Refusai-je en m'affolant légèrement. Je pensais à des tas de scénarios où nous nous ferions prendre.

« Mais non, on a qu'à aller loin de Forks. On peut aller à Port Angeles par exemple. » Proposa-t-il sûr de lui.

« J'ai peur qu'on tombe sur quelqu'un qui nous connaisse là-bas. » Lui fis-je part de ma crainte.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on aura autant de poisse. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« J'attire la malchance comme personne. Si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris, tu le comprendras vite. » Lui affirmai-je avec une moue sérieuse.

« Et moi, je suis un gros chanceux. La preuve, je t'ai rencontré. On rééquilibrera le truc comme ça. » Lança-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. » Lui répliquai-je en ne pouvant réprimer un petit rire et un violent rougissement par la même occasion. Il se penchant alors vers moi en rigolant lui aussi et reprît ma bouche pour un autre délicieux baisé. Après qu'il ait éloignés ses lèvres de moi, il garda mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Alors Isabella, voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de sortir avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin, et en me transperçant de son regard vert tellement intense.

« Je ne sais pas. » Lui répondis-je en souriant. Je fis semblant de me détourner de lui.

« Ne sois pas si cruelle. Accepte s'il-te-plait. » Dit-il en rigolant et en m'attrapant par le poignet pour que je ne me dérobe pas de lui.

« Je plaisante, bien sûr. Ça serait même un honneur. » Lui confiai-je en m'empourprant derechef.

« C'est fou ce que j'adore tes rougissements. » M'avoua-t-il en caressant ma joue de sa main douce, ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité le rouge sur mes joues.

« Donc tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici, juste pour pouvoir m'embrasser. » Déduis-je pour le faire changer de sujet. Ses compliments me gênaient bien qu'au fond de moi, cela me plaisait.

« T'as tout compris. D'ailleurs tu ne me sers qu'à ça. » Lança-t-il en rigolant. Je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule, vexée.

« Il ne faut pas se mentir, tu n'es pas d'accord ? » Poursuivit-il, joueur.

« Merci. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

« Je plaisante mon Ange. » Dit-il en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui. Il essaya de m'embrasser mais je tournais mon visage sur le côté avec un air blessé.

« Ne sois pas vexée, bébé. Je t'ai dit que je rigolais. » Essaya-t-il de me convaincre en affichant maintenant un air sérieux. Je me forçai pour ne pas rigoler en vain.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Je ris, avant de me ressaisir rapidement.

« Désolée, mais c'était toi qui avait commencé. » Lui répliquai-je ensuite en souriant.

« Ok, je l'aurais cherché. » Répondit-il. Son regard qui était posé sur moi, se fit plus intense alors qu'il me dévisageait pendant quelques fractions de seconde, avant qu'il ne se reprenne en secouant la tête avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Allez viens. » Dit-il en m'entraînant avec lui vers la porte pour que l'on sorte de la salle. Je récupérai mon sac et le suivit. Juste avant que l'on sorte, il déposa un furtif baisé sur mes lèvres. Je lui dis au revoir à contrecœur et me dirigeai rapidement vers la cantine où étaient déjà Angela et Alice.

Je pris mon plateau et en arrivant près de notre table, j'eus l'agréable surprise d'y découvrir Ben assit.

« Salut. » Ben me répondit poliment et les filles me firent un sourire entendu.

« Tu sais, ils vont aller au bal ensemble et Angela m'a demandé de lui faire sa robe. Elle me prend de court mais heureusement que je lui avais déjà dessiné une robe qui lui ira à merveille. Oui, je sais, je suis géniale. Donc elle sera de couleur rose pâle, une couleur qui sied parfaitement à son teint. Je vais aussi choisir la cravate de Ben qui s'accordera avec la tenue d'Angela… » Commença Alice à débiter son flot de paroles à toute vitesse. Je me contentai de la fixer parler un moment alors qu'elle ne prenait pas une seule fois sa respiration avant de me tourner vers les deux autres qui me firent un sourire à la fois amusé et compatissant, mais c'était à moi de compatir vu que c'était sur eux qu'Alice allait se défouler. J'avais envie de dire à Ben de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le pauvre et dire qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer Alice.

Le reste du déjeuner, je fis rapidement connaissance avec Ben qui était quelqu'un de gentil et de moins réservé que je ne le pensais.

On venait de finir les cours et nous étions en train de nous diriger vers le parking, lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable. Je le sortis et vis que le numéro m'était inconnu, mais je décrochai tout de même.

« Allo, Bella ? » Dit une voix féminine qui m'était familière. « C'est Rose. »

« Rose, comment tu vas ? » Lui demandai-je surprise.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ça va. »

« J'ai piqué ton numéro dans le portable d'Edward pendant qu'il était en train de se doucher. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ne t'en fait pas. » Lui répondis-je. Si elle avait pris mon numéro, ça voulait dire qu'elle était sincère lorsqu'elle disait m'apprécier, non ?

« Je suis actuellement devant ton lycée. » Poursuivit-elle en me prenant encore plus au dépourvu.

« Vraiment ? » Lui demandai-je bêtement.

« Ouais, tu devrais vite me repérer, j'ai une superbe M3 rouge. » Me dit-elle alors que je pouvais entendre un sourire arrogant dans sa voix.

« Traduction ? » Lui quémandai-je en rigolant.

« Une flamboyante décapotable rouge au toit relevé. » Me répondit-elle.

« Merci, ça m'aidera plus. » Lui répliquai-je en souriant bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Ok, à tout de suite. » Lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je mis mon téléphone dans mon sac tout en sentant les regards interrogateurs des filles.

« C'était qui ? » Dit Alice.

« Qui est Rose ? » Demanda Angela.

« La sœur d'Edward. » Leur répondis-je simplement.

« Quoi ? Tu l'as rencontré quand ? » Demanda Alice étonnée, alors que je cherchais du regard Rosalie sur le parking. Dès que je l'eus repéré, je me mis à marcher dans sa direction avec les filles. Effectivement je l'avais rapidement trouvée. Elle était accoudée à sa belle voiture avec une pose de mannequin. Je pouvais voir tous les garçons autour la reluquer mais ils n'osaient pas l'approcher. D'autres aussi, étaient étrangement plus intéressés par la voiture. Les filles, elles la regardaient avec un regard empli de jalousie ou du moins envieux mais avec une pointe d'admiration. C'était vrai qu'autant de perfection était intimidante. Rosalie me repéra elle aussi rapidement et elle agita chaleureusement sa main vers moi.

« Merde, les filles. J'y crois pas, y a Rosalie Cullen sur le parking du lycée de Forks. Pincez-moi, je suis en train de rêver. » Lança incrédule Alice en s'arrêtant net. « Attendez, c'est la sœur d'Edward ? » S'exclama-t-elle abasourdie.

« Oui, c'est sa sœur. Venez, vous allez la rencontrer. Elle est sympa. » Leur dis-je pour les faire bouger. Nous traversâmes la distance qui nous séparer d'elle et lorsque nous arrêtâmes en face d'elle, tout le monde se mit à nous dévisager nous aussi. Je ne sentais plus du tout à l'aise avec tous ces regards braqués sur nous.

« Salut, Rose ! Je te présente mes meilleures amies Angela et Alice. Les filles voici Rosalie. » Les présentai-je.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'y crois pas ! » S'extasia en sautillant Alice. Rosalie la fixa avec un air amusé.

« Alice, tu vas lui faire peur. » M'enquis-je en rigolant.

« Désolée. J'adore ta BMW ! » Dit-elle en se calmant un peu.

« Merci, je l'ai moi-même retouchée en plus. Hum, alors vous êtes toutes dans ce lycée ? »Demanda Rosalie en fixant maintenant, l'établissement d'un air condescendant. Nous hochâmes simplement de la tête. « Comme je ne connais personne ici à Forks, je suis venu te voir. Je m'ennuyais toute seule chez Edward. » Reprît-elle en souriant.

« T'as pas de chance vu que moi aussi je suis très ennuyante. » Rigolai-je. « Mais on peut s'improviser une petite soirée entre filles chez moi. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes les filles ? Mon frère rentrera sûrement tard. » Leur proposai-je.

« Moi je suis désolée les filles mais je dois garder mes petits frères. Je ne peux pas me défiler ce soir, mon père va s'énerver. » Dit Angela.

« Pourquoi tu ne les ramènes pas avec toi ? » Lui demandai-je.

« T'es sérieuse ? Ils sont vraiment chiants, ils ne vont pas arrêter de nous embêter. Non mais ce n'est pas grave et puis j'en profiterais aussi pour réviser après. » Déclina-t-elle.

« Comme tu veux. » Lui répondis-je.

« Tiens y'a Eddy. » Lança Rosalie en regardant derrière nous. Je me tournai vers la direction qu'elle regarder et découvris Edward en train de fixer incrédule et avec les yeux exorbités sa sœur, puis nous. Celle-ci lui sourit grandement avant de lui faire un signe de la main. Edward secoua la tête avant de se diriger rapidement vers sa Volvo qui était garée à proximité. Rosalie se mit à rire.

« Bon et si on y allait maintenant ? » Proposa-t-elle. Angela nous quitta après nous avoir salués.

Nous montâmes chacune dans notre voiture et partîmes en direction de chez moi.

Lorsque Rosalie descendit de sa voiture, je pus voir qu'elle avait l'air agacé.

« Bella, tu conduis trop lentement. Mais bon, ça ne m'étonne pas vu le tas de ferrailles qui te sert de voiture. » Lança-t-elle alors que nous pénétrions chez moi.

« Merci. » La remerciai-je faussement.

« Faudrait penser à t'acheter une vraie voiture. » Poursuivit-elle.

« Moi je l'aime ma camionnette et elle me convient parfaitement. » Lui rétorquai-je.

« Mouais. En tout cas c'est mignon chez toi. » Dit-elle en examinant mon salon alors que je posais mon sac dans un coin.

« Merci. » Dis-je de façon incertaine parce que je ne savais pas si elle pensait vraiment ou non. Heureusement que j'avais fait un peu de rangement ce matin avant de partir au lycée.

« Bon qu'allons-nous faire ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Moi je sais. On va regarder un bon film avant de relooker Bella. » Dit Alice.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant sur mon canapé.

« Parce que tu es la seule d'entre nous trois à avoir besoin d'être relooker ! » Me rétorqua le petit lutin féru de mode.

« Merci, t'es sympa. »

« Oh mais de rien, c'est Edward qui nous remerciera plus tard. » Répliqua Alice.

« A ce propos, Edward m'a donné rendez-vous vendredi. » Les informai-je en rougissant.

« Oh mais c'est génial ! Il t'a invité où ? » Demanda Rosalie intéressée, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Au ciné. »

« Pas très original ton frère. » Lança Alice à Rosalie. Le petit lutin était déjà en train de chercher parmi les DVD présents dans le meuble sous la télé, un film à voir.

« Il n'a jamais vraiment été un romantique, malheureusement, mais son physique rattrape tout. » Rétorqua Rosalie avec un sourire arrogant.

«C'est sympa. » Marmonnai-je.

« J'ai trouvé, on va regarder « La revanche d'une blonde ». » S'exclama Alice en venant vers nous avec le dvd dans les mains.

« Vous ne voulez pas qu'on regarde un film d'horreur à la place ? » S'enquit Rosalie.

« Non, Alice est une trouillarde. » Lançai-je rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? T'es pire que moi. Tu te souviens quand on a regardé Saw3D ? » Répliqua Alice.

« Mais c'était horrible. » Rétorquai-je alors que dans ma tête défilaient les images de ce film qui m'avait empêché de dormir correctement pendant des semaines.

« Bon, alors vous ne voulez pas qu'on fasse des cookies ou autres, avant de regarder le film ? J'ai faim. » Proposa le mannequin. Les mannequins n'étaient pas censés faire super attention à leur ligne ?

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? » Dis-je.

« On va faire du popcorn aussi ! » Dit Alice en sautillant déjà vers la cuisine.

« Elle est pleine de vie. » Lança Rosalie alors qu'on se levait du canapé, et je me contentai de rire. « Pleine de vie » était un euphémisme.

Nous passâmes une super soirée à cuisiner, à rigoler et Alice en profita pour parler énormément mode avec Rosalie, avant que mon frère ne rentre quelques heures plus tard.

« Belly, je suis rentré. Eh, tu peux me dire à qui appartient cette magnifique M3 ?» Lança-t-il de l'entrée. Je vis Rosalie froncer les sourcils.

« C'est mon frère, Emmett. » Lui dis-je. Sa réaction me surprit parce qu'elle haussa grand les sourcils avant de serrer brusquement les mâchoires. Emmett entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce et Rosalie bondit du canapé où elle était assise et s'élança vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, elle fit un geste qui me choqua, elle le gifla fortement. Je restais bouche bée avec Alice. Emmett aussi semblait choqué par son geste.

« Rose. » Dit simplement Emmett en se reprenant et frottant sa joue, tout en affichant un sourire penaud.

« Bella, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce connard était ton frère. » Siffla Rosalie en fixant toujours Emmett qui avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre.

« Vous vous connaissez déjà ? » M'enquis-je en me levant du canapé.

« Ton frère est un gros con ! » Dit amèrement Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett t'a fait ? » Lui demandai-je pour qu'elle éclaire ma lanterne.

« On s'est déjà rencontré lors d'un défilé à New York, et on a couché ensemble. On s'est aussi échangé nos numéros mais ce connard ne m'a plus rappelé, encore pire lorsqu'au bout d'une semaine j'ai décidé de l'appeler, j'ai appris qu'il avait changé de numéro. Et dire qu'il me plaisait vraiment ! » Conta Rosalie avec véhémence tout en continuant à faire face à Emmett. Je ne pouvais voir que son dos mais je sentais toute sa rancœur.

« C'est cool de me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu avec ce gars-là, en train de vous embrasser pendant qu'il te tripoter le lendemain ? » Lança Emmett avec virulence.

« De qui tu parles ? Quel gars ? » Lui demanda Rose perdue.

« Le brun, si ça peut t'aider. » Répliqua avec ironie mon frère.

« Imbécile, c'était mon ex, Royce. Disons juste qu'il ne voulait pas renoncer facilement. Et c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et si tu étais resté plus longtemps, tu m'aurais vu le repousser. Tu n'aurais pas pu venir m'en parler au lieu de sauter vite à cette conclusion ? » Lui demanda Rosalie avec plus de calme.

« Tu l'aurais fait à ma place ? » Lui rétorqua Emmett en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Non. » Répondit Rosalie avec un sourire que je pouvais entendre dans sa voix. Et là, je vis mon frère se jeter carrément sur Rose pour l'embrasser passionnément. Leur baisé prit si vite de l'ampleur et devint de plus en plus équivoque que je pris Alice par le bras pour l'entraîner avec moi hors du salon, loin des chauds lapins. Nous montâmes au pas de course les escaliers pour nous diriger vers ma chambre. Dès que nous pénétrâmes dans celle-ci, après avoir fermé la porte, Alice éclata de rire et je la suivis rapidement dans son fou rire.

« Mais ils sont incroyables ! » S'exclama Alice après s'être calmée. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur mon lit et je la copiai.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va pas pouvoir redescendre, à moins qu'on ne veuille être traumatisé à vie. » Lançai-je en pensant à tous les dégâts que leur élan d'amour occasionnerait.

« C'est vrai. Alors, tu vas aller au ciné avec M. Cullen ? » Dit Alice en jouant des sourcils de façon suggestive. Je fronçai des sourcils. « Ne faîtes pas de cochonneries dans la salle obscure, on pourrait vous surprendre. » Je levai les yeux au ciel. Emmett avait gravement déteint sur elle. « C'est moi qui va te préparer juste avant qu'il vienne te chercher. Tu vas être superbe, il ne pourra pas te résister. Pour me remercier, tu en profiteras pour lui poser des questions sur Jasper et lui demander ce qu'il a dit à propos de moi, O.K ? » Poursuivit-elle. Je levai encore une fois les yeux au ciel. «Au fait, il t'emmène juste… » Alice fut interrompue par des gémissements et des bruits de pas provenant du couloir avant qu'on entende une porte se claquer. Oh non, ils étaient montés pour aller le faire dans la chambre d'Emmett. Je me tournai vers Alice après avoir fixé quelques instants la porte anxieusement. Je la découvris en train de grimacer avant qu'elle ne bondisse ensuite du lit.

« Bonne chance ! » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Quand elle fut sur le point de l'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Tu veux venir passer la nuit chez moi ? » Me proposa-t-elle. Je grimaçai.

« Non, c'est bon, je vais écouter la musique à fond. J'espère que ça suffira. » Gémis-je. Elle me fit un sourire compatissant avant de me faire un petit au revoir de la main. Dès qu'elle partit en claquant la porte, je m'écroulai en arrière sur mon lit en soupirant. Rapidement, les bruits de leurs ébats passionnés me vinrent aux oreilles et je gémis de nouveau. J'allais mettre de la musique pour couvrir ça. Je courus prendre mon iPod et mit la musique la plus bruyante que j'avais dans ma Play List. C'était d'ailleurs Emmett qui me l'avait mise et c'était du Hard rock. Au bout d'un moment, je me décidai à faire quelques exercices de maths afin de m'entraîner pour les exams. Inexorablement, je me mis à repenser à Edward, ce qui m'empêcha d'accomplir mon but premier qui était de travailler. J'avais envie de le voir, ou au moins d'entendre sa voix. Je pensais à l'appeler mais j'avais peur de l'embêter seulement pour ça. Finalement, je n'eus pas à me décider. Mon téléphone, que j'avais mis sur ma table de chevet vibra. Je l'attrapai et découvris que j'avais reçu un message d'Edward. Je l'ouvris toute excitée. (N/B : Je veux une suite ici :()

* * *

><p><strong>Donc oui, j'arrête le chapitre là ! mouhahahahaHA ! <strong>

**Je pense que je vais continuer à poster les chapitres avec une trame moins longue, ça me réussit plus, je les poste beaucoup plus rapidement. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ils ne sont pas trop courts, non ?**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, ça m'aide vraiment.**

**Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Bisous, bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooooooooo !**

**Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 8 ! Je me sens vraiment mal parce que j'avais promis de poster des chapitres plus rapidement parce qu'ils seront plus court mais là j'ai fait tout le contraire. Et oui, voilà le chapitre le plus long que j'ai encore jamais écrit ! Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai offert un petit lemon, soft qui je l'espère, vous plaira ^^ !**

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta Tanygirl pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre rapidement, ainsi que vous tous qui lisez cette fanfic ) **

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, vous me boostés vraiment. J'en profite pour remercier par la même occasion les anonymes vu que je ne peux pas le faire autre part. **

**On a dépassé les 100 reviews, c'est génial !**

**Allez, je vous laisse tranquille pour que vous puissiez lire ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Twilght appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que lui emprunter le temps d'une fiction…<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

POV Bella

**« Hey, t'es pas encore couchée ? »** E.

Il était près de minuit.

**« Non, Rose et mon frère qui sont dans la chambre à côté font beaucoup trop de bruits… » **B.

**« Comment ça ? »** E.

**« Ta sœur qui est venue chez moi a rencontré Emmett et ça a été littéralement le coup de foudre… Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »** B.

**« J'trouve pas le sommeil.»** E.

**« Je pense que moi je pourrais facilement m'endormir si ces deux lapins s'arrêtaient un moment ! »** B. J'étais rouge, lorsque j'envoyais ça. Il mit un peu plus de temps que pour les autres messages à me répondre.

**« Tu veux venir dormir chez moi ? »** E. Sa proposition me surprit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir encore plus.

« J'aurais bien aimé, mais je ne me souviens plus du chemin… » B. Je n'aurais jamais su me repérer pour aller chez lui aussi tardivement, et de plus mon sens de l'orientation était à déplorer ce qui fait que je me serais sûrement perdue.

**« Tu veux que je passe te prendre ? »** E.

Une boule d'excitation se forma soudainement dans mon ventre face à la nouvelle tournure de cette nuit qui s'offrait à moi.

**« Oui, si ça ne te pose pas de problème. »** B.

**« J'arrive, à tout de suite. »** E.

**« Ok. »** B.

J'étais heureuse, et moi qui voulait tellement le voir même si d'un autre côté, j'appréhendais totalement cette nuit. Je décidai d'éloigner pour le moment mes appréhensions et je m'élançai alors vers mon armoire, toujours avec de la musique forte dans les oreilles, pour prendre un pyjama, mais le trac commença rapidement à me regagner. Qu'étais-je censée prendre pour aller dormir chez lui ? Allions nous dormir ensemble dans le même lit ? Allions-nous passer le cap ce soir ? Etais-je vraiment prête ? Le stress commençait à me paralyser, alors je décidai de souffler un bon coup en essayant de refouler au plus loin mes inquiétudes. Je réussis à me calmer en me convaincant qu'Edward ne m'obligerait jamais à faire quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas.

Puis, je me mis pour de bon à la recherche d'un pyjama adéquat, et de sous-vêtements par la même occasion. Je tombai, au fond de mon tiroir, sur une nuisette en soie rose vraiment transparente et sexy, qu'Alice m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire cette année, mais je la reposais rapidement parce que je savais que j'allais être totalement mal à l'aise avec. Elle était trop suggestive. Je pris alors un shorty pour le bas ainsi qu'un simple T-shirt. Qu'allait penser Edward en me voyant avec ? Je fermai les yeux en inspirant longuement. « Tout va bien se passer. Tu stresses pour un rien.» Me rassérénai-je.

Je pris ensuite sous-vêtements qui étaient simplement en coton gris. Je mis tout ça dans mon sac et partis vers la salle de bain pour recoiffer mes cheveux qui s'étaient un peu ébouriffés, en attendant Edward. Je mis du temps à démêler chaque cheveu, mais j'en profitai aussi pour m'épiler les jambes. Quand je retournai dans ma chambre, je vis mon portable sonner. Je me précipitai vers lui pour décrocher tout en arrachant mes écouteurs, et j'eus le loisir d'entendre un gloussement, suivit d'un grognement sourd de la chambre d'à côté, alors que j'allais m'adresser à Edward.

« Allo ? »

« Je suis garé en bas, mon Ange. Descends vite. » Lança-t-il de sa voix chaude. Il était venu rapidement.

« J'arrive. » Soufflai-je, tout en attrapant mon sac et enfilant un gilet, pressée de le retrouver. Je dévalai les escaliers, alors que je m'éloignais au fur et à mesure des bruits que produisaient Emmett et Rosalie. De mon perron, je pouvais voir sa Volvo rutilante garée en face. Je levai la tête vers le ciel et vis la pluie tomber à grosse goutes, donc je mis ma capuche. Je m'avançai ensuite rapidement vers la voiture, et lorsque je fus assise sur le siège passager, j'enlevai ma capuche et me tournai vers Edward qui me fixait d'un air moqueur.

« Quoi ? » Lui lançai-je. Sa bouche se fendit d'un large sourire avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres avec gourmandise. Son goût exquis et enivrant m'avait manqué. Lorsque nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre, j'eus droit à son sourire en coin avant qu'il ne redémarre la voiture et prenne la route pluvieuse.

« Merci, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à dormir avec du hard rock dans les oreilles. » M'enquis-je en scrutant son profil parfait alors qu'il fixait la route. J'étais en train admirer la courbe de ses cils, la ligne virile de sa mâchoire…

« T'aimes le hard rock ? » Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil en ma direction. Je rencontrai une nouvelle fois son regard émeraude intense et en fut happée.

« Euh, non pas vraiment, mais j'ai appris à aimer la chanson à force de l'écouter en boucle depuis des heures. » Lui dis-je en rigolant. Il secoua la tête, amusé avant de rediriger son regard vers la route. Je me tournai moi aussi vers la vitre pour contempler le paysage et fus stupéfaite de ne voir que des masses vertes, tellement le paysage défilait à toute allure. Je me tournai alors vers lui, paniquée.

« Edward, ralentis un peu. » Lui dis-je d'une voix effrayée. Il détourna les yeux de la route pour me lancer un regard perplexe, tout en haussant les sourcils. Lorsqu'il vit la réelle inquiétude dans mes yeux, il soupira avant d'obtempérer en ralentissant légèrement.

« J'ai juste pas envie qu'on fonce dans le décor. » Chuchotai-je en rougissant et je le vis sourire.

« Pas de problème. » Répondit-il en ralentissant encore un peu plus. Il me lança ensuite un rapide coup d'œil amusé avant qu'il ne se remette à se concentrer sur la route humide.

Je me tenais près des escaliers alors qu'il refermait la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi en souriant et m'entraîna avec lui en me prenant la main en haut des escaliers. Nous traversâmes le couloir et il s'arrêta devant la porte du fond qu'il ouvrit. Je découvris une grande chambre assez simple, alors qu'il me fit entrer à sa suite en allumant la lumière. Je vis un large lit blanc avec une couverture rayée bleu marine et blanc, qui le recouvrait, et la fenêtre en face était une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Je vis aussi une Fender posée contre le dressing. L'ordre qui y régnait m'étonnait parce que je m'étais habitué à la chambre désordonnée et sale d'Emmett. Je me tournai ensuite vers Edward dont je sentais le regard me vriller le dos, et je lui lançai un sourire timide.

« Je crois bien que ta chambre est plus propre et mieux rangée que la mienne. » Constatai-je.

« Lorsque j'étais petit, Esmée m'interdisait de déserts si je ne rangeais pas ma chambre. » Lança-t-il en souriant et je rigolai en m'imaginant un Edward petit parce qu'il devait être adorable.

« Si tu veux prendre une douche, ne te gênes pas. » Dit-il ensuite en indiquant la porte à gauche de la tête.

« Euh, oui. Merci. » Lui répondis-je en me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Ok. » Dit-il en souriant. « Je te laisse ma chambre pour dormir, le lit est plus confortable. Je vais dormir dans la chambre qu'occupe Rosalie. » Lança-t-il ensuite. Quoi ? Il ne comptait pas dormir avec moi ? Cette idée faisait plus que me frustrer alors que tout à l'heure elle m'angoissait.

« Pourquoi ne pas dormir ensemble ? » Lui demandai-je précipitamment en devenant pivoine. Je le vis hausser un sourcil face à ma suggestion avant de me faire son sourire en coin.

« J'y vois aucun inconvénient. » Répondit-il sur un ton espiègle. Il s'approcha de moi et arrivé en face, il me caressa la joue de sa main douce. Le vert brillant et hypnotique de ses yeux me captivait complétement.

« Vas-y maintenant. » Dit-il en désignant la salle de bains de la tête de nouveau. J'hochai la tête et m'éloignai de lui que lorsqu'il retira sa main. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la porte qu'il m'avait indiqué, et pénétrai dans une belle salle de bains qui était munie d'une superbe douche qui me donna tout de suite envie de l'essayer, mais j'allai cependant me déshabiller avant de m'y glisser. Vu que je n'avais pas ramené de produits avec moi, j'utilisai son gel douche et rapidement la salle de bains fut comme embaumée de son odeur entêtante. J'en profitai alors pour respirer l'air avec gourmandise avant de sortir rapidement et de m'enrouler dans une de ses serviettes propres. C'est à ce moment-là, que je me mis rendis compte que je n'avais pas amenés avec mes vêtements, et je me mis à paniquer légèrement.

J'avais oublié de prendre les affaires de mon sac, qui était toujours dans la chambre, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir en petite serviette. Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas dans la chambre. Je décidai tout de même de me diriger lentement vers la porte que j'ouvris doucement pour faire face à une vision qui me captiva totalement. Edward qui était dos à moi et entièrement torse nu, était en train d'enfiler un pantalon de survêt. J'eus l'occasion d'admirer pendant une fraction de seconde son superbe fessier vêtu d'un boxer blanc et mon cœur rata un battement. Mes yeux remontèrent ensuite d'eux-mêmes le long de son corps d'Apollon et j'eus l'occasion d'apprécier ses muscles dorsaux alors qu'ils se contractaient. J'étais sûre d'avoir un filet de bave qui coulait de ma bouche. Il allait me tuer lorsqu'il se retourna soudainement vers moi. Oh mon dieu ! Son torse musclé parfaitement allait causer ma perte. Il était un véritable dieu grec. Alors que je continuais de le reluquer sans honte, je sentis son regard pesé sur moi. Je levai alors lentement les yeux pour voir que son regard littéralement noir, descendait le long de mon corps. Le rouge afflua violemment à mes joues alors que je me rappelais que j'étais seulement en petite serviette, lorsqu'il leva brusquement la tête vers moi. Je fus encore plus saisie par son regard avide tellement désireux. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant de désir dans les yeux d'un homme, surtout provoqué par moi. Je commençai alors à me tortiller en resserrant les pans de ma serviette.

« Euh, je… Je dois prendre mes vêtements. » Lançai-je en m'empourprant encore plus. Il se contenta de me fixer un moment sans réagir, avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

« Hum, oui.» Dit-il alors, semblant un peu troublé. Je le vis ensuite passer sa main sur sa nuque avant qu'il ne me lance un petit sourire. Je lui répondis timidement et m'élançai maladroitement vers mon sac. Je le pris et me dirigeai ensuite précipitamment vers la salle de bains pour m'habiller. Lorsque je fus à l'intérieur, je soufflai en fermant la porte avant de commencer à me vêtir. C'était intense, mais j'avais aimé le regard qu'il posait sur moi, il me désirait.

Dès que j'eus fini, je sortis et le découvris allongé sur le dos au milieu du le lit. Sa tête reposait sur son bras, et il jouait distraitement avec son téléphone portable dans sa main. Il n'avait pas revêtu de teeshirt, et je compris donc qu'il dormait torse nu. Il était tellement beau. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me fit son sourire en coin totalement craquant et tapota la place près de lui pour m'inciter à venir le rejoindre. Je ne me fis pas prier et m'élançai vers lui. Je sautai dans le lit et m'allongeai en posant d'office ma tête sur son torse. J'en profitai aussi pour humer discrètement son odeur avant de sentir sa main venir commencer à caresser mes cheveux doucement.

« J'espère que tu pourras t'endormir maintenant. » Murmura-t-il en tendant son bras valide pour éteindre la lumière, mais le sommeil s'était dissipé malheureusement depuis.

« J'ai plus vraiment envie de dormir. Et si on jouait au jeu des vingt questions ? » Lui demandai-je timidement, en levant les yeux vers lui et je le vis arquer un sourcil en ma direction.

« Si tu veux. » Souffla-t-il en continuant à toucher mes cheveux.

« O.K. C'est moi qui commence. » Commençons par une question basique. « Quelle est la date de ton anniversaire ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Le 20 juin. » Répondit-il.

« Mais c'est bientôt. » M'enquis-je.

« Effectivement, c'est dans un peu plus d'un mois. Bon maintenant à moi, je te repose la même question. » Dit-il en passant doucement le bout de ses doigts sur mon bras dans une légère caresse qui me fit frissonner.

« Le 13 septembre. Pourquoi tu es devenu prof de maths ? » A ce moment-là, je me rappelai qu'il était mon professeur et que ce qu'il se passait entre nous actuellement devait absolument rester secret si nous ne voulions pas avoir de problèmes.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que j'ai toujours voulu enseigner et les maths ont toujours étaient l'une de mes matières préférées parce que c'était plus stimulant. » Me confia-t-il.

« J'aime pas les maths. » Lui appris-je abruptement et il éclata de rire.

« C'est triste. » Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? » Me demanda-t-il ensuite curieux.

« Aller à la fac et étudier la littérature. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel métier j'ai envie de faire. Peut-être prof. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire mutin et il me répondit par un large sourire.

« Est-ce que tu as un tatouage ? » Le questionnai-je ensuite. Je ne m'imaginais pas mon Edward tatoué.

« Hum, hum. » Il hocha la tête et je déglutis. « Sur ma fesse gauche, tu veux le voir ?» Répliqua-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Je lui lançai alors un coup dans le ventre mais ses abdos étaient contractés parce qu'il riait donc il ne ressentit absolument rien.

« Imbécile. » Marmonnai-je. Ça me faisait drôle de l'entendre dire quelque chose de cru, j'avais presque l'impression d'entendre Emmett.

Soudainement une autre interrogation, plus intime me vint à l'esprit.

« Euh, dis-moi, tu avais quel âge lorsque tu l'as fait pour la première fois ? » Lui demandai-je doucement en rougissant.

« Fait quoi ? » Me répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, l'air d'être l'innocence incarnée, mimant ne pas comprendre à quoi je faisais allusion, avant de rire aux éclats à nouveau. Même son rire était fascinant, mais il ne pouvait pas juste répondre à la question sérieusement ? Heureusement, il se reprit rapidement.

« Je devais avoir 15 ans. » Révéla-t-il ensuite.

« Et c'était avec qui ? » Le questionnai-je alors que je sentais la jalousie me ronger déjà.

« Une fille. » Me répondit-il simplement, en souriant comme un débile. J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire !

« Dieu merci que c'était une fille. » Lui dis-je sarcastique. En réalité, l'imaginer avec une autre me faisait mal. J'étais bel et bien jalouse de la relation qu'il avait pu avoir avec une autre alors que moi à cette époque, je devais être une enfant.

« Bon à moi. Et toi, quand a été t'as première fois ? » Me questionna-t-il, son ton changeant imperceptiblement.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. » Lui avouai-je en rougissant violement. Ma réponse avait dû le surprendre parce que quand je levai les yeux vers lui, je le vis les sourcils haussés grand.

« Tu es vierge ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite incrédule.

« Ça te déranges ? » Lui demandai-je, blessée.

« Non, mais c'est juste que ça m'a surpris. Je ne pensais pas… enfin t'es magnifique alors… » Bafouilla-t-il alors que je m'empourprais. Je crois bien qu'il était le seul à me trouver magnifique.

« Hum. Et si on passait à une autre question ? Je crois que c'est à mon tour. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? » Lui posai-je la première question qui me passait par la tête. Je voulais à tout prix changer de sujet.

« Le bleu et toi ? »

« Ca dépends des jours. » Eludai-je.

« Aujourd'hui, quelle est ta préférée couleur ? » Insista-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Le vert. » Lui révélai-je alors docilement, en espérant qu'il ne découvre pas pourquoi. La vérité était que j'appréciais spécialement le vert depuis un certain temps parce que c'était la couleur de ses yeux si intenses.

« Ok mais c'est encore à mon tour parce que tout à l'heure tu m'as posé deux questions de suite… » Débuta-t-il, mais je le stoppais.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as même pas répondu à la question, ça ne compte donc pas ! » Protestai-je furieusement.

« Si, je t'ai répondu. » Insista-t-il en souriant.

« Non. De toute façon, je n'y répondrais pas. » Lui rétorquai-je en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, afin de lui prouver que je comptais réellement snober sa question.

« Arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise joueuse. » Répliqua-t-il en me tirant gentiment une mèche de cheveux, mais je l'ignorai.

« Allez, sois gentille avec moi. » Persista-t-il en me caressant le bras doucement pour m'amadouer. Je ne résistai que quelques secondes parce que j'étais trop faible.

« Vas-y, je t'en prie, pose-moi ta question. » Cédai-je et il me sourit victorieux.

« Quel est ton souvenir d'enfance le plus heureux ? » Me questionna-t-il cette fois ci avec plus d'intérêt. La question qu'il posa me rendit mélancolique.

« C'est l'un des seuls souvenirs exactes que j'ai avec ma mère et c'était peu de temps avant qu'elle ne parte. Il faisait beau ce jour-là à Forks, et maman avait décidé de nous emmener pique-niquer avec Emmett au parc juste tous les trois. On avait passé une magnifique journée, même maman jouait avec nous et semblait heureuse. »

J'avais passé la matinée à préparer la nourriture avec elle pour la mettre dans le panier et après nous étions allés passer la journée là-bas. Je me souvenais aussi que mon père venait d'offrir un nouveau vélo à Emmett et que j'en étais jalouse, surtout qu'il ne voulait jamais me le prêter parce qu'il disait que j'étais trop petite, mais, ce jour-là, il avait été gentil et me l'avait prêté. Il m'avait même aidé à monter dessus. Maman s'amusait avec nous, et avait l'air tellement heureux que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait voulu nous quitter peu de temps après.

Je sentis une larme solitaire rouler le long de ma joue que j'effaçai discrètement du revers de la main sans qu'Edward ne s'en rende compte, mais il vint déposer au même moment, un baisé sur mon front. Ce souvenir pouvait paraître banal, mais c'était de loin le plus heureux que j'avais de mon enfance parce que tout n'était qu'innocence à cette époque, ma mère était encore là et la vie était douce.

« Et toi ? » Renchéris-je.

Nous continuâmes à nous poser des tas questions et nous avions largement dépassés le quota des vingt questions. Nous rîmes tout en apprenant plus l'un sur l'autre, jusqu'à je regarde l'heure et remarque qu'il était près de trois heures du matin. Et dire que j'avais cours tôt lendemain matin, je ne savais même pas comment nous allions faire. Nous décidâmes de nous endormir après avoir échangés un doux baisé et je sombrai rapidement dans un sommeil profond blottie dans ses bras puissants qui m'entouraient, et qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité alors que sa chaleur m'apaisait.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletante. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Oh mon Dieu, je crois que c'était bien le rêve le plus osé que j'avais fait à propos d'Edward. Je sentais une chaleur quasi insoutenable me tiraillé terriblement le bas ventre. Je devais trouver un moyen pour l'apaiser et le fait que j'étais littéralement collée au corps d'Edward ne faisait qu'augmenter l'intensité de cette brûlure. Il était dos à moi, nos corps étaient emboités et je sentais son érection collé à mes fesses, ce qui m'excitait encore plus. Le besoin qu'il me touche plus, qu'il me touche autre part, se faisait plus vif et la boule de feu grossissait dans mon bas ventre aussi. Je ne réfléchis pas plus, et lentement, je pris sa main qui était posée sur ma hanche et la fis remonter pour la poser sur mon sein. Je rougis violemment en me rendant compte de mon geste et surtout en sentant sa main empoigner mon sein fermement et en l'entendant émettre un grognement guttural qui m'enflamma encore plus. Cependant, les quelques secondes qui suivirent sa réaction, rien ne se passa, sa main ne bougea plus. Je remarquai sa respiration qui était régulière, le devenir moins, signe que je l'avais sûrement réveillé. Puis, je sentis des lèvres venir effleurer mon bras pour remonter jusqu'à mon épaule avant que sa main ne se pose sur mon visage et fit en sorte que je me tourne vers lui pour que je puisse le voir. Mes joues étaient très rouges, je le sentais et elles le devinrent encore plus face à son regard encore ensommeillé mais totalement noir, qui me captiva. Je frissonnai avant d'enrouler mon bras autour de son cou et de l'attirer brutalement à moi pour prendre ses lèvres d'assaut. Il s'allongea ensuite sur mon corps en prenant appuie sur ses coudes, me surplombant complétement alors que j'approfondissais le baiser avec fougue tout en laissant ma main gauche aller se balader sur son torse nu. Mon bas ventre se tordait de désir, et je savais que seul lui pouvait me soulager du feu qui me tiraillait.

« Edward, j'ai besoin de toi. » Murmurai-je en éloignant mes lèvres des siennes. Son regard rencontra le mien et il dû comprendre pourquoi j'avais besoin de lui parce que son regard déjà noir, le devint encore plus. Il écrasa alors mes lèvres des siennes pour ensuite me laisser à bout de souffle avant de se redresser un peu pour entreprendre d'enlever mon haut. Lorsque je fus en soutien-gorge, je rougis alors qu'il déglutissait en faisant voyager son regard de mes seins à mon ventre. Il entreprit ensuite d'enlever le seul vêtement qui cachait ma poitrine, et dès qu'elle fut libérée, je vis ses yeux affamés me dévorer. Il se pencha ensuite lentement et alla vers mon cou qu'il alla picorer de baisers humides au lieu de s'attaquer à ma poitrine qui n'attendait que ça. Il commença à tracer une ligne de bisous légers qui chatouilla au passage ma clavicule avant de passer entre mes seins, lentement. J'avais l'impression de commencer à bouillir intérieurement lorsqu'il vint embrasser mon téton droit avant aller faire de même avec l'autre. Je le sentis ensuite passer le bout de sa langue autour puis prendre complétement mon mamelon dans sa bouche pour le sucer et le mordiller, me faisant gémir. Il attribua après le même traitement à mon autre mamelon. Ils s'étaient totalement durcit. Il reprit ensuite son chemin imaginaire de ses lèvres, et ses mains expertes qui voyageaient sur mon corps laissaient une traine de feu sur leur passage. Sa bouche descendait doucement vers mon centre, me faisant languir alors que le tracé de sa langue m'électrisait. Lorsqu'il fut entre mes jambes, il releva son regard totalement assombrit vers moi et commença à me retirer mon shorty. Quand je fus entièrement nu face à son regard brulant, il passa d'abord ses mains sur mes cuisses, caressant l'intérieur après les avoir écartées. Ses grandes mains remontèrent ensuite avec une extrême lenteur vers mes hanches et il m'accorda un dernier regard brulant avant que je ne voie sa tête plonger entre mes cuisses. Ma respiration se coupa lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud sur mes grandes lèvres. Puis j'eus un hoquet de surprise qui m'échappa, lorsque je le sentis lécher ma fente de haut en bas d'un coup de langue. La boule dans mon ventre se serra brusquement, je me sentais couler. Le bout de sa langue repassa ensuite pour laper mes lèvres plus profondément, avant que je ne sente un de ses doigts pénétrer mon antre doucement. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et commençant à mordiller mon bouton rose avant de l'aspirer, de le sucer de plus en plus fort, en même temps que ses doigts magiques se faisaient de plus en plus rapides en me pénétrant. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée alors que je me sentais de plus en plus au bord de l'implosion et que je me laissais totalement envahir. J'essayai de résister pour profiter le plus longtemps des sensations encore inconnues qu'il me procurait, lorsque je sentis la boule dans mon bas ventre exploser puissamment pour se déferler en moi en de longues vagues qui parcoururent entièrement mon corps. Haletante, je restais un moment immobile, les yeux fermés alors qu'il finissait de recueillir de sa langue ma cyprine. Je me sentais comme vidée.

Si c'était ça l'orgasme alors je pouvais confirmer qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur.

Lorsqu'il finit, il remonta vers moi et emprisonna ma bouche pour un baiser qui m'enivra encore plus si possible. Je pouvais goûter mon propre jus à travers ses lèvres. Je sentais aussi contre ma cuisse son immense érection, et je me demandais si je devais faire quelque chose pour lui.

« Tu es délicieuse mon Ange. » Susurra-t-il contre ma bouche et mes joues s'enflammèrent. Il recaptura ensuite mes lèvres pour échanger un baiser langoureux. Lorsque nous mîmes fin au baiser, il bascula de sur moi et roula vers l'autre côté du lit avant de m'attirer contre lui et de rabattre la couverture sur nous. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment totalement paisible alors que j'avais enfoncé ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur avant que je ne le sentis bouger la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être plongée dans un état second.

Je levai les yeux vers lui pour le voir les yeux grands ouverts en train de fixer quelque chose sur la table de chevet.

« Merde ! » Soupira-t-il et je suivis son regard. Je me redressai, stupéfaite de voir l'heure qu'indiquait le réveil. Il était dix heures passé. Je soupirai et fis retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Je le sentis ensuite venir sur moi et j'ouvrai les yeux pour lui sourire bêtement. Il était magnifique dans la lumière du matin. Il me sourit lui aussi en réponse avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et son souffle contre ma peau me fit frissonner.

« On a manqué la matinée. » Murmurai-je en grattant gentiment son cure cheveux à l'aide de mes ongles et je l'entendis ronronner. Le son m'attendrit et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement alors qu'il déposait des baisers légers dans mon cou avant de s'éloigner de moi.

« Je ne sais même pas quelle excuse je vais pouvoir sortir à M. Greene tout à l'heure. » Souffla-t-il en se redressant.

« Une inondation ? » Lui proposai-je et il rit avant de me dire que c'est une bonne excuse.

Je me mis à chercher sous la couette mon short ainsi que mon soutien-gorge pour couvrir ma nudité. Lorsque je les trouvai, je les enfilai en sentant le regard d'Edward sur moi.

« Bon allez, debout. Je ne veux pas que tu manques aussi l'après-midi. » Souffla-t-il en se levant du lit et en essayant de m'entraîner avec lui. Je lui fis les yeux suppliants à la Alice quand elle voulait quelque chose, et essayer de l'attirer au contraire vers moi mais ça ne sembla pas marcher. Il rit en secouant la tête face à mon comportement mais se pencha cependant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

« J'ai pas envie de passer pour le méchant, mais c'est pas vraiment dans ton intérêt de sécher toute la journée et moi non plus. » Dit-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'entraîner pour de bon avec lui. Lorsque je fus debout, nous entendîmes mon ventre gargouiller et je rougis.

« J'ai faim. » Me justifiai-je et je le vis sourire.

« J'avais compris. Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner, avant que tu ne veuilles me dévorer. » Se moqua-t-il. J'avais déjà envie de le dévorer tout le temps…

Nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, et il se dirigea directement vers le frigo pour en sortir du jus.

« Tu prends quoi le matin ? » Me demanda-t-il ensuite en sortant des verres d'un rangement.

« Des céréales. T'en as ? » Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise haute.

« Ouais. » Il sortit ensuite deux bols et renversa dedans les fameux céréales avec du lait et nous nous attaquâmes ensuite à notre petit déjeuner. Je le regardai discrètement alors qu'il mangeait et le trouver encore plus sexy lorsqu'il mâchait ses céréales.

« Va falloir que je rentre chez moi pour me préparer. » L'informai-je lorsque nous eûmes finis.

« T'es pressée de partir ? » Me demanda-t-il taquin.

« Non, mais je dois tout de même rentrer chez moi. » Lui dis-je en rougissant. Je le vis sourire avant qu'il ne s'élance de sa chaise pour venir m'attraper et me balancer sur son épaule, si vite que j'en eu le souffle coupé.

« Edward, qu'est-ce tu fais ? » Lui demandai-je en lui donnant un coup dans le dos alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers ce qu'il me semblait être, les portes coulissantes. J'avais une superbe vue sur ses fesses, je ne pouvais donc pas me plaindre, surtout qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer. Il avait d'adorables petites fossettes dans le bas du dos. Puis il ouvrit les portes et courut en traversant la véranda et je compris que quand je le sentis prendre de l'élan qu'il comptait nous faire plonger dans la piscine. Je n'avais même pas eus le temps de crier, que nous tombâmes dans un grand « splash », et il me libéra de son emprise que lorsque nous fûmes dans l'eau. Je sortis rapidement la tête de sous l'eau en toussotant légèrement et lorsque je rencontrai son regard joueur tellement pétillant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et il me suivit dans mon hilarité. Il m'attrapa ensuite le bras et m'attira à lui avant que je ne passe mes bras autour de son cou. Son torse était littéralement collé à ma poitrine.

« Super ! Je n'ai même pas de sous-vêtements de rechange en plus. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

« Tant pis, ça ne me déranges pas que tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements. » Me rétorqua-t-il avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

« Sale pervers ! » Lui répliquai-je en rigolant et il pencha légèrement son cou pour capturer mes lèvres. Nous échangeâmes alors un baiser langoureux qui dura un instant.

« T'as froid ? » Me demanda-t-il en me serrant encore plus contre lui alors que je frissonnais. On était à Forks tout de même, alors plonger dans une piscine de beau matin n'était pas toujours une super idée.

« Nous devrions sortir avant que tu n'attrapes réellement froid. » Dit-il après avoir déposé un autre baiser sur mes lèvres, et j'hochai la tête.

Dès que nous sortîmes de la piscine, j'allai essorer rapidement mes cheveux sur l'herbe afin de ne pas mouillé le sol partout où j'allais.

« Comment je vais faire pour sécher mes sous-vêtements maintenant ? » Le questionnai-je alors que nous traversions la cuisine.

« Euh, tu peux emprunter des sous-vêtements à Rosalie. Tu dois faire la même taille qu'elle. » Proposa-t-il en jaugeant d'un œil appréciateur mon corps à peine recouvert, alors que je rougissais.

« Ta sœur est un top model, Edward. » Lui rappelai-je gênée. Je ne faisais sûrement pas la même taille que Rosalie. Il devait avoir une vision de moi totalement erronée.

« Je suis sûr que vous faîtes la même taille et puis tu perds quoi à essayer ? » Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Mais Rosalie n'est même pas au courant, et ça ne se fait pas d'emprunter les sous-vêtements de quelqu'un comme ça. » M'enquis-je.

« Tu veux que je prête les miens ? Mais je te préviens je n'ai pas de soutifs à te prêter. » Me lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Bon O.K. » Me résignai-je. Il me sourit avec un rictus victorieux avant de se détourner pour monter les escaliers et j'en profitais pour reluquer son corps parfait, mais surtout son boxer mouillé qui lui collait à la peau, en le suivant. Je crus défaillir devant cette vision.

Il pénétra ensuite dans la chambre de Rosalie qu'elle avait apparemment déjà entièrement investie. Je n'osai par contre pas entrée, et je restai donc à la porte alors que lui se dirigeait vers une commode et en ouvrit le premier tiroir pour en sortir le premier ensemble qui lui tombait sous la main. Il était d'un rouge écarlate et en dentelle.

« Euh. Il n'y en pas un autre ? » Lui demandai-je pivoine.

« Moi celui-ci me plaît bien. » Me rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois et je lui lançai un regard mauvais avant de me diriger vers lui pour lui arracher les sous-vêtements des mains et partir vers la salle de bains de Rose afin de les mettre. Le soutien-gorge était légèrement petit et la culotte aussi était serrée mais ça allait, ce qui surprit.

Je sortis alors et vis Edward toujours près de la commode, en train de jouer avec ce qu'il me semblait une boule de cristal qu'il secouait. Rosalie avait déjà entreprit d'y mettre plein de babioles. Lorsqu'il m'entendit, il se tourna vers moi et je vis ses yeux s'écarquillés avant de descendre le long de mon corps.

« T'es trop sexy. Je crois que je vais demander à Rosalie de t'acheter des sous-vêtements comme les siens. » Dit-il et je pris un air outré.

« Mes sous-vêtements sont parfaits. » Lui rétorquai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

« J'ai pas dit le contraire. » Dit-il en me suivant.

« Si. Tu l'as insinué. » Lui répliquai-je.

« Non, je disais juste que t'étais plus sexy avec ces sous-vêtements. » Contra-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre et j'entrai à sa suite.

« Ça veut dire que d'habitude je suis pas sexy ? » M'enquis-je en souriant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » S'exclama-t-il.

« J'espère bien. » Lui dis-je en allant vers sa salle de bains pour mettre mes vêtements de la veille, en réprimant un rire.

J'entrai et enfilai mes vêtements et coiffai mes cheveux encore mouillé avant de sortir pour découvrir un Edward habillé. Il avait revêtu un simple jean ainsi qu'un pull. Je lui souris grandement et il secoua la tête en souriant lui aussi.

« Allez viens, je vais te ramener chez toi. » Dit-il.

« Merci. » Lui dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser alors que nous étions garés tout près de chez moi.

« De rien. » Me répondit-il lorsque nous rompîmes le baiser. Je lui souris avant d'ouvrir la portière pour m'extraire du véhicule, mais à peine l'eu-je fermé que je vis la vitre s'ouvrir. Je me penchais donc pour pouvoir le voir.

« N'oublies pas que je passe te chercher vers 19 heures ce soir. » Me lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin, la tête légèrement baissé pour qu'il puisse me parler. Il avait toujours en tête l'idée de m'emmener au ciné.

« Ok. A tout l'heure. » Lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de la main avant de parcourir les quelques mètres qui me séparer de ma maison.

Lorsque je pénétrai à l'intérieur, j'entendis des bruits de vaisselle en provenance de la cuisine. Je m'y dirigeai donc pour découvrir si c'était vraiment Emmett qui s'attelait à préparer son petit déjeuner pour une fois. Je fus un peu surprise en découvrant Rosalie vêtu d'une chemise d'Emmett qui lui allait beaucoup trop grande, en train de ranger la table.

« Salut. » M'annonçai-je en restant près de l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle se tourna vivement vers moi et me fit un immense sourire. Elle n'était pas maquillée et avait l'air un peu débraillé mais elle restait toujours aussi ravissante de beauté.

« Hey ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? Tu n'as pas dormi ici, pas vrai ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « T'as dormi chez mon frère, hein ? » Continua-t-elle d'humeur taquine et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

« Où est Emmett ? » L'interrogeai-je pour éluder sa question.

« Il est parti y a un quart d'heure. D'ailleurs, je voulais être sûre, il n'est pas au courant pour toi et mon frère ? » Me demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Non, pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? » Me renseignai-je inquiète. Je préférais lui dire moi-même, je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne par hasard.

« Non, je ne crois pas, mais je demandais juste ça comme ça. Je ne voulais pas faire de bourde. » Me répliqua-t-elle et j'hochai la tête, reconnaissante.

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avait fait hier soir ? » Me questionna-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence et je rougis, gênée. « Je crois savoir. » Dit-elle en jouant d'un sourcil.

« Je dois prendre mes affaires pour aller en cours. » Lui lançai-je avec urgence en me détournant d'elle et me dirigeant vers les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre.

J'allais d'abord me doucher avant d'aller prendre mes affaires. Lorsque je descendis, je trouvais Rosalie dans le salon en train de regarder la télévision paresseusement.

« Euh, Rose ! » L'interpelai-je et elle tourna la tête vivement vers moi. « J'ai dû t'emprunter des sous-vêtements tout à l'heure. Je les ai déjà mis à la machine. » L'informai-je embarrassée.

« C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. Après tout, je crois que c'est de notre faute si tu as fugué hier soir. Mais donc j'avais raison ? Tu as bien dormis chez mon frère ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

« Oui, j'ai dormis chez Edward. » Admis-je alors que son sourire s'agrandit. « Je dois aller en cours. A tout à l'heure peut-être. » Lui dis-je incertaine.

« Oui, sûrement. Je vais aller faire un peu de shopping à Port Angeles cet après-midi. » M'informa-t-elle aussi avec un sourire intriguant.

« Okay. » Acquiesçai-je légèrement méfiante parce qu'à ce moment précis, elle ressemblait drôlement à Alice. « Amuses-toi bien. Bye » La saluai-je avant de quitter la maison rapidement et de partir en direction du lycée.

Dès que j'arrivai, j'allai justifier mon absence auprès de Mme Cope en lui faisant croire que j'avais eu des règles douloureuses ce matin et que c'était la raison de mon absence.

J'allai ensuite retrouver Alice et Angela pour notre cours avec M. Berty et à peine les eussé-je rejointes qu'elles m'assommèrent de questions, s'étant inquiétées pour mon absence de la matinée. Lorsque je leur avouai que j'avais passé la nuit chez Edward, elles devinrent totalement excitées.

« J'y crois pas ! Vous l'avez fait ? » S'enthousiasma Alice. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait peu d'élèves encore dans la salle de classe et qu'ils ne s'intéressaient absolument pas à notre conversation.

« Euh. Non. » Lui dis-je en rougissant et Alice me jaugea un instant du regard intensément.

« Vous n'avez absolument rien fait ? » Insista-t-elle et je m'empourprai encore plus. « Vous avez fait quoi ? Les préliminaires ? Vous avez atteint quelle base ? » Enchaîna-t-elle prestement, avide de tout savoir et j'entendis Angela éclater de rire.

« Laisse-lui le temps de répondre. » Lui intima Angela, plutôt amusée.

« O.K. » céda Alice en levant les mains aux ciels. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait jouir ? » Reprit-elle tout de suite après, me faisant rougir violemment et provoquant de nouveau le rire d'Angela. Les élèves commençaient à remplir la salle.

« Oui. » Lui admis-je extrêmement gênée.

« Comment ? » Poursuivit-elle, pas pour le moins gênée.

« Alice, je te prévins, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi en détails. » La prévins-je alors que je me sentais être totalement cramoisi.

« Un peu de silence, les enfants. » Quémanda M. Berty en entrant en classe et Alice dût abandonner sous le rire discret d'Angela.

À peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je vis une tornade blonde me sauter dessus.

« Il est 18h30 passé. Mon frère va passer te prendre dans même pas une demi-heure ! Où étais-tu ? » S'exclama Rosalie en m'attrapant le bras et nous dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il était aussi tard, mais tu peux m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil alors qu'elle nous emmenait dans ma chambre. Dès qu'elle eût fermé la porte, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Edward vient te chercher à 19 heures et toi tu n'es même pas maquillé ni rien ! » S'enquit-elle d'un air scandalisé.

« Rosalie, je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais me maquiller. » Dis-je déconcertée.

« Parce que tu comptes peut-être y aller en jeans et baskets en plus ? » S'indigna-t-elle. Je gardais le silence et elle comprit que c'était ce que je comptais faire.

« Moi vivante, je ne te laisserais jamais y aller comme ça. » Susurra-t-elle en marquant chaque mot et en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Rose. On va juste au cinéma, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat. » Lui fis-je remarquer. Elle prit un air outrée et tout son comportement me rappela drôlement Alice.

« De un, c'est votre tout premier rendez-vous si j'ai bien compris et de deux, ça ne veut pas dire que parce que vous allez voir un film au ciné dans une salle obscure, que tu ne dois pas te faire belle. D'ailleurs, je m'attendais à ça. » Finit-elle avec un sourire en coin intriguant, presque le même qu'elle m'avait sorti tout à l'heure. Elle se détourna de moi en se dirigeant vers un coin de la chambre et ce fus là que je remarquai un tas de sacs de shopping entreposés contre ma commode.

« D'où sors-tu tout ça ? » M'exclamai-je incrédule alors que Rosalie les attrapait avant de revenir vers moi et de les posés doucement sur mon lit à côté.

« Rosalie. » L'interpellai-je en fixant d'un regard méfiant tous les sacs.

« Je t'avais dit tout à l'heure que j'allais faire du shopping, en l'occurrence ce n'était pas pour moi. Bon j'avoue je n'ai pas résisté à m'acheter moi aussi quelques petites choses, mais je le méritais amplement. » M'éclaira-t-elle en souriant et j'ouvrai grands les yeux.

« Que m'as-tu acheté ? » Lui demandai-je, un peu effrayée. J'espérais sincèrement que tous les contenus de ces sacs ne m'étaient pas destinés.

« Je t'ai acheté toutes ces choses pour qu'on puisse choisir ensemble la tenue qui t'ira le mieux. » Elle désigna malheureusement le tas sur mon lit. « Bon allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. » Lança-t-elle en en prenant un sac et en commençant à en sortir des vêtements. « J'ai réfléchis et je t'ai déjà sélectionné trois ou quatre tenues pour que ça soit plus rapide. Alors tout d'abord cette robe. » Dit-elle en me présentant une robe noire à bustier assez simple, mais j'haussai un sourcil.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop pour une simple rencard au cinéma ? » lui demandai-je finalement, en me résignant à la laisser jouer avec moi à la poupée.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et tourna vers elle la robe en l'examinant quelques secondes.

« Hum, oui. T'as raison, c'est un peu too much pour ce soir, peut-être pour une prochaine fois. » Dit-elle, mais je soufflai tout de même de soulagement.

Elle allant ensuite de nouveau farfouiller parmi les sacs et finit par sortir une nouvelle tenue.

« Alors que dis-tu de ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle en me sortant un joli top bleu marine ainsi qu'une jupe kaki.

« Euh, j'en sais rien. » Lui dis-je honnêtement. Elle me sourit avant de me fourrer dans les mains les vêtements.

« Vas les essayer. » M'ordonna-t-elle et je l'écoutai en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. J'habillai la jupe qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux avant de mettre le haut. Dès que je revins vers elle, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

« Je crois que c'est la tenue parfaite. Tiens. » Dit-elle ensuite en me tendant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. J'attrapai et vus que c'était une belle veste en jeans.

« Merci. » La gratifiai-je en souriant. C'était sympa de sa part de m'aider à me préparer et surtout d'être allée faire du shopping rien que pour moi. Cela voulait dire que ça ne la dérangeait pas que je sorte avec son frère de dix ans plus vieux que moi.

« Oh attends. » Lança-t-elle en se retournant vers les sacs pour en sortir quelque chose avant de me tendre une boîte à chaussures. Je l'ouvris et découvris une paire de ballerines noires, toutes simples et je les pris en lui souriant. J'étais soulagée qu'elle ne m'ait pas sortir une paire de chaussures à talons vertigineux.

Je finis de mettre ma tenue et elle m'emmena dans la salle de bains pour me maquiller et me coiffer.

« Assis-toi. » M'intima-t-elle en me désignant la chaise qu'elle avait apportée préalablement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais juste te faire quelques boucles avec le fer et te maquiller légèrement. » Me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant après avoir deviné que j'appréhendais ce qu'elle comptait me faire.

Effectivement, son maquillage avait donné un résultat naturel. Elle m'avait saupoudré le visage d'un peu de fond de teint avec du blush sur les joues pour avoir un effet bonne mine, avant de me mettre du mascara pour allonger mes cils et agrandir mon regard pour après me mettre un gloss rosé sur les lèvres. Pour mes cheveux, elle s'était contentée d'accentuer mes ondulations. Lorsque je vis le résultat, je pouvais remercier infiniment Rosalie parce que je me trouvais jolie. Je me levai et surpris Rose en la prenant dans mes bras, d'un geste reconnaissant.

« Merci beaucoup. » Lui dis-je avant de la lâcher.

« Je t'en prie. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer. » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et je rougis involontairement.

C'est à ce moment-là, que nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer avant d'entendre Emmett.

« Rose ? Bella ? Vous êtes où ? » Beugla-t-il et je vis le visage de Rosalie s'illuminer.

« Bon allez descends vite, Edward va bientôt arriver. Faut que j'aille voir mon nounours, il m'a manqué. » Dit-elle en souriant avant de quitter la salle de bains précipitamment. Je me contemplai encore un moment dans le miroir avant de partir les rejoindre.

Alors que je finissais de descendre les escaliers je me rendis compte qu'Edward allait venir me chercher chez moi alors qu'Emmett était à la maison. Inquiète de savoir comment mon frère allait réagir, je ne fis pas attention et ratai une marche pour finir par m'écrouler lamentablement au sol. Je dû sûrement faire du boucan lors de ma chute parce que j'entendis Rosalie et Emmett arrivaient en trombe. Je levai les yeux et découvris le visage inquiet de Rosalie alors qu'Emmett explosait de rire. Ma maladresse l'amusait toujours. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais avant de me redresser gracieusement et de partir vers le salon sans lui accorder un autre regard.

« Aïe ! » Entendis-je Emmett se plaindre alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé. Je crois que Rosalie l'avait frappé et je l'en remerciais pour.

Ils vinrent ensuite me rejoindre au salon et Emmett m'examina.

« Depuis quand tu sors avec une jupe ? Tu sors où et avec qui ? » Me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, apparemment contrarié de ne pas être au courant.

« Elle sort avec Edward. » Lui répondit Rosalie avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise et de se mordre la lèvre. Je lui fis les gros yeux alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi avec un air d'excuse sur le visage. Je la fixai avant d'inspirer et de me tourner vers Emmett dont j'attendais la réaction. Je ne pouvais vraiment lui en vouloir, mon frère devait être mis au courant tôt ou tard et plutôt était le mieux.

« Comment ça ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu sors avec Edward ? Edward Cullen ? » Continua-t-il totalement incrédule. Je lui fis un petit sourire et il ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant qu'on parlait bien de lui. « Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? » Me demanda-t-il alors brusquement.

« Une semaine. » Lui répondis-je hésitante.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis qu'il est passé à la maison la dernière fois ? » Il se mit à froncer les sourcils de nouveau.

« Non. On s'est rencontré au pub où on était allé avec Alice. » Lui confiai-je en rougissant et il resta un moment silencieux, en train de me fixait en réfléchissant.

« Ecoutes, Bella. J'ai rien contre Edward, mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il pas un peu vieux pour toi ? » Poursuivit-il d'un ton hésitant.

« Non. On a juste dix ans de différence, c'est rien. » Lui affirmai-je. Sa remarque m'avait étrangement blessé. Pour moi notre différence d'âge m'importait peu et j'espérais que pour Edward aussi c'était le cas. Je ne la restais pas vraiment lorsque j'étais avec lui, je trouvais notre relation parfaitement saine bien qu'il soit aussi mon professeur.

« C'est aussi ton prof Bella. » Me rappela-t-il bien que je n'en avais pas besoin.

« J'aurai mon diplôme de fin d'étude dans un mois. » Lui rappelai-je à mon tour et la sonnette retentit à ce moment-là. Je lui lançai un long regard avant de me lever et de le contourner pour aller ouvrir à Edward.

J'ouvrai la porte et accueillis Edward avec un grand sourire tout en lui attrapant la main et l'attirant à l'intérieur avant de la fermer. Je me tournai ensuite complétement vers lui et me hissai par les pointes des pieds pour lui poser un rapide baisé sur les lèvres. Je m'éloignai alors qu'il souriait. J'entendis Emmett se racler la gorge et Edward se tourna vers Rose et lui pour les saluer.

« Edward. » Lui répondit simplement Emmett d'un hochement de tête. « Tu comptais me dire quand que tu sortais avec ma sœur ? » Lui demanda de but en blanc Emmett ce qui eût don de m'énerver. J'allais lui rétorquer de se mêler de ce qui le regardait lorsque je sentis Edward prendre ma main avant d'effectuer une pression dessus.

« Je comptais te mettre au courant aujourd'hui. » Lui affirma Edward en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Emmett haussa un sourcil, septique. « Tu crois honnêtement que si je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne, je serais venu chercher Bella chez elle alors que je savais que tu y serais. » Poursuivit Edward avec un sourire dans la voix alors qu'Emmett le jaugeait pour voir si il lui mentait ou pas. Il dû sûrement voir qu'il disait la vérité parce qu'il soupira.

« Et tu comptes l'emmener où au juste ? » Lui demanda Emmett et à nouveau j'eus envie de lui crier dessus. Je n'étais pas une gamine, j'étais majeur. Cependant Edward serra à nouveau ma main et je me contentai de jeter à Emmett un regard mauvais alors que Rosalie pouffait doucement.

« Au cinéma à Port Angeles. » Lui dit Edward.

« D'accord. La ramènes pas trop tard et fait attention à elle. » Lui lança Emmett en me jetant un coup d'œil et je résistai à l'envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur alors qu'Edward souriait.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Je veille sur elle, il ne lui arrivera rien. » Lui affirma Edward avec un sourire presque amusé.

« Et si on y allait ? » Dis-je à Edward, en voulant à tout prix arrêter ça. Il hocha la tête et nous sortîmes de la maison après les avoir saluer rapidement.

« Emmett commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Il ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde ? » Lui dis-je alors qu'il roulait sur la 101, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré depuis que nous avions quittés la maison. Bien que le silence ne fût pas gênant, j'aimais ne lui parler rien que pour écouter sa voix.

« C'est ton grand frère, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. » Me répondit-il en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

« Il m'énerve quand même. » Marmonnai-je en reportant moi aussi mon regard sur le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre. Edward conduisait toujours aussi vite, mais le bon côté était que nous allions arriver rapidement à Port Angeles.

Effectivement, nous arrivâmes en peu de temps. Edward était à l'instant même en train de se garer sur une place de parking libre tout près du cinéma. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et il vint me prendre la main. Ses lèvres me tentaient trop, je l'arrêtai donc et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Il sourit contre mes lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser

« T'as une idée de quel film tu veux voir ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite lorsque j'éloignai mes lèvres des siennes.

« Je rêve ! Tu ne t'es même pas renseigné. » Accusai-je en rigolant alors qu'on reprenait notre chemin vers l'entrée du petit cinéma.

« Je m'étais dit qu'on regarderait sur place. » Répondit-il en souriant et je levai les yeux aux ciels.

Nous allâmes donc devant les panneaux et regardâmes quels étaient les films projetés.

« Que des navets, pas un seul pour rattraper l'autre. » Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Si c'est pas un film d'actions alors pour toi c'est un navet ? » Me moquai-je et il rit en affirmant que non.

« Tu veux qu'on aille « le petit chaperon rouge » ? » Proposa-t-il ensuite.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. » Lui répondis-je et nous dirigeâmes vers la file pour prendre nos places. « Je ne savais pas que ce genre de film te tentait. » Le taquinai-je.

« C'est plus pour toi que je l'ai choisi. » Me rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin et je pris un air outré.

« Je plaisantais. » Dit-il ensuite en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et je rougis avant de détourner les yeux de son regard. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude qu'il ait ce genre de geste avec moi en public. Mais alors que je détournai le regard, je fus horrifiée de reconnaître Jessica Stanley, qui venait d'arriver vu qu'elle était tout au bout de la file. La panique s'insuffla rapidement en moi et je me tournai vers Edward qui regardait droit devant lui, en lui agrippant le bras.

« Edward ! Au bout de la file y a Jessica Stanley. » Lui dis-je paniquée et il se tourna vers moi alarmé. Il jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter vers moi son regard. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, et je l'entraînai rapidement avec moi vers un coin cachée du hall du cinéma à quelques mètres, afin qu'elle ne nous découvre pas. Nous nous mîmes à l'abri et il entoura ma taille pour me ramener contre lui afin de prendre le moins de place vu que notre cachette était étroite. Je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir avec qui elle était et je vis qu'elle était accompagnée de Tyler Crowley. Mince, pas lui. Je pensais en plus qu'elle sortait avec Mike Newton. Est-ce qu'elle le trompe avec Tyler ? Quand je pense que Lauren m'avait fait une scène parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais intéressée par lui, alors que c'était sa propre amie qui sortait avec lui, apparemment en cachette vu que personne au lycée était au courant et que ce genre de choses s'ébruitait très rapidement. Après tout ce n'était pas mes affaires, il fallait juste qu'ils ne nous voient pas sinon nous allions être dans le pétrin.

« Elle est avec Tyler Crowley. » Le renseignai-je en chuchotant et il eût un sourire mauvais.

« Tyler Crowley ? Ce n'est pas ton ami qui t'envoyer des petits mots pendant mes cours ? » Lança-t-il sur un ton amer et je souris.

« Tu es jaloux ? » Le cherchai-je et il haussant un sourcil.

« Aucunement vu que tu m'as affirmé que je n'avais pas de quoi. » Me répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de se remettre à fixer Jessica et Tyler.

« Tout à fait. » Lui répondis-je souriant, amusée et je me reconcentrai moi aussi sur nos amis qui était déjà arrivés à leur tour au guichet.

« Oh non. » Dit-il sur un ton défaitiste.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandai-je inquiète en me tournant vers lui.

« Ils ont pris des places pour « le petit chaperon rouge » eux aussi. » M'informa-t-il et je grimaçai.

« Ça craint. » Soupirai-je. « On va voir quoi maintenant ? » Lui demandai-je en sortant de notre coin vu que maintenant nous ne craignions rien maintenant qu'ils étaient partis à leur séance.

« Je te laisse choisir. » Me dit-il en reprenant la queue au bout de la file. Je survolai les affiches des yeux et souris en tombant un film.

« Et si on regardait une comédie ? » Lui demandai-je tout sourire.

« Laquelle ? » Se renseigna-t-il simplement et je lui indiquai.

« Vraiment ? C'est pour Ryan Gosling ou Steve Carell que tu veux le voir ? » Se moqua-t-il et je m'empourprai. C'était vrai que je trouvai Ryan Gosling très beau, mais il n'égalait pas mon Edward.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je te préfère à lui. » Lui lançai-je les joues encore plus rouge et il me fit son sourire en coin.

« Dieu merci. J'allais être jaloux sinon et jamais je t'aurais laissé voir le film. » Me rétorqua-t-il et je rigolai.

« C'est ça. J'espère juste que tu ne fantasmes pas sur Emma Stone. » Lui lançai-je et ce fut à son tour de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Même si elle est mignonne, elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. » Me répondit-il et je rétrécis les yeux en le fixant.

« Mais oui, t'es un beau parleur. » Lui répliquai-je et il fit semblant de s'indigner parce que je ne le croyais pas.

« Voilà, t'es honnête et on te croit pas. C'est dingue ! Moi pourtant je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que tu me préférais à Ryan Gosling. » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ça, c'est parce que t'as un égo surdimensionné ! » Lui rétorquai-je et il explosa de rire.

« Bonsoir. » Nous interrompit la guichetière blonde en lançant un sourire aguicheur à Edward, ne m'accordant aucune attention.

« Bonsoir. Deux places pour « Crazy, Stupid, Love », s'il vous plaît. » Lui demanda poliment Edward.

Elle lui donna les places en continuant à essayer de le charmer et Edward paya sans s'éterniser. J'étais heureuse qu'il n'ait pas répondu à son gringue, n'y même prêter attention. De toute manière, je pense qu'il en avait l'habitude, beau comme il était.

« Ce rôle lui allait à merveille.» Lui lançai-je en faisant référence au film alors que nous marchions dans la rue en direction d'un bar qui était à côté du cinéma. Il avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules.

« C'était un vrai goujat. » Me répliqua-t-il en souriant.

« N'importe quoi, et puis il tombe amoureux donc ça n'en est plus un à la fin. » Lui rétorquai-je.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu l'as trouvé parfait parce que tu le trouves séduisant. »

« Non. J'ai trouvé Ryan Gosling parfait parce que pour moi il fait partie des meilleurs acteurs de sa génération. » Rectifiai-je.

« Et parce que tu le trouves trop beau. » Contra-t-il encore, rien que pour m'agacer.

« Tout n'est pas qu'une question de physique même si je ne suis pas naïve et je sais que ça joue beaucoup. » Lui dis-je.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut savoir regarder au-delà. » Poursuivit-il alors qu'on s'éloignait de notre sujet principal.

« D'ailleurs, je crois que dans le film, la femme a trompé son mari simplement parce qu'il s'était laissé aller. »

« Pour toi ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Non. Et puis, ils traversaient peut-être une mauvaise passe, mais à la place d'aller voir ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas juste en discuter avec lui ? Dès qu'elle commençait à ressentir qu'elle avait besoin de plus s'attention de sa part, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? »

« Tu sais tout n'est pas toujours aussi simple. Imagine-toi dans la même situation qu'elle, tu penses que t'aurais pu aller voir ton mari pour lui expliquer ? » Me demanda-t-il alors que nous attendions pour traverser un feu rouge et je réfléchis.

« Je me plais à croire que je l'aurais fait. » Répondis-je quelques secondes plus tard et je l'entendis rire doucement. Intriguée, je me tournai pour voir ce qui l'avait amusé.

« La communication est la base d'un couple. T'es une idéaliste, hein ? Je crois que tu t'entendrais parfaitement avec Rosalie. » Me dit-il en rigolant et je m'empourprai.

« Non mais… Tu pourrais tromper ta femme si elle se laissait aller ? » Le questionnai-je intéressée.

« Je pars du principe que rien n'est acquis et qu'il faut se battre pour préserver ce qu'on a. Mais je sais que j'épouserai seulement la femme de ma vie donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je chercherais à tromper l'amour de ma vie. L'adultère est un acte grave qui peut détruire des familles certaines fois. » Me répondit-il honnêtement, le regard un peu lointain, fixant un point devant lui. « Certaines personnes trompées préfèrent pardonner. Elles essayent d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tout soit comme avant même si ça ne le reviendra jamais dans le fond. » J'avais l'impression, au ton de sa voix, qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

« Un peu comme dans le film. » Remarquai-je et il se tourna vers moi en me lançant un petit sourire et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Nous étions arrivés devant le bar à la devanture aux allures de pub irlandais. Il me tint la porte et j'entrai en découvrant un lieu plutôt chaleureux. Les gens riaient, il y avait de belles musiques en fond mais on pouvait tout de même trouver un petit coin tranquille, un peu à l'écart. D'ailleurs ce fut vers l'un d'eux qu'Edward nous dirigea. Nous nous assîmes sur une banquette et il appela un serveur.

« J'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas prendre d'alcool. Tu veux prendre quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire limite moqueur. Mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais pas l'impression de rater quelque chose.

« Je vais prendre un Coca. » Lui répondis-je et un serveur arriva juste après.

« Bonsoir, vous voulez prendre quoi ? » Se renseigna le jeune homme.

« Un Coca et une Heineken. » Lui répondit Edward et le jeune serveur s'en alla aussitôt.

« Tu es déjà venu ici ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Une ou deux fois avec Jasper. »

Après que le jeune homme soit venu nous servir, Edward me proposa d'aller jouer aux fléchettes.

« Je suis nulle. » M'exclamai-je après avoir vu que la fléchette que je venais à peine de lancer soit tombée sur le cercle le plus à l'extérieur.

« C'est mieux que tout à l'heure. » Rétorqua Edward en se moquant de moi, et tout lançant sa fléchette qui atterrit au centre, pile sur la petite zone rouge. Il pouvait parler lui, même avec les yeux fermés, j'étais sûre qu'il réussirait à la mettre dans la zone rouge.

« Tu veux qu'on joue au billard ? » Me proposa-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Là aussi je suis nulle. Je suis vraiment un cas. » Soupirai-je et il eût un sourire malicieux.

« Je t'apprendrai, si tu veux ? » Rétorqua-t-il et je rougis. A vrai dire, je le voyais très bien m'apprendre à tirer sur des boules. Il amena sa bière à ses lèvres et je me contentai de fixer ses lèvres tentatrices s'humidifier. Il aimait vraiment ça vu qu'il en buvait souvent. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour garder ce corps sculpté. Je me demandais ce qu'il appréciait dedans et j'eus envie de goûter pour savoir. Je m'approchai alors de lui en fixant cette fameuse bière.

« Laisse-moi en boire. » Lui demandai-je en tendant la main et je le vis froncer les sourcils avant de me faire un sourire en coin.

« Tut-tut. » Me dit-il en agitant le doigt. « Tu sais bien que t'es encore trop jeune. » Me nargua-t-il.

« Edward. Sois sympa, juste une gorgée. Pour voir quel goût ça a. » Le priai-je en lui faisant des yeux suppliants avec une lèvre inférieure boudeuse. J'espérais que la moue d'Alice marcherait pour cette fois. Il se contenta de me fixer quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de me la tendre. Je la pris toute contente et la ramenai rapidement vers mes lèvres pour en boire seulement une gorgée, comme promis. J'ingurgitai et je sentis le goût indescriptible passer à travers ma gorge. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais je ne trouvai pas ça incroyable. Dès que j'eus fini, je lui tendis.

« Alors ? » Me demanda-t-il en me fixant avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire amusé.

« Ça n'a rien de spécial. » Lui répondis-je et il rit.

« Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une ivrogne. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« T'es en train d'insinuer que tu l'es ? » Le cherchai-je et il rit davantage.

« Peut-être. » Me répliqua-t-il et je ris avec lui. Son rire mettait vraiment de bonheur humeur et me donnait à moi aussi l'envie de rire.

« Je crois que maintenant tu peux dire que tu sais jouer au billard. » Lança Edward alors que nous roulions en direction de chez lui.

« C'est ça oui, j'ai pas du tout progressé. T'en as juste profité pour me tripoter. » Lui rétorquai-je avec un léger sourire. En réalité, je ne m'en plaignais pas du tout.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » S'exclama-t-il faussement incrédule avant de rire aux éclats.

« Parce que tu te croyais subtil ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Euh. Oui, je le pensais. » Me dit-il toujours amusé.

« C'était rhétorique et puis je peux t'assurer que non. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Nous étions bientôt arrivés près de chez lui, toujours sur la route, lorsque je sentis mon sourire se faner. Je voyais de la fumée s'élever dans les airs dans les environs où habitait Edward. Il avait lui aussi sûrement remarqué parce qu'il accéléra avant de freiner net lorsqu'il aperçut sa maison en train de partir totalement en brasiers. Il descendit en trombe de la voiture et s'arrêta au milieu de la route pour fixer ce spectacle. Je descendis moi aussi de la voiture et vins me tenir à ses côtés, totalement stupéfait. La maison en pierre avait complétement prit feu et c'était aussi impressionnant que terrifiant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a contenté ! lol<strong>

**Surtout dites-moi vos impressions ! Vous vous attendiez à ce genre de fin ? **

**Allez, à très bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
